


Always & Forever

by KoalaParrilla



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suspense, Thriller, mention of Henry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 42
Words: 50,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaParrilla/pseuds/KoalaParrilla
Summary: Regina Mills is a 34 year old widow who lost her husband Daniel just 4 years after they married. Not only has she lost Daniel but she's lost her 4 year old son as well; Henry. Before their sudden deaths she saw herself as the happiest and luckiest woman in the world. Now that the two people that she's loved most are gone she's afraid that whoever she ends up meeting next will vanish from her life forever. Now to avoid that pain again she's completely shut everything and everyone around her out. Family included.Emma Swan is a 32 year old single mother. She's never really had anyone there for her, except for her foster mother Ingrid who died on Emma's 18th birthday. Being a single mother to a two year old is tough, especially when you hardly have enough money to support yourself and that child. Emma's never been one to give up and always finds a way to make  a way, all while she holds on to the horrible memories of life changing events.A small situation brings these two women together, but will it only be for a brief moment or will it turn out to be something more?





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all.
> 
> So this fic may look familiar to some, mainly because it was originally posted (then recently deleted from) on Wattpad under the user name of _KayParrila. Don't worry, the fic isn't stolen or anything, I AM _KayParrilla. This is the first time that I've ever used AO3 to publish my writing and when I first wrote this story I felt as if the whole thing was terrible. Hence me rewriting and publishing it here (Plot subjected to be different than the original). Also this story does contain a scene of rape amongst other things so you've been warned but I'll include trigger warnings along the way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina's POV

Every day is the same for me. Wake up at 6AM sharp to go out to Palmer Park for a morning run. After my run, I head back home and sit out on my patio with my cat Elmo, where we watch the sun rise. Once that's done I start my day as a professional photographer. Since I pretty much work at random hours I'll usually read, draw, or sit at the back of my favorite café and watch people interacting with others. Nothing really changes for me. I've grown to like it this way honestly but it does get a little lonely at times.  
It wasn't always this way. Not when I had Daniel and Henry by my side. I wish I still had them by my side. It's been a year now.  
They were my first loves. If its even possible to have two at least. My husband and my son. They meant everything to me, and every day spent with them brought joy and happiness, adventures as well. There was never a dual moment those two kept me going.

I met Daniel when I was 27, on the subway. I was late for a dog party that I was being paid tons of money for, to take photos of which I thought was ridiculous. That particular morning I was moody and I didn't want to be bothered. I was sure that others could tell that I wanted to be left alone because whenever I'd glare at someone they'd back off. Oh but not Daniel. He sat next to me, talked to me, and even made me laugh. After I told him about the job that I had to do and how I thought that the whole thing was ridiculous he just laughed. It wasn't until after I got to the party when I realized why he laughed; the dog party was hosted by his mother. I had spent about 20 minutes telling a man that I hardly knew about something so silly and ever since he's never let me live that down.

That's how it all started between us. We dated for a year and got married shortly after I found out that I was pregnant with our son. Daniel was everything that I could ever want in a guy. He was handsome, he made me smile, made me laugh, and whenever I was having a bad day he'd sit with me and talk to me until I felt better. He was a great man, and a great father to Henry. 

Henry. He came into our lives shortly after our wedding day. He was my angel. Our angel. Being able to watch him grow and interact with the world was so special to me, he was so smart and was so silly. He'd always walk around singing songs from his favorite show Barney. As much as it drove me crazy when he'd ask to watch the purple dinosaur almost everyday it melted my heart to see him dancing about and singing along. With Henry my days were always bright and sunny.  
The day that they died was the day that I changed. 

It was a cold day January, 3 days after Henry's 4th birthday. Daniel and Henry were out for their weekly father and son date. Henry was so excited because Daniel promised him that they'd go buy him a new legos set. It was all Henry talked about the day before. Sadly, it never happened.  
I remember that day clearly and even if I didn't want to remember, it was something that I'd remember for the rest of my life. Daniel and Henry were at the mall when a man who was just laid off from a job as a security guard at the same mall, went in on a rampage and started shooting at everyone. That was the talk all over New York that day, and I was at home praying that my men weren't involved. 

Two polices officers came to my door an hour later and asked me to come down to the police station with them. At that moment I knew that something had happened. I wasn't so sure and I couldn't bring myself to ask. Sadly enough, I didn't have to because shortly after I found myself identifying my little boys lifeless body. My little Henry. A gun shot to the chest. I felt as if my heart had been ripped from my chest at that  very moment. I couldn't breath. I tried to scream but I couldn't. No sound came out and everything around me stopped. It took the same police officers to keep me from collapsing. It was all too much for me. I later learned that Daniel died before he actually got to the hospital due to massive blood loss. Apparently he was shot in the head. The gunman got away with his horrible act by killing himself after taking 25 other lives.

I felt so empty. So lost. So alone. It's been a year now and my world probably won't ever be the same without them.  
If only I could have them back...


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's Pov

Never knowing what to expect every morning when you wake up can be a scary thing. To think that I'd be used to it by now but deep down I'm not. I not only have myself to think about but I have her to think about as well. My daughter. Olivia Violet Swan. My world. She didn't ask to be here. Honestly I never planned on having children, especially with the way that I've lived. Whenever I look at her, I see the man that I refuse to even call her father. The man who has caused me to have nightmares. The same man who has abused me...the same one who made me believe that everything would be okay. The one who lied to me and forced me to stay.

Maybe I should start from the beginning. Hell, there isn't really much of one but we all have to start somewhere right?

All my life, I've been on my own. I was a foster child since birth. My parents didn't want me I guess. My life is nothing special, I guess besides the fact that I'm alive. I've never had anyone there to support me, I had been to maybe 20 or more, different foster homes back to back up until the age of 16. 16 was when my life took a turn for the best. Sort of. That's when I met Ingrid Mitchell.

She cared about me but that wasn't enough for me. Technically she had to care for me since she was my foster mom. Anyways Ingrid was okay...a little weird but she was okay. She wasn't mean to me but there was something about her that I wasn't comfortable with. I could never figure it out, maybe it's just how I saw her. There were about 6 of us in her care and I was the oldest, there were times where she'd treat me differently from the others. Not in a mean way but in a way that always seemed like favortism. That went on for a while and then suddenly she died. I was 18 at the time so I was no longer the states problem. Ingrid's death was something that I still find myself crying about even today mainly because I had a mother figure who cared for me even if I thought she was weird as shit, she cared and I haven't had any one else care just as much as she did.

Just when I thought that I had found someone else who cared just as much it was too late. I was stuck...with nowhere to go.

Neal Cassidy is his name. My husband. Yeah you heard correctly. My husband. We met when I was 22 and I'd been stuck ever since. When we first met everything was all sweet and loving. He treated me like a princess and always complimented me. I was happy with him. Suddenly he starts to slowly but surely become more cruel and much more violent. It all started after my first miscarriage.

The drinking was the worst. Ever since i had found out that I was pregnant with our first baby years ago Neal would always make sure that I was doing everything right to maintain a healthy pregnancy. I had gotten sick one day and the next thing I know I've miscarried. It was a sad day for us, but Neal took it the hardest. He was always a drinker but once he was drunk he wasn't himself.

That was the first time that he'd ever beaten me and made me feel worthless. There was more to come. I never fought back because he was much stronger and to tell the truth I was afraid that I'd die if I even tried to defend myself. From then on out he'd hit me and talk down on me for just about anything.

If you ever thought that rape within marriage wasn't true then think again, Neal didn't know the meaning of the word no and on one particular day I regretted even telling him no. He was drunk and wanted sex, usually I'd just lay there motionless while he had his way with me but this one time I couldn't take it.

I was lucky enough to have found a way to put myself through school which was hard enough when you had to pay for everything on your own. Thankfully I had a job at a library that paid well enough for me to get by. Anyways on this particular day I had classes and work. Once I got home, I was really tired and all I wanted to do was sleep. Neal had different plans. He wanted my body. I begged and begged for him to let me sleep but every time I'd beg he'd become angrier. I never saw that punch to the face coming and I never knew he'd take it so far. He pulled me by my hair, dragged me into our bedroom and forced himself onto me. I didn't dare fight him instead I tried so hard to tone everything out. It felt as if I had momentarily left my body if even possible. I felt so numb. So cold. So...dirty. I wanted it all to end. I wanted to end it all. I wanted to give up on everything and just met go of it all. I wanted to die.

Once I found out that I was pregnant and once I actually gave birth to Olivia my life started to change. Neal was still abusive but luckily only to me. He didn't really care for her or he's never really shown her that he loves her but I know that he won't hurt her especially if we doesn't want to end up in jail for child abuse. Olivia was my reason to keep going even if I had to suffer I wouldn't let her go through what I went through. She's been in this cruel world for 2 years now and although we may not have all of the best things in life she and I have each other and I made a promise to myself that I'd stay strong for her. That I'd hold on just for her. The only problem was, she'd get older and she'd realize that her father is a cruel man. I need to find a way out of this. This isn't the life that I deserve. I deserve happiness. I deserve to not be so afraid of what another day may bring. I deserve so much more and I won't even get that if I continue to let Neal destroy me. I need to leave him...but how do I do that when I never know when he'll strike next?

_Emma think of Olivia. Do it for her. Fine a way out. You can't take this much longer._


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's Pov

Emma:

Neal's knocked out cold on the sofa again, 3 empty bottles of vodka not too far away. This is like a hobby for him and he has no job but yet he manages to restrict me from holding on to whatever money I have.

It's just Olivia and I, sitting in her bedroom playing with blocks near the window. We lived in a two bedroom apartment out in Brooklyn, and there were always people outside of our window playing music no matter what time of day it was and for some reason Olivia loved to listen to all of the noises.

"Ma! Doggy." She said with excitement as she pointed out of the window.

I smiled. "Yeah baby I see it, what else do you see?" I asked. She smiled and pointed to a blue car that was driving past. "Boo' cah Ma, cah go beep." I chuckled and pulled her into my lap. She snuggled into me. "You're a little smarty-pants. I love you Livvy." Olivia looked up at me and smiled. "Love too Ma...Neal sleep?" I sighed and nodded. "Yes,"

Olivia wasn't allowed to call Neal her father. His rules not mine he made it very clear that he didn't want to be a father. As far as Olivia knows, he's just a man who we live with. She's always quiet around him, and she never likes to be away from me for to long. Luckily my boss Mr. Gold allowed me to bring Olivia to work with me everyday. His wife Belle was a kind woman and she'd keep Olivia with her for most of my work day which I was thankful for because there is no telling what would happen if I ever left her with Neal.

"Ma!" I felt a small hand smack again my chest. I looked down to see Olivia staring me down with those big brown eyes of hers. "I call you." She said with a hint of annoyance present in her voice. I smirked. "Sorry...what's wrong?" She pointed to her stomach. "Hungry." I was about to stand and go into the kitchen to get her a snack but then I had a better idea. "Olivia? Wanna go on a trip?" She nodded and was about to shout but I stopped her. "Okay, but you have to be a good girl and listen to mommy okay?" She nodded causing a curly brown ponytail to sway. She placed a tiny finger over her mouth. "No tell Neal." She whispered. I nodded. We had done this many times before where we'd leave while he was past out and then return before he decided to wake up.

This time I planned for it to be different.

Olivia and I hurried along to get dressed. I packed clothes and a tooth brush into her Big Bird backpack and hurried into my bedroom to do the same along with grabbing a wad of cash from Neal's top drawer. After packing I picked up Olivia and tip toed past Neal and made a rub for it out of the front door.

_I had no idea where I was going but I sure as hell was not going back to Neal. I would do whatever it takes to stay as far away from him as possible._

I kept running with Olivia hoisted on my hip and her bag and mine on my arm until we ended up in New York City. _New York City? It takes about an hour to get here on foot. Wow._

There were so many people and just by the look on Olivia's face she was amazed. She tugged at my shirt and started to kick her legs, a signal that she wanted to get down. "Hold on tight to Mama's hand okay Livvy?" She nodded and started to whine. I sat her down onto her own two feet and took her hand. "Hungry!" She yelled. I sighed and looked around until I spotted a small café just across the street from where we were now standing. "How about there Livvy?" I asked pointing to the café. She turned her head and nodded. "Uh-huh."

Once inside of the café I found us a seat towards the back near a woman with black hair and black glasses. She was busy reading a book so she didn't acknowledge our presents. She seemed mysterious but she didn't seem harmful so I left Olivia there at our table, while I went to go order us sandwiches, chips, and drinks. When I got back, Olivia was sitting at the mysterious woman's table just talking. I hurried over and picked Olivia up. "Livvy, leave her alone." I said sternly. The woman looked up and smiled. "She's fine dear." _Wow. She's beautiful._ I thought to myself. "I...um...Olivia come on." I stuttered. Olivia pouted and shook her head. "No! I stay with 'Gina."

_Great. She's acting bratty and she knows this woman's name._


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina's Pov

Today was an off day for me, the only difference in my daily routines. After my run, and after I watched the sun rise with Elmo I headed out into the busy streets of New York City. I figured that I'd go pick up a new book from the bookstore and then head on over to the café that I'd been going to for years now.

After grabbing a new book I made my way to the café that was literally just two stores away. As soon as I walked in the familiar smell of tea, coffee, and treats made me feel somewhat complete. "Morning Regina!" A tall barista with blonde hair and dressed in green said with a warm smile. I looked at her and politely smiled. "Hello Rose, how are you?" I asked. She nodded. "Fine, you?" I nodded. "Same as always." I stated. The young woman gave a small smile. She was the only one here that knew of my husband and my son and she'd always ask how I was doing. "Would you like your usual today?" She asked. I nodded. "Yes, please." She smiled. "I'll bring it right over." I thanked her and headed to my usual spot. 

My usual cup of black coffee was no gone, and now I was reading my book. A few minutes in, the bell on the door rang indicating that someone had walked in. Out of habit I looked up to see a blonde haired woman dressed in a red leather jacket, skinny jeans, and a pair of boots. She had a Big Bird back pack and a black bag dangling from her arm and next to her was a pint sized child. A little girl with brown hair and a pair of the prettiest big brown eyes. She had on a Frozen Sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. 

As long as I've been here, I've never seen them before. Usually it's always the same faces in here every morning. My eyes went back to the book that I was reading after I noticed that the pair were making their way to sit at the table next to mine. "Okay Olivia, can you be a big girl and sit here while I go grab food for us to eat?" I glanced over to see the little girl climbing into the seat that wasn't far from mine. She nodded. "Uh-huh!" The woman who I assumed was her mother sat the two bags next to the little girl and made her way to the front register. _What idiot would leave their child next to a complete stranger? For all this woman knows I could be a murder._ With a sigh, I continued to read.

Suddenly I heard giggling. "Hi!" I heard an adorable little voice say. I looked up to see that the same little girl was now sitting directly across from me. _What the hell?_ I didn't want to seem mean so I smiled. "Hi sweetheart...is that your mom?" I asked referring to the blonde. She giggled. "Mama buy us food. We play the running game so Neal don't know." She said. I had no idea what she was talking about so I just nodded. "What's your name?" I asked. "L'ivia!" She said with confidence. i chuckled knowing that she meant Olivia. "Hello Olivia. I'm Regina." She reached over and gently touched my hand. "Hi 'Gina!" She was so cute. She reminded me of Henry. He was always so cheerful and spoke loudly just like the little girl before me.

I listened as the little girl babbled on about Lord knows what. It was sort of heard to understand because her sentences were in fragments and she talked pretty fast. "Livvy, leave her alone." I heard a soft voice say sternly. Olivia and I looked up to see her mother standing there. "She's fine dear." I calmly stated. My brown eyes stared into her emerald green ones. _She's so beautiful._ "I...um...Olivia, come on." Her mother stuttered, instantly pulled me out of my thought. I watched as Olivia pouted and shook her head. "No! I stay with 'Gina." She stated. I smirked and her mother sighed. "Olivia Violet...please don't do that." I looked up at the blonde. "She's fine to sit there, I think she was in the middle of telling me a great story, right Olivia?" I said smiling down at the little girl. She smiled and nodded. "Yah! Sit Ma." The little girl ordered causing me to chuckle. "You're welcome to sit if you'd like..." I said. She extended her hand. "Emma," I looked at the extended hand before shaking it. "Regina...you're welcome to join if you'd like." I offered. She hesitated but decided to pull up an extra seat. She placed half of a sandwich in front of Olivia.

I didn't usually speak to people that I didn't know but there was something about this woman. I wasn't sure what it was but for some reason I wanted to know her. "She's a cutie, how old is she?" Before Emma could answer Olivia looked at me. "Thank you! I 2." Emma and I smiled. "You're welcome sweetie, and wow only 2? You're a talker." Emma sighed. "Yeah, she likes to talk...do you have any?" She asked. _I did...but he's dead now._ I thought to myself. I sighed and nodded. I guess she could tell that I didn't want to talk about Henry, even if she didn't know that he were no longer living. Instead of asking more questions she just gave a half smile and nodded. There was an awkward silence, and I noticed that she wasn't eating anything. Aside from that I noticed something disturbing on Emma's chest. The weren't passion marks either. There were all kinds of black marks, and purple ones too. Not wanting her to realize that I had been staring so I decided to look away. 

"So, Emma what do you do?" I asked. "Oh, um I'm a librarian. I work at a library not too far from here actually...what about you?" She asked. "Professional photographer." I stated nonchalantly. She nodded. "Cool," She seemed a little on edge and she kept glancing out of the window, as if she were expecting someone. _I hope everything is alright._ "Ma, no wait it." Olivia whined while rubbing her eyes. Emma looked down at her daughter. "Okay baby, are you tired?" Olivia nodded. "Go Home? 'Fore Neal wake up?" Emma frantically shook her head. _Who is this Neal Guy? Maybe he's the one who caused the marks on Emma's neck. No Regina...it's none of your concern._ "We're not going home Liv," Olivia looked at her mother, confusion written all over her face. "But he be angry." I listened as Olivia talked and watched the nervous look on Emma's face. I stood up causing the both of them to look at me.

I closed my book and placed it into the bag that I had. I grabbed the two book bags and held them out to Emma. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Wha-what are you doing?" "Come with me." I said sternly. Emma shook her head. "No. For all I know you could be a...murderer." She whispered. I scuffed. "Well that obviously didn't stop you from leaving a two year old unattended moments ago now did it? I'm no murdered dear. You two obviously have nowhere to go, and I'm being kind enough to help you. Now are you coming or not?" I asked. She stared at me for what felt like hours before taking the backpacks from my hand and standing. She looked as if she wanted to cry. "Thank you." She said, voice trembling slightly. I nodded and lead the way out of the café.

_Damn it Regina. What have I gotten myself into?_

 


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's Pov

Is this woman seriously allowing Olivia and I into her home? I mean she hardly know us, and we hardly know her. Why the hell is she being so nice? An even bigger question, why didn't I stop myself from leaving with her.  I've never had someone be this kind to me, aside from Ingrid that is. Maybe she just feels sorry for me.

Olivia had fallen asleep in my arms while we walked a few blocks to get to Regina's apartment. She lived in a two bedroom apartment, it had a welcoming feeling to it, it smelled of apples and cinnamon, most of her décor and furniture was either red or black. The last thing I noticed was all of the cool drawings that she had laying around. For a woman who I assumed lived on her own she seems to make enough money to support herself. 

"Emma you can lay Olivia down in the guest room. It's straight down that hall, the door to your right." Regina said as she closed the front door and sat our bags down on the black leather sofa. I nodded and went to lay Olivia down in the room, after that I went back into the living room where Regina was sitting. "Why did you let us come here?" I asked suddenly. She looked at me and motioned for me to have a seat. I sat across from her. "I noticed the bruises on your neck...Emma, I know that Olivia is two but she mentioned that you were running from whoever Neal is. I know it all too well. My mother went through it with my father and I've witnessed it. Whatever he is doing to you, you don't deserve it. Neither does she."

I shook my head. "I take it that you don't do this often for people." She chuckled. "I don't...there was just this feeling...like I had to help you. I know this may be personal but why?" She asked. I knew what she meant. Why was I so stupid? Why did I allow this man to control my life? Why did I get my child involved? Why didn't I leave sooner? "I...was afraid to leave. I guess I built up enough courage to finally find a way out. He just so happened to be passed out on the sofa and I packed what I could for the both of us." I chuckled. "Honestly...I know that this won't last. He'll come looking for me, eventually. He'll find me...and when he does...there is no telling what he'll do to me." I didn't realize that I was crying until she sat a box of Kleenex in front of me. I grabbed a few pieces of tissue and proceeded to wipe my tears away. 

"Emma you should really go to the police about this, does he hurt Olivia as well?" She asked. I shook my head. "No...he says that she's my punishment. Which is stupid. I love her so much she's what keeps me going. Neal and I...we're married and my own husband raped me...I have nightmares about it still." I suddenly felt as if I had shared too much with her. "I'm...uh I'm sorry. I just...never had anyone who cared about me, and here you are, all I know is your first name and what you do for a living." Regina shook her head. "No, dear it's fine. It's unfortunate that you had to experience things of that nature. You're welcome to stay, under one condition." She stated. I looked at her. "What's that?" She leaned forward and touched my hand. "You need to file a report. Send that bastard away." She said sternly. I rested my elbows on my knees and placed my head in my hands. "But wha-" She shook her head. "No buts. I'm sorry to sound so harsh dear but it's time that you fight back." She's right. I need to stop being so afraid and I need to stop Neal once and for all. "Fine...I'll file a report first think in the morning. Thank you Regina..." She gave a smile. "Great, it'll get better Emma." I nodded and looked into her eyes.

Even though she smiled I knew that it wasn't real. I knew it too well. I often smiled to hide my pain. Pain that she obviously had. I could see sadness in her eyes. By helping me she was setting her emotions aside. I wanted to ask her if she was okay but I figured that now wasn't the time. Her eyes showed that she was screaming for someone to free her from whatever it was that was holding her back.

I hardly knew this woman but just like she helped me, I was going to help her in return.

 

 


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So from this point on nearly each chapter will have more than one POV which will be stated within the chapter, otherwise if a chapter is only from one person point of view I'll put who it is in the chapter summary. As I've done for the last 5 chapters. Enjoy :)

**Regina:**

Deep down I knew that allowing Emma and Olivia to stay with me, was the right thing to do. After hearing her talk about Neal and how he abused her my mind instantly went to the abuse that my father put my own mother through.

My father was a drunk, and he was very violent. I can't even recall a time where he wasn't drunk or when he wasn't beating on my mother. He's always been that way.   
The funny thing about it though, outside of home people saw him as the sweetest and most kindhearted man but at home, it was a different story. He didn't care if my twin sister, my big sister and I saw him drag our mother around by her hair. He never cared if we knew that he had another woman in their bed while mother was away at work. None of us dared to tell mother about it because we were afraid of what father would do to us.

Luckily my mother finally worked up enough courage to leave him. We fled from our hometown of Austin, Texas and we've been here in New York ever since then. We haven't seen or heard from him since. My mother lived with the constant fear that he'd find her but he never did, and now she's living her life worry free. 

I wanted that for Emma. She deserved it, Olivia deserved it. As long as I had anything to do with it, I was going to help her. Even if it meant allowing the duo to stay with me. I hardly knew the woman but there was something about her that I liked. I wasn't quite sure what it was but I knew that getting to know her wouldn't be so hard.

_Next Day..._

Today Emma would be heading down to the local police station to file a report. She was so nervous but I assured her that everything would be fine. She didn't want Olivia to be there so I offered to go along so that I could keep an eye on her daughter.

As usual, I went for my run and then came home to shower and watch the sunrise with Elmo. The only difference about this morning was that when I got back to my apartment, Emma was already sitting out there. She had on an over sized blue sweatshirt and a pair of black shorts. Once I stepped out onto the balcony she didn't even notice that I was there, it wasn't until Elmo brushed up against her. Emma jumped slightly. "Oh shit..." I chuckled causing her to look at me. "Oh, morning." She said.

"Good morning Dear," She looked down at the Elmo. "Russian Blue...belongs to you?" I nodded. "Yes, her name is Elmo." Emma looked up at me and smirked. "Hm, there has to be a story behind that." I nodded. "There is but I don't wish to share." I deadpanned. She slightly nodded. "Understood... It's so beautiful out here." She said as she looked out at the city. I nodded and sat next to her. Elmo hopped up and laid across my lap. "Yeah...it is. I sit out here and watch the sunrise every morning."

Emma looked over at me. "I saw you running this morning, do you run often?" She asked. I nodded. "I do. Haven't missed a single one of my runs." "I can tell." She mumbled hoping that I wouldn't hear her but I did, I just ignored it. _What does that even supposed to mean?_ We sat silently until I heard soft cries. I looked over to see Emma sitting there with her knees drawn up to her chest and her head was tucked down.

"Emma?" I said quietly. She sighed and looked up. "I'm sorry...I just...just thinking. I didn't realize that I was crying." I gave her a reassuring smile. "It's fine...wanna talk about it?" She sighed and reverted back to looking at the city below. "Just a little scared. I just want everything to be okay. I want to be happy, being scared all of the fucking time isn't how I want it to be. Then I just think of my little girl. She's only two years old, but she's so smart. She knows that her father abuses me, she thinks he's just someone that she and I live with. He refuses to acknowledge her as his daughter. I always have this thought that once she's older she'll go through what I went through. That she'll hate me." She said with a trembling voice.

I gently touched her shoulder. "Oh Emma, everything is going to get better for you. Olivia won't go through that and she won't hate you." Emma took a deep breath. "I just want her to have better than me. I want her life to be filled with love, I never had that growing up. I grew up in foster care and when I finally had a mother figure she ends up dying. Now I'm a mother to an awesome and a very sassy little person and sometimes it's scary." I nodded. "She's in great hands Emma, you're a great mother. Stop crying please." She nodded and looked at me. "Thanks again...for helping me." I smiled. "Not problem at all."

**Emma:**

Well this is it. Time to speak to a detective to file a report against Neal. I just hope it all goes well.

Regina, Olivia, and I were now standing outside of the 16th precinct and I was so afraid to go through with this. Regina was standing next to me with Olivia asleep in her arms. "Whenever you're ready Emma. You can do this." She said calmly. I nodded and reached for the door. _You can do this Emma. You can do this._ I opened the door and went inside.

I had no idea where to go so I walked up to a desk where a male officer was sitting. "E-excuse me." The officer looked at me. "Yes ma'am, how may I help you?" I guess he could tell that I was hesitant to tell him what I was there for. He slightly nodded and left. I turned to Regina in confusion. "What happened?" She asked. I shrugged. "No idea..." Regina nodded towards the front desk. I turned to see the same police officer but standing next to him was a woman. They approached us. 

"Hello, I'm Sergeant Benson, is there something that I can help you with?" the woman asked. I nodded. "I um...need to file a report on my husband...I'm uh, a rape victim and he beats me. It's been going on for years but I was afraid to get away from him. Yesterday I finally decided to leave so I took my daughter and we left. This woman was kind enough to allow us to stay with her...but I-I'm afraid that he'll come looking for me." I said.

Sergeant Benson nodded. "What is your name ma'am?" "Emma...Emma Swan." I said. She nodded. "And you ma'am?" She asked nodding towards Regina. "Regina Mills." Olivia sighed. "Hey!" She said with her arms folding. Sergeant Benson smiled. "Hi sweetie, what's your name?" Olivia smiled. "L'livia." She shouted with excitement. "Cool, my name is Olivia as well." Olivia shook her head. "No. My name not yours." Sergeant Benson chuckled. "Emma would you mind giving a statement? We'll need more information and then we'll need to know more about him." She informed me.

I nodded. "Yeah...I'll give a statement." "Great, has he..." She trailed off and nodded towards Olivia who was now sitting in the lobby with Regina. "No...she's um a product of rape." Sergeant Benson slightly nodded. "Follow me to my office, we'll talk there." "Mommy!" I looked down to see Olivia tugging on my leather jacket. She pouted. "Go bye-bye?" She asked. I bent down and kissed her. "I'll be back. Stay with Regina okay?" Olivia nodded and hugged me tightly before running off. "She's a cutie." Sergeant Benson said as we headed towards an elevator. I smiled. "Yeah...she's my world." Sergeant Benson looked at me. "Emma I'm going to do everything that I can to assure that Neal never hurts you again." 

_I hope that she's right. I'm tired of being afraid._


	7. Seven

**Regina:**

Emma's been upstairs with Sergeant Benson for a little over an hour now. Olivia was starting to get fussy and I didn't know what she wanted. I purchased a toy for her to play with before we arrived at the police station but she didn't want it. I bought her a bag of chips out of the vending machine but she didn't want those either. I figured that since she took a short nap, that maybe she needed to sleep but when I tried to lay her across my lap she glared at me. I don't recall Henry ever acting like this at her age plus every child isn't the same so I didn't know what to do.

"Olivia honey what's wrong?" I asked. She was whining and constantly hitting her head against my chest. "No!" She shouted. I sighed. "Are you ready to go?" She frantically nodded her head. "Go Gina!" "We have to wait for your mom sweetheart." She shook her head. "No! We go now!" I couldn't help but laugh causing her to smile at me. "Hey, if you can behave just a little while longer we'll go to the park." She cheered. "Ya!" I tapped her nose. "Yeah? Well you have to relax for a while. Your mom should be done soon. Okay?" She nodded and cuddled closer to me, pulling my hands so that I could wrap my arms around her.

**Emma:**

Sergeant Benson was sending her team out to arrest Neal, it turns out that he's got a warrant out for his arrest. Before he met me he's been charged with assault and battery, had had 3 DUIs and now rape and spousal abuse. From what Sergeant Benson has told me, Neal is more than likely to do a few years behind bars. Hearing that put me at ease a little but I had this fear that even if jail were the case, Neal would still found me.

"Okay Emma, I know all of this is hard for you but I want you to continue to stay strong, and here take my card. If you need anything please don't hesitate to call okay?" Sergeant Benson said as she placed a business card in my hand. I nodded and placed the card in my pocket. "Thank you...so um what do I do now?" I asked. She leaned forward in her chair. "Live. Let me handle this. If you feel yourself in any kind of danger you call. You and your daughter will be fine, you have my word. That bastard won't come near you and if he does Emma you need to be strong. Fight back." _Fight back? Do I even have enough in me to fight back?_ Sighing I stood. "Thanks... For everything." She smiled slightly and nodded. "No problem. Take care and I'll give you a call if I need anything." With a final nod I said goodbye and headed back down to the main lobby.

When I got to main lobby, the sight before me made my heart melt. Olivia and Regina were making faces at one another and laughing. Olivia never really liked to be around other people besides me, and my boss's wife. There was something about Regina that she liked because since we've met her yesterday she hasn't left Regina's side. Seeing Olivia so happy meant everything to me.

"Ma!" Olivia said as she hopped out of Regina's arms and ran over to hug me. I picked her up. Regina stood and walked over to me. "How did it go?" I nodded. "Could we maybe talk about it later?" Regina nodded. "Sure, oh I told Olivia that we'd go to the park for a while, since she behaved." Olivia clapped her small hands together. "Go!" Regina and I chuckled. "That's fine, thank you for watching her...you know she really likes you, she doesn't really like to stay with other people." I said to Regina as we walked out of the police station. "It's no problem at all Emma, besides she's a sweetheart." I chuckled. "Then you haven't been around her long enough." Regina smiled. "I don't believe it at all." _She is just so fucking gorgeous! Wait Emma no._ Regina raised an eyebrow. "Emma?" I blinked and shook my head. "Huh?" She smirked. "I said what would you like for lunch?" She asked. "Oh. Um whatever you'd like is fine." She slightly nodded and walked ahead of me. My eyes traveled to her behind. "Wow." I mumbled, causing her to turn her head and look at me. "What?" I shook my head. "What? I didn't say anything." She furrowed her eyebrows. "Very well then. Is pizza okay?" She asked as she stopped in front of a pizza place. I shrugged. "Yeah. Cool." She nodded and took Olivia from my arms before heading inside. I watched as the two of them sat down at a booth. 

 


	8. Eight

**Emma:**

Olivia and I have been living with Regina for a little over a month now and there has been no sign of Neal. Sergeant Benson calls to see how we're doing and she stopped by once to tell me that Neal had been arrested. That was a relief to me because I no longer had to worry about him harming us but deep down I had this feeling that he'd find us again.

I guess that you could say that Regina and I are becoming friends. She's still mysterious and there is a lot that I don't know about her but I'm sure I'll figure her out sooner or later. I'm starting to really have feelings for her but I don't know how she'll react so I'll just keep it all to myself. There is just something about Regina that makes me want to be closer to her.

I had just gotten Olivia to sleep after an hour of chasing after her to stay in bed. She finally given up and fell asleep. With a sigh I stood and tiptoed out of the room and into the front room. Regina was sitting on the sofa drinking a glass of red wine and watching a Lifetime movie. I plopped down besides her. "She gave up and fell asleep huh?" She asked glancing at me. I nodded. "Yes...hopefully she stays asleep. The little bugger likes to wake up in the middle of the night." Regina chuckled and held up a bottle of red wine. "Want some?" I shrugged and took the bottle. "Drink the rest," She said. With another shrug I took the bottle and downed the rest of the wine. We sat in silence for a while until Elmo hopped onto the sofa and onto my lap. I rubbed her head. "So are you ever going to tell me how she got the name Elmo?" I asked.

Regina turned her head to look at me and sighed. "You just don't give up do you Swan?" I smirked. "Nope...I mean I figured since you pretty much know about me, it's only fair that I know about you." She slightly nodded. "My son...he named her. she was a day old when I found her in the park. I brought her home and my son...Henry...he insisted that we name her Elmo. I told him that she was a girl but there was no backing down with him. So Elmo it was." I nodded. "So you do have a son." I stated. She nodded. "Had." I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Oh...Regina I...sorry." She shook her head and walked off into the kitchen, shortly returning with a bottle of tequila and two glasses. "It's fine...want some?" I nodded. "I didn't take you as a tequila kind of girl." Regina chuckled and poured us both a drink. She sat down next to me. "You were open wit me about your life...so why shouldn't I be open with you?" I looked into her eyes. "Regina...don't share anything that you're not comfortable with sharing." She shook her head. "No, Emma I feel comfortable with you so I'll tell you about me." 

It was only right that I comforted her after she shared the story of what happened to her husband and her son. Now we're both sitting on the sofa, drunk. Her head is on my shoulder, sitting in comfortable silence as we listened to the sound of whatever was on the television and the sound of rain falling and hitting against the windows. "Emma...I wasn't planning on telling you this...but ever since you and Olivia have been here...I no longer feel alone." She said in a slur. I laughed and looked at her. "Regina, I feel the same way...Just like you were there for me. I'll be there for you. Okay?" I cooed as I rubbed her head. She glared at me and then busted out into a fit of laughter. "I'm not a...fucking animal Swan...don't pat my head like that." Her voice was low and raspy but so sexy. I caught myself staring at her, and then I noticed a scar above her lip that I had seen before but never thought too much about. "What happened?" I whispered.

She furrowed her eyebrow. "What?" Her fingers landed on the scar. "Oh..." She laughed again and took another sip of her drink before slamming it down on the coffee table before us. "When I was a little girl, I was attacked by a dog. My twin sister dared me to swing at it with a stick and the dog just ran after me." She said with a shrug. I giggled. "Why the fuck would you do that?" She smirked. "I was 8...and I was a dare devil. Plus Ruby told me that if I did that she'd make my bed for a month."

"Seriously Regina? Your bed?" Regina placed her head back onto my shoulder. "I hated making my bed. Enough about that. Do you have any scars?" She asked. I nodded and sat up, causing her to do the same. I pulled my shirt off leaving me in a blue sports bra. I pointed to my stomach. "When I was 12...I was climbing a fence after I had stolen a bag of chips from the store, and my shirt gets caught on the wire, I was scared as shit because there was this kid in my foster home at the time who told me that if I stole anything that a police officer would chop off my fingers. I believed it obviously. So yeah my shirt gets caught on the wire and in attempt to free myself I turned around and started yanking at the shirt and when I finally got free I fell forwards and my stomach was cut. I cried so hard."

Regina's eyes were locked in on my scar. She brushed her fingers across it, sending chills down my spine. "Did you...get caught?" I gently grabbed her hand causing her to look at me. "No...well yeah but I hid the chips in my bag before anyone came over to help me. The owner of the store ended up making me work at the store on the weekends after she took me to get stitched up." Regina downed the rest of her drink all while staring at me. I couldn't read her, but I didn't care that she was staring.

"Hey...wanna play a game?" I asked. Regina shook her head. "A game?" I slowly nodded. "Yeah...it's called I'm going to a picnic...you have to use the alphabet. If you mess up we both have to drink...if I mess up...we both drink. Cool?" She nodded and ran off into the kitchen to grab two small personal bottles of tequila. _Wow, how much does she have?_ She nearly tripped over Elmo who was asleep in the middle of the living room floor. "Okay...You start us off Swan. A personal bottle for you and one for me." I nodded. "Okay...I'm going to a picnic and I'm bringing apples." Regina smiled and sat Indian style facing me. She leaned forward and slapped my leg. "This will be easy...I'm going to a picnic and I'm bringing apples...and bananas."

We were at the end of the game and our drinks were gone. Regina was a trooper at holding her liquor and so was I. Now we were laying on the sofa head to head staring up at the ceiling. I hiccupped. "Thank you Regina." I mumbled. "For what Swan?" I reached my hand backwards and she grabbed it. "For helping me of course...I really appreciate your help, and with helping with Olivia even when you didn't have to." There was a moment of silence. "No need to thank me Emma. You know that you and Olivia are welcomed to stay for as long as you need to." I turned over so that I was on my stomach and so that my face was above hers. She squinted and then laughed lightly. "Ms. Swan...what are you-" I cut her off with a full kiss to her lips. Her eyes went wide so I quickly pulled away. She and I sat up. "Oh God...Regina I'm sorry...I..." She surprised me by kissing me back. The kiss felt so...magical, and when she pulled away she smiled, causing me to do the same.


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina's Pov

That kiss is what started it all. Even though we didn't take it to the next level, every now and then we'd steal kisses from one another, flirt, and cuddle. Other times we'd go out on dates, and since we didn't have a sitter for Olivia most of our dates consisted of staying up late, talking about random things, and eating junk food which I hardly did but with Emma I was pretty much opened to trying and doing just about anything. She had that affect on me. I was afraid to let her love me...if that's not too soon to say. I had this thought in my head that if I did, then something terrible would happen to her, and then I'd be alone again. And now that Emma and Olivia were in my life...I didn't want to be alone again. 

I woke up to the sight of Emma and Olivia snuggled together fast asleep next to me. Smiling, I decided to skip my daily routine and decided to go and cook breakfast instead. I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. It's been a while since I've cooked breakfast for anyone other than myself and I wanted to go all out. So breakfast would consist of pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage, and oatmeal since that was one of Olivia's favorites. It took me an hour to get everything done and as soon as I finished making plates I felt a cold hand gently tapping my leg. I looked down to see Olivia standing there, carrying Elmo in her arms. Elmo never liked to be carried around but whenever Olivia got a hold of her, Elmo didn't seem to mind. "Good morning Liv." I said with a smile. Olivia grinned and rested her head against my leg. "Hungry sweetie?" I asked. She nodded. "Okay, well why don't you put Elmo down, and then you can eat." She nodded again and allowed Elmo to run off. I fixed a plate for Olivia and I and sat her on my lap since she couldn't reach the table on her own. 

Emma was still asleep so I decided to bring a plate to her. "Hey Emma," I said. She groaned and rolled over to my side of the bed. "Mama! Wake up." Olivia said as she jumped onto of her. Emma groaned causing me to laugh. "Are you okay Em?" I asked. She nodded and stood up with Olivia now on her back. "Mama...Mommy make breakfast." Olivia said causing Emma and I to look at one another. I didn't mind that she called me that, it's just that I never expected to hear anyone call me that again. "Regina...you're crying what's wrong?" Emma came over and pulled me into her arms. I didn't fight I just relaxed in her arms and cried. She rubbed my back and kissed my forehead. "Sorry...she just really loves you." I shook my head. "No...Emma it's not that...it's...I just never thought I'd ever hear it again. It's a little overwhelming but I'm willing to be whatever she wants me to be to her." Emma hugged me tighter before letting go. "I said it before and I'll say it again. You don't have to be alone anymore. The way that we met isn't ideal but I'm glad that we met Gina...and I...I love you." She said quietly. I smiled up at her. "I...I love you too Emma. I love you too." She loves me. I love her. I love Olivia. I just hope that everything goes well from this point on. I can't end up being alone again. I can't lose them. _I can't._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters will be much shorter than others(think of them as fillers if you will), longer chapters as the story progresses. 
> 
> So if you haven't noticed already, there have been a few time skips only because I wanted to keep the plot going steady but don't worry, the original fic had a good 30-40 chapters no major parts will be removed though smaller new parts may be added along the way.


	10. Ten

**Emma:**

4 months that Regina and I have been together and I can't recall ever being this happy. Regina makes me smile without trying, she always gives comforting words, she's great with Olivia and its great to see Olivia opening up to someone so soon. She loves Regina and always wants to do what Regina does.

Today we were just relaxing at home. Regina has turned the guest room into Olivia's bedroom with loads of stuff that Olivia loved. She never wanted to leave her room and always ended up having tea parties with Elmo, who she had claimed as "her kitty".

Regina and I were cuddled on the sofa under a blanket, my hand on her inner thigh slowly making my way up. " Emma...she's awake. Stop it." I smirked and kissed her cheek. "The kids a twat block." Regina laughed and playfully smacked my arm. "Shut up Swan, speaking of," Olivia came into the living room crying. I held my arms out for Olivia but she ignored me and went straight to Regina. Regina smirked at me. "What's wrong Princess?" Olivia rubbed her stomach and whined. Before Regina and I could ask her what was wrong with her stomach, she puked all over Regina's shirt. Regina hurried and ran with Olivia to the bathroom. Olivia cried even more. "Oh no Olivia I'm not upset baby its okay." I heard Regina say. Standing I headed into Olivia's room to get a change of clothes for Olivia and then into Regina and my room to grab a change of clothes for her as well. "Emma, could you get a dry towel please?" Regina shouted over the sound of Olivia's crying and the sound of running bath water. I grabbed the towel and took the clothes and towel to Regina. "Thanks Em." I nodded and snickered. Regina took off the puke covered shirt and glared at me. "It's not funny Emma. Shut up." I pursed my lips together and leaned against the sink. "Kinda is Babe...Olivia now that you puked all over Regina are you feeling better?" I asked. Olivia pouted. "Quiet Ma!" Regina smiled. "See, Emma she doesn't find it funny at all. Hey could you feed Elmo for me?" I kissed the both of them and left.

**Regina:**

I gave Olivia a bath, got her dressed and tucked her into her bed for a nap. After I showered and changed clothes I went back to cuddling with Emma. "I can't believe Olivia picked you instead of her own Mother." Emma said. I chuckled and rested my head on her shoulder. "She loves my hugs, don't feel bad Em, I haven't pissed her off yet." Emma shoved me. "Oh so I do? Well...I probably do, she's always glaring at me." I smiled. "She doesn't like to be told what to do I've noticed. She's sassier than I am." Emma shook her head. "It's about the same, I've got two sassy ladies on my hands. Speaking of hands." She trailed off. "Em," I moaned softly and closed my eyes when I felt her place her warm hand into my pants.

She hummed into my ear. "Someone is excited to see me...oh and you're not wearing panties?" She raised an eyebrow and snickered. "Bad Regina..." She husked into my ear. I felt a chill down my spine and my body began to shutter. My eyes shot open and I felt my skin turn red. "Oh God..." I mumbled. Emma looked at me with a big grin on her face. "Regina..." I frantically shook my head. "Shut the hell up Swan." I warned. She laughed hard and shook her head. "Regina...you just-" I jumped on top of her and we rolled off of the sofa and onto the floor. She was on top of me and she had my arms pinned down to the floor with her hands. "Did you just come?" She finally manages to say without laughing. I sighed. "It's your fault Emma." She smiled and bent down to kiss my lips. "It's okay Gina...I must really turn you on." I smiled. "No Ms. Swan, I just randomly orgasm for the hell of it. Get up please." She and I sat up, resting our backs against the sofa.

Emma wouldn't stop teasing me about it even after I went to go change. When I got into the living room I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks as I stared at Emma who was standing at the opened front door. "Reg, they said that they know you." Emma said nodding towards the three figures on the opposite side of the opened door. I blinked and glanced from the three figures and then to my girlfriend. _What the hell are they doing here?_ "Regina, sweetheart aren't you going to invite us in." The all too familiar voice says snapping me out of my thoughts. I put on a fake smile and walked towards Emma. "Yes. Mother, Zelena, Ruby...please come in."

_Shit. They could have at least called!_


	11. Eleven

  
**Regina:**

Shit. I really wish that my mother and sisters would have called before they just decided to pop up. Then again why would they? I've ignored their calls for a little over a year, have avoided them, and pretty much pushed them away when all they wanted to do was help me when I was down. Now here I am supposedly happy, with a girlfriend who has a daughter. They live with me how an I supposed to explain that. I don't even think my mom knows that I'm bisexual. I have been since I was a young girl. My first girlfriend's name was Lacy. We were both 14 and the only one who knew about Lacy was Ruby, only because .

This is going to be so awkward. I was in the kitchen pouring drinks for everyone when a familiar voice startled me. "What's the matter sis? You know we would have called. Mother insisted that we stopped by to check on you. A visit was long overdue." My sister Zelena said. She was the only one with an English accent. I glared at her and sighed. "Sorry...I know that I should have called I just...I don't know." Zelena looked at me and suddenly hugged me. "I've missed you Reggie. I wish that you would have called. I know that losing Daniel and Henry was hard for you, hell it was hard for us all sis, but I wanted to be there for you."  I hugged her back. "I'm sorry Z..I just didn't want to be a burden." She pulled away from the hug and pinched my arm. "Nonsense. Hey so is the Blonde your girlfriend?" She asked with a smirk." I felt myself blush. Zelena chuckled and took the drinks from me and headed back into the front room. 

When I went back into the front room mother was talking to Emma and she seemed to like her. "Regina, sweetheart how have you been?" Mother asked as she walked over to hug me. "Fine mother." She kissed my cheek and whispered. "I know she's your girlfriend Reg, no need to even think about lying." Mother said sternly. I looked at her and she smiled, a sign that I didn't have to worry.

**Emma:**

Regina seemed nervous after she saw her mother and sisters but her nervousness went away after her mother hugged her. They were nice and before Regina and I could tell them that we were dating they seemed to already know. When they met Olivia they were all over her. Olivia took a liking to Zelena and sat under her the whole time. Regina's sisters' talked to me for a while and informed me that if I ever hurt Regina that they'd kick my ass. I could lie and say that I wasn't frightened because I was, and I knew that they would do anything to protect her. I assured them that I would never hurt her which resulted in a hug from the two of them. Cora, and I talked privately and for some reason I felt as if I could openly talk to her about anything, and that's what I did. We sat out the balcony for a while and I told her about all of the things that Neal had put me through and even told her how Regina opened up her doors for us. Cora gave me her number and told me that if I ever needed her to give her a call. It felt nice to have more people who excepted you and were willing to help you when they could.

They stayed and had dinner with us, lasagna that Cora and Regina had made. It was nice to hear some of Regina's embarrassing childhood stories even if she didn't want them to be told and it was even greater to see the smile on Regina's face. A smile so pure and so genuine. She was happy to have them back in her life and seeing her happy made me happy. 

 They had been gone for an hour now and Regina and had just put Olivia down for bed and we were now in the kitchen cleaning up. "How are you feeling Reg?" I asked Regina. She dried off a plate and passed it to me. She smiled. "Fine...I'm glad to have them...and you and Olivia. This is the happiest that I've been. Thank you Emma." She said sweetly. I smiled and pulled her into my arms after putting the plate away. "For being here. I know that I helped you but it's just that since you've been here, you've pulled me from my boring routine and every morning we always end up doing something different. You make me laugh and you don't even try...I just love you...but I'm so afraid that I'll lose you." I shook my head and kissed her lips. "Regina...I love you too babe. You won't lose me, I'll be here for you as long as you'll allow me to. You've changed me as well, you've shown me that not all people are bad, and that I still have room to trust. You've held me when I was afraid, picked me up when I was down and I'll always be thankful for that." She kissed me and pushed me up against the counter.

 

I gasped and slightly pushed her off of me when I heard noises coming from the front door. "Emma what's wrong?" I shushed her and grabbed a knife from the drawer to my right. "Emma," I shook my head. "Someone is outside of the front door...go to Olivia's room. Stay there until I come get you." I warned. She shook her head. "Em, no let me go." I stopped her before she could walk off, "No...Regina please just go. Now." She finally nodded and kissed me again before hurrying into Olivia's room and shutting the door.

The noises grew louder, and then someone started banging on the door. Sighing I went to go see who it was figuring that it was a neighbor I opened the door. Seeing who was on the opposite side made my eyes grow wide. "Surprise bitch." I panicked and tried to shut the front door but it was too late. Two strong hands grabbed me, and held the knife that I was previously holding up to my neck. "If you scream I will kill you...lets go." The voice whispered into my ear as I was turned and pushed out of the apartment.

This can not be happening.


	12. Twelve

_"Don't come out until I come get you..."_

Regina:

It's been a little over 30 minutes since I've been in Olivia's room and Emma came to get me. I heard muffled noises and then silence. I was starting to get worried. Olivia was in my arms asleep so I gently got out of her bed and tucked her in before leaving her room. I tiptoed into the living room only to find the front door ajar, and Emma was nowhere to be found. "Emma?" I whispered, in hopes that she would answer. No answer. I peeped out of the ajar door and there was no sign of her. I started to panic as I shut the door and leaned against it. "No...Emma where are you?" I managed to breathe out. I stood up straight and hurried over to the window to see if I could see any signs of her. Out of frustration I smacked my hands against the windowpane and groaned. "Swan...where the hell are you?" I mumbled to myself. "Mommy 'Gina?" I turned around when I heard a small but adorable voice. Olivia was standing there in her Minnie Mouse footie pajamas rubbing her eyes, Elmo right next to her. I sighed. "Come here." I said with extended arms.

She staggered over to me and bumped into my legs. "Up," She said. I picked her up and sat her on my lap as soon as I sat down. "What's wrong Liv?" She rested her head on my chest. "Where Mama?" She mumbled. I felt an urge to cry, because I had no idea how to answer Olivia's question especially since I'm trying to figure out the answer for myself. "She's...out." I whispered. Olivia just shrugged her little shoulder's and cuddled into me. Once she was asleep again I leaned over to my left to grab the house phone so that I could dial Zelena's number. For some reason she was the only one that I wanted to talk to at the moment. I needed her, I had no idea what to do.

  
Emma:

UN-FUCKING-believable! Finally I decided to stop worrying about Neal finding me and now this happens. He sends his brother to come find me. Killian Jones. The most annoying person in the world. Right now I'm sitting next to him in the passenger seat of an old yellow beetle and he's been rambling on about how he couldn't wait to tell Neal that I have a girlfriend. So fucking what? Yeah I was afraid that Killian would kill me but as long as I show that I'm not afraid then he probably won't have a reason to kill me. Right? 

"So, Swan you just figured that your worries were over when you got my brother thrown into jail, huh?" He said in that annoying Irish accent of his. I shrugged and glanced at him. "Maybe...hey could we maybe stop at McDonald's? I'd like a milkshake Killy." Killian clenched his jaws together and swerved into another lane so that he could pull into McDonald's. I smirked and watched as he pulled up to the speaker. He glared at me. "Act as if everything is normal okay?" I raised an eyebrow. "Okay...oh! fries too." He rolled his eyes and ordered my shake and fries.

  
We were now driving down a dark road in silence. Apparently I started asking too many questions or something because he punched me twice in the face. Now my lip is busted and my eye is swollen. It hurt like hell but I wasn't going to show that I was in pain. I just want to go home. I just want to be with my girlfriend and my daughter. That's all I want but instead Neal just can't seem to let me go.

  
Regina:

I had called Zelena and told her what happened and she insured me that she'd be on her way. Olivia kept waking up so now she's wide awake and sitting on my lap at the kitchen table munching on cheerios and drinking apple juice. Looking at her was like looking at Emma. Emma Swan...the woman who I had taken into my home. The woman who has helped me open my eyes and shown me that I can still love and live my life. The same woman who I had fallen in love with. Emma...the woman who I can not lose.

  
A light knock at the door pulled me from my thoughts. "Door knock!" Olivia exclaimed. I chuckled and stood with her in my arms. We went to the door. "Who is it?" I mumbled. "It's Zelena, darling open up." I opened the door to see Zelena standing there with my twin sister Ruby. Ruby looked pissed and she was already glaring at me. "Zelena...I told you not to tell her anything." I hissed. Zelena rolled her eyes and walked passed me. Taking Olivia from my arms on the way in. Ruby stood in front of me and shook her head. "Rubes, what is it?" I asked. "Seriously? Reg do you think that I don't care about you or something?" I raised an eyebrow. I get that she's upset but what the hell is she talking about. "What?" "You heard me. Your girlfriend is missing Regina you can't find her, and it's like you don't even want my help at all." She yelled. I slightly tilted my head. "Mind keeping it down. Her daughter doesn't know that her mother is missing and I'd like to keep it that way for her sake. Ruby it's not that I don't want your help. I only told Zelena because you're so overprotective." She sighed. "Well I care about you Regina...tell me one thing though." I slightly nodded. "What is it?" She glanced at a picture of Emma, Olivia and I that was taken at a fair. "You love them don't you?" I smiled. "I do Ruby...Its been a while since I've been this happy...I never thought that I'd love anyone but sometimes I feel as if Daniel sent Emma and Olivia to me." Ruby patted my shoulder lightly and shut the door as we walked farther into the living room. "Then we're going to help you bring Emma home." She said in a low tone so that Olivia wouldn't hear.


	13. Thirteen

**Regina:**

It's almost been an hour since Emma had disappeared. I've tried calling her phone but there was no answer. That's when Ruby realized that Emma's phone was in the kitchen. Shit. Olivia's cranky now and wants her mom, she's crying for her and my sisters' and I are trying to calm her down all while trying to find traces of where Emma could be. My gut was telling me to call the police but I was afraid that if I did, something bad would happen, or someone would come after me. Neal had to be behind all of this, I just know it. 

"Liv, darling it's okay. Mama's coming back." Zelena said to Olivia calmly as she bounced her lightly on her hip. Olivia wasn't trying to hear it, she kept banging her head against Zelena's chest. "Reg, why is she doing this?" Zelena asked worried. I sighed. "She's angry and she's sleepy...Olivia cut it out." I said sternly. She looked at me and pouted. "Want Mama!" She shouted. "I want her too..." I mumbled, trying so hard not to cry.

Ruby came over and hugged me. "Goodness, Regina she's really special to you huh?" I nodded. "Yes...Ruby why does she make me feel like this? I haven't gone jogging since she's been here...I don't have morning routines anymore. I drink orange juice out of a carton now because of her. We dance in our underwear...all three of us. I enjoy all of the things that we do together Rubes...I...can't lose her." She rubbed small circles on my back. "Regina, why won't you just call the police?" She asked. Pulling away from the hug I sat down on the sofa. "Because...I know who is behind all of this...her ex...but he's in jail. At least I believe he is. I jus-" Something under the coffee table caught my attention. "What is it sis?" Zelena asked as she laid the now snoring toddler onto the sofa. I bent down and picked up whatever it was under the table. _Paper. Hmm. Looks like there's something written on it._ "Reggie?" I ignored Ruby and turned the paper over. Sure enough there was a letter written on it. 

_To whom it may concern,_

_Hello, it's Neal. Thanks to you I'm in jail, and thanks to you, my wife no longer loves me. We can't have that, she'll always belong to me. Fuck you for helping her, and fuck you for making her happy. Emma doesn't deserve to be happy and since she' s happy with you, I figured that I'd take her away from you.  
_

_If you want her back, you have to perform 5 simple tasks for me. The tasks are as followed:_

_1\. There is an address written at the bottom of the paper in code. Once the Code is cracked you need to meet a man named Argon to get a clue as to where Emma is. In order to get the clue, you must complete a task for him._

_2\. Once you have completed the task for Argon and received the first clue, head to that location that's included in the clue._

_3\. At that location you'll find a safe_. _Figure out how to open it. Once you've opened it, there will be a package that I need delivered to someone named of Mr_. _Gold. After he has received his package he will give you a key._

_4\. Take that key to 2556 Ridge AVE. Unlock the green mailbox, there will be a second and final clue as to where Emma is being held.  
_

_5\. Don't die. Oh and hope that Emma isn't dead by the time that you get to her.  
_

_Good luck...Regina. Have fun on your adventure.  
_

_I hope you fail.  
_

_Neal Cassidy_

I started to cry. What the hell is this man's problem? Why can't he just let Emma move on and be happy? "Regina...what is it?" Shaking my head I held the letter out for Zelena to take before storming off into our bedroom. I screamed and started knocking things over in the middle of my melt down I noticed a card with Sergeant Benson's number on it. _"I don't care what time it is, if there is anything that you need...please don't hesitate to call."_ Benson said it herself, and right now I need her help. 

I hurried back into the front room where Ruby and Zelena were standing with angry looks on their faces. "What the bloody hell?! Who is this guy?" Zelena asked, voice filled with anger. Sighing I briefly explained Emma's story of abuse. "Oh no...that's what mom was talking to her about...I overheard her telling Emma that she's there if she ever needs to talk or ever needed someone to watch Olivia...that's why Mom took a liking to her so easily because Emma's been in Mom's shoes...she knows Emma's pain all too well." Ruby stated. "Regina...you need to call the police. Now!" I nodded and held up the small card in my hand. "I'm going to Ruby...just one that we've already met. Olivia Benson." 

 

 


	14. Fourteen

**Emma:**

I had no idea where Killian had taken me because it was so dark and before we got out of the car he forced a blindfold over my eyes and kept shoving me forwards as we walked.

Now I'm in a room that looks like a cellar. The floors, ceilings, and walls are concrete. Then on the far side of the room there are five concrete stairs that lead up to a metal door. There isn't very much light in the room but there are tiny openings in the wall that lets me see outside. Inside of the room there is a mattress, a pillow, a blanket and then in the corner there is a crate with a gallon of drinking water, a box of crackers, and a jar of peanut butter, along with a note. I walked over to the note and picked it up to read it.

_Enjoy. Don't eat everything too soon you'll be here for a while._

Sighing I went over to lay on top of the mattress. All that I could think about was Regina and Olivia, they must realize that I'm gone by now. "Why me?" I mumbled before turning over to sleep.

**Regina:**

I found myself catching a cab to the same café where I had met Emma months ago. After I called Benson she suggested that we meet somewhere just in case someone was watching me. Once inside Rose looked at me, confusion written all over her face. "Regina?" I looked at her and smiled. "Hello Rose," "Hey...wow I've never seen you out here so late before. Come to think of it, I hardly see you at all now. Everything okay?" I nodded. "Life has gotten in the way dear, I'm okay." She gave a slight smile. "Don't forget about us." I chuckled. "I won't, I'm going to sit in my usual spot, could you pack me a few muffins to go?" She nodded. "Sure." I thanked her and headed to my table. I could feel her staring at me, probably because I'm wearing a red leather jacket, a pair of joggers, a white T-shirt and a pair of converse, then my hair is in a ponytail. Totally stepped outside of my usual choice of dress slacks and heels. This is Emma's doing, because of her I've subconsciously stepped outside of my norms.

Five minutes passed and the door of the café opened and Sergeant Benson walked in. As soon as she saw me she walked over and sat across from me. "Regina, sorry I'm late." I shook my head. "It's fine Sergeant Benson I just didn't know what else to do." She nodded. "Olivia is fine, do you have the note?" I pulled the note from the inside pocket of Emma's jacket pocket. Olivia nodded towards the jacket. "You're dating I'd assume...when you called you sounded as if you wanted to break." I sighed. "Dating for a few months now...my only intentions were to assure that Emma and Liv were safe. I've grown to love them both and Emma's changed me for the better...I can't lose her Olivia so you have to help me...please." I pleaded. Olivia gently touched my hand and gave a reassuring smile. "Emma's going to return home, I'm going to do everything that I can to make sure that she does." Nodding I slid the note to her and waited patiently as she read it.

"Okay I can tell you for sure that this isn't Neal's hand writing...this was written by someone who is left handed. Neal is right handed. We don't have much to go on," frustration started to build up inside of me. "What if I just... Do those tasks?" Olivia looked at me as if I had grown a second head. "Regina. No. I'm sure that whoever wrote this knows your every move. We have to approach this at a different angle...where is Emma's daughter?" "With my sisters...why?" "We need to get you two to safety... Somewhere where someone can keep you safe." I rolled my eyes. "We're fine. What about that last one...it clearly says to hope that Emma isn't dead." Olivia shook her head. "Regina. No and that's an order. Whoever wrote this is obviously waiting on you. Emma's already in danger do you want to put your life in danger as well?" She said sternly. I groaned. "You don't understand! Emma is my girlfriend and I can't lose her. I'm a widow I lost my husband and my son to an act of violence in the hands of a crazy man who was angry about losing his job as a security guard at a fucking mall! I thought that I'd never be able to love anyone else but now that I have Emma and her daughter I've found love again. I'm happy. And if I lose Emma I don't know what I'll do."

Tears started to fall from my eyes and by the look on Olivia's face I could tell that she understood. "I've been in Emma's shoes, just like her daughter I'm a product of rape. I've been in an abusive relationship so yes I get it. You love her and you've already felt the pain of losing your child and your husband. You've found happiness with Emma and Olivia and I get that but I will not allow you to put your life into danger. Someone obviously knows what's going on and knows you, and as long as I have anything to do with this case then what I say, goes Regina." I couldn't even argue with her anymore. I knew that she was only trying to help but a part of me wanted to handle it on my own.

After Benson and I discussed the next steps in how to get Emma back the only thing on my mind was where she could be. New York is a large place with so many places to hide. That wasn't going to stop me, I'd find Emma. I can't sit around and wait. Good thing that I made another copy of that note before I gave the original one to Benson. I'm going to find my girlfriend, even if it is the last thing that I do...

 


	15. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ??

_That should teach Emma a lesson. She stole Neal from me and she deserves to suffer. There is no way in hell that I'll let her be happy. I'm not happy...why would I be? Neal is in prison because of that dimwitted blonde. All I want is for him and I to be a family. Thank goodness for Neal's idiot brother Killian. All I had to do was tell him that I'd "pay" him...if you know what I mean...if he helped me kidnap Emma and of course he was so quick to go along with everything._

_Now to just throw Regina off a little with that fun adventure that she's going to have._

_It's midnight and I decided that I'd pay dear old Emma a visit. I walked into the abandoned pottery barn and there was Killian sitting there stuffing his stupid face with pizza. Smirking I decided to play a little game. I walked over to him and the sound of my heels alerted him. With a smile he stood. "My Queen, she's locked up in the kiln." God he's so annoying. "Thank you Killy...I'm going to pay you big time...okay lover boy?" I said seductively causing him to blush._

_"Yes...my Queen." I chuckled and headed towards the kiln where she was being held captive." I took a big key off of a hook and unlocked the metal door. The sounds of the door creaking open startled Emma. She turned towards the opened door and sat up from her laying position on the mattress. "Hello Emma." I said coldly. My heels clacked against the hard wood floor as I stepped down further into the room._

_"Thank goodness...are you here to get me out of here?" She asked. I laughed and shook my head. "Oh heavens no!" Once she saw my face she gasped slightly and shook her head. Her facial expression was priceless. She wanted to say something but I guess she was too shocked at the moment. I smirked, and walked over to her then I kneeled down in front of her so that we were face to face. "Surprise..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm...


	16. Sixteen

Zelena: 

I woke up to the sun shining on my face, I wasn't a morning person and I had no idea where I was. There was lots of pink and purple and the blanket that I was wrapped up in had stars and polka dots all over it. That's when I realized that I had fallen asleep in Olivia's bed after she pretty much forced me to have a tea party with her. I wish that someone would have warned me about Olivia's habit of waking up at any given time of the night. She was a sweetheart so I didn't mind I just wasn't used to this. My daughter is 18 now so staying up late with a toddler was new for me. Good thing I'm practicing with Olivia I guess, soon I'd have a new baby of my own to chase around. For some reason Olivia didn't like Ruby very much. She'd cry whenever I'd leave the room for a few minutes, or she's run off after me. Then the only time that Ruby joined in on a game with Olivia and I, Olivia glared at her. That was strange to me, kids usually liked Ruby but I guess there was just something about her that Baby Olivia didn't like.

After realizing that Olivia was no longer next to me I started to panic. When Regina left last night I promised her that I'd keep a close eye on Olivia, and now she's not next to me. I hurried out of bed. "Liv! Darling where are you?!" I shouted as I ran out into the living room. "Gees, Zelena you look like a crazy woman." I turned around to see Regina standing there with Olivia in her arms. "Z!" I let out a sigh of relief. "Oh gosh, I was frightened for a second. I'm not use to this Reg, it's been so long." Regina smirked. "Yes, I can see that. How is my niece doing anyways?" She asked. "Fine, Ariel has fully adjusted to college, she loves it but I don't. I miss her." Regina and I headed into the kitchen. "We all do Lena. She'll be home soon. Have you told her that you waited all this time to have a baby, and that it's by Robin Locksley...her 11th grade English Literature teacher?" 

I sighed. "She knows Regina...she won't stop cracking jokes about it but she knows." Regina chuckled. "I'd make jokes too if Ma ever told us that she's having a baby by one of our grade school teachers. Hey where's Rubes?" I shrugged. "No idea. She hasn't called you or anything?" Regina shook her head. "Nope, Olivia do you want oatmeal?" Olivia nodded and came over to pull me over to a chair that was seated next to her high chair. "Oh, Miss Bossy Pants I'll sit." She grinned at me and climbed up into her high chair, snapping the tray down all by herself. Regina smiled, but I knew that it wasn't true.

"Reg, what did the sergeant say about all of this?" I asked, concerned. Although I didn't know Emma all that well, I knew that she was a great person. My sister loved her, and she made my sister the happiest that she's been in a long time. As Regina's big sister I'm going to stay and help Regina for as long as she needs me. "I gave her that note...and she says that Neal didn't write it." I looked at her. "What? Then who did?" Regina shrugged. "No idea Lena. Apparently the person who wrote it is left handed. Neal is right handed. Then she wants to move Olivia and I to someplace where she can keep an eye on us...I'm fine right here, I'm capable of kicking someone's ass if they come in and mess with the princess and I." She said. "Kit ass! Mommy kit ass!" Olivia shouted with a giggle. 

I laughed at the shocked expression on my sister's face. "Oh gosh...Olivia sweetie don't repeat what I say. No mas." Regina said, all while glaring at me. A sign that told me to stop laughing. "Awe, she calls you Mommy, that's so sweet." Regina smiled. "She's sweet, that's why...Zelena don't you have people to boss around at your job?" She asked. I shrugged. "I do, but I can boss them around from here, you're more important than a fashion show. Regina I told you before darling, I'm always here for you. I wasn't able to be there for you before, but so help me God, I'm here now. Rather you like it or not sis." She always hated it when I got the last word in and usually she'd try and argue with me but this time she didn't bother. She just smiled and came over to engulf me into the biggest bear hug ever. "Thank you Zelena...for everything. For being my big sister, for supporting me. Just for everything. I love you so much." I smiled and hugged her back. "No need to thank me sis. I love you too."

Benson:

Deep down I had a feeling that Regina would disobey me and go out to complete those tasks. She's smart, I saw that extra copy of the note. But I'm much smarter. Honestly I would have done the same thing if it were my husband and I in Regina and Emma's place. As a police officer it was a rule that you couldn't show too much sympathy for the victims that you helped but Emma's story was different. Even months before when I first met her. Her story of abuse really touched me, maybe it was because I hated to see young women go through things like what Emma went through, or maybe it's because I was once in her shoes. Maybe it's both. Knowing that Emma has someone by her side that loved her unconditionally made the situation much tougher for me. I wanted Emma to get home so that her daughter could always have her, and so that Regina didn't lose out on her chance to be happy for once in a long time. With Regina being stubborn and disobeying my order, I not only had one person to worry about, now I have two. I refuse to let anything happen to Regina, so if she's going to go and complete these tasks then I'll need to step in. Rather she likes it or not.


	17. Seventeen

**Regina:**

Benson allowed us to stay at my apartment, since Zelena was here she offered to stay as well. There was still no sign of Ruby, and there were about 5 cops guarding the apartment. We can't leave, we were told to stay low and out of sight, Benson bought things for Olivia to keep her entertained, and Benson's husband Elliot made sure that we had enough food. From what I could see, we'd be here for a while. A few days even.

"Sis are you crazy?" Zelena hissed after I told her that I planned on completing the tasks that were written in the note. "No Zelena...I'm not crazy I just really need to find Emma." Zelena gave me a sympathetic look. "Reggie...how are you going to leave? There are officers everywhere." She said. "Zelena, I'm going to sneak out. I need to find Emma." I said nearly in tears. "Sis, you're so stubborn. Benson told you to stay put." I shrugged and fell backwards onto my bed. The three of us were in my bedroom.

Olivia all of a sudden refuses to sleep in her room unless someone is there with her. I knew that she was out for the night thanks to Zelena chasing Olivia around the apartment and keeping her from taking a nap. "Sis, I get that you want Emma home hell so do I and I hardly know her but she's a great woman in general and she loves you. Olivia needs her mom here, and whoever this Neal guy is, I hope that he gets his di-" I quickly sat up. "Goodness Zelena! There is a child in the room."

Zelena smirked. "She's asleep Regina," I sighed. "Anyways that's besides the point...Z I need to do this. You'll cover for me right?" Zelena rolled her eyes. "What are we? 16 and 18, Regina if you feel that you must, then by all means, go for it, just prepare." I smiled and hugged her tightly causing her to groan. "Ouch, gees if you've forgotten hugs aren't as comfortable when you're 3 months pregnant." She stated. "Oh, sorry dear. Okay so what do I take...I've never done anything like this. Plus you're the right one to ask you've done things like this. You know since you'd always sneak out in the middle of the night and managed to never get caught." Zelena smiled and stood up. She walked over to my closet and grabbed a grey over the shoulder canvas bag. She tossed it onto the bed.

"Whatever I place onto the bed toss it inside of the bag." She instructed. I nodded and watched as she went around the room grabbing random things. _My camera, a pocket knife, mini flashlight, my wallet, the note, rope (where did that even come from), tape, and a notepad and pen._ "Z, what's the rope for?" I asked curiously. "In case you have to tie someone up silly... Why is it even in your room?" I shrugged. "No idea but I guess it's convenient that its there...what's the notepad for? And the camera?" Zelena sighed. "Sis, the note pad is for writing down anything that you think is of importance and you're a professional photographer. Take photos of where you go. You're set. Oh wait, um you can't wear that." She said pointing to my purple tank top and grey pajama pants.

"Why not?" Zelena went into my closet. "Wow, she's got a thing for leather jackets I see." She called out. I chuckled. "Yeah she does...hey does Robin know you're here?" I asked. "Yes, I told him about what was going on, he knows Emma apparently." She came out of my closet holding up a black pull over jacket, and a pair of black sweatpants. "Put that on." I followed her orders and put the jacket on over my tank top and changed my pants. "How does he know Emma?" "You mentioned that she was a Librarian, Robin is a local at the library that she works at. But yeah he knows cops so he's helping on his end." "That's kind of him Z, thank him for me." She nodded. "I will darling. Okay here put on your gym shoes, and just for good measure out on your woman's Skullcap." She said with a wink as she passed me a black Skullcap. " I placed it onto my head. "Now is the black really needed, yeah its my color but seriously?" Zelena glared at me. "It's dark out darling. Would you wear red to an all white party?" I slightly nodded. "Oh. Well I guess not." I tied up my black and white Nike Free Runs and took a deep breath. "Oh, Zelena could you help me decode this?" I asked pulling the note out of the bag. She took the note from me and reread the middle part of it.

__If you want her back, you have to perform 5 simple tasks for me. The tasks are as followed:_ _

__1\. There is an address written at the bottom of the paper in code. Once the Code is cracked you need to meet a man named Argon to get a clue as to where Emma is. In order to get the clue, you must complete a task for him._ _

__2\. Once you have completed the task for Argon and received the first clue, head to that location that's included in the clue._ _

__3\. At that location you'll find a safe_ _ _._ __Figure out how to open it. Once you've opened it, there will be a package that I need delivered to someone named of Mr_ _ _._ __Gold. After he has received his package he will give you a key._ _

__4\. Take that key to 2556 Ridge AVE. Unlock the green mailbox, there will be a second and final clue as to where Emma is being held._ _

__5\. Don't die. Oh and hope that Emma isn't dead by the time that you get to her._ _

__Good luck...Regina. Have fun on your adventure._ _

__I hope you fail._ _

"Okay...there isn't anything here Reg. Oh...wait this isn't the original?" She asked. "No I made a copy of it, its there at the bottom, left corner." She nodded. "I see it," She looked at it for a while and then nodded. "Okay I think I've got it. There are only three letters here. B, E, W there are four numbers. 4,9,0,3 then there is also a riddle of some sort that says _"...site, Charlotte's..."_ The street name is obviously Web and the person who wrote this wants it to be somewhat easy for you. Then the numbers." I nodded. "That's what I'm stuck on Z, I've heard of Web Street but its like a loading zone there are no houses there and only like 3 big buildings. So what are the numbers representing?" Zelena shrugged. "Beats me sis...okay seriously though where is Ruby she left yesterday and I haven't seen her since?" "I've called her, no answer." "Hm, well no worries I guess. But sis, these numbers I'm not so sure about, maybe on your way you can think of something." I sighed and took the note from her. "Okay, well I guess this is it. Keep an eye on Olivia for me Zelena." Zelena nodded. "She's safe with me Regina." I went over to kiss Olivia's cheek. Then I headed for my window. There was a fire escape so I climbed out onto it and with a final wave to Zelena she wished me good luck and with that I was gone. On my way to find Emma.

**Zelena:**

She's been gone for about 5 minutes now and I felt as if I was betraying Regina for what I was about to do. I grabbed my phone and sat on Regina's side of the bed. With a sigh I dialed a number.

_"Benson."_

_"Hi, Sergeant Benson...it's Regina's sister, Zelena. You asked me to call you after she left..."_


	18. Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's Pov

 

I haven't been here that long but it feels like forever. Since I've discovered who was behind all of this I couldn't believe it. Why?! Does Regina know? Oh my gosh what if Regina was in on this the whole time. _Olivia._ I hope my little warrior is okay. I miss her so much. It's so stuffy in here and I'm so hungry. I'm fucking allergic to peanut butter, I thought about eating some just to get out of here but that's probably the dumbest thing that I could ever think of.

After she left, Killian came in and gave me pen and paper to write on, he claimed that he didn't want me to die of boredom. What a fucking moron.

In the middle of writing a goodbye letter to Regina the metal door creaked open and there she stood. "Get up!" She shouted as she sauntered into the room. "What?" I hissed at her. "We're relocating you." I sighed and placed the paper and pen on the mattress before I stood. As soon as she walked closer to me I punched her in the face as hard as possible causing her to stumble backwards and scream out in pain. "Ouch you bitch!" That was my cue. I took off running as fast as I could. "Killian! Get her don't let her run away!" I heard her shout. Killian was right on my tail, luckily for me there was a big garbage can next to me. I quickly kicked it over causing Killian to fall over it. Once he hit the ground I took off running again.

I was on a pottery farm that whole time and its dark out. Once I made it to a park near by I spotted someone that I knew and from the looks of it he was happy to see me. "Emma, everyone is looking for you. You are alright?" He asked concerned. I stopped running to catch my breath. "Robin...I'm fine just please help me...I...wait everyone?" He nodded. "Yes, you're Regina's girlfriend Zelena is my girlfriend." I slightly nodded and looked around. "We have to get out of here...what are you doing here?" I asked. "I told Zelena that I'd help as best as I could. I figured that I'd look here in the park since you and Olivia come here a lot...why would someone bring your here?" He asked. I looked around us. "Wait a minute...no fucking way...she's been following me this whole time. Watching my every move." I mumbled to myself. "Emma who has?" Before I could respond to Robin she spotted me. "There you are...oh...hello Robin." Robin looked at her in disbelief. "No way...I knew that you were crazy but seriously?" That pissed her off. She yelled. "I AM NOT CRAZY ROBIN! EMMA TOOK WHAT BELONGS TO ME! NOW THAT YOU KNOW WHO I AM ROBIN I CAN'T LET YOU ESCAPE!"

Robin and I looked at one another and turned away from her and started to take off running. We didn't get that far. Killian was right behind us with two guns pointed at our heads. "Make a move and I'll blow your fucking brains out." Killian warned. He tapped the barrels against our foreheads motioning for us to turn around to face her again. "Now...we're going to try this again but this time Emma since you decides that you wanted to grow a pair of balls you will be punished as soon as we relocate you both. Robin I'm sorry that you had to be part of this bud but you've got to stop trying to be a hero...you don't even know this woman." I could tell that Robin wanted to say something but instead, clenched his jaws together.

Killian was now closer behind us with the guns still pointed at our heads. "Walk. And make it quick." Be sternly says. Robin and I walked side by side back towards the pottery barn. Once there Robin and I were forced into the back of the yellow beetle. "Wait here and don't move!" She warned. She followed Killian back into the building. With a sigh I looked at Robin. "Robin... I am so sorry." He looked at me and shook his head. "No need to be sorry Swan. We're going to get out of this. I'm going to get you home to Regina and to tour daughter and I'm going to get back to Zelena. We'll figure out a way to get out of here." He reassured me with a small smile. "Is this baby with Zelena your first child?" I asked trying to take my mind off of the situation at hand. He shook his head. "No...I have a boy, Roland he's 10 but lives in Australia his mom doesn't want me around him...doesn't mean I won't fight for him back." He said. I nodded. "You'll get your son back Robin." He nodded. "Yeah well let's get out of this situation first and then I'll work on that later yeah?" I nodded. "I can't believe that she's behind all of this?" I said as I watched her and Killian returning to the from the rearview mirror. Robin signs. "Neither can I Swan. Neither can I."

 


	19. Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina's Pov

 

I can't believe that I'm actually doing this. I realize that I'm putting my own life in danger but Emma means a lot to me and I just want her back with me. She hasn't been gone that long maybe 2 days now but I miss her voice, her laughter, her hugs and kisses, I miss the way she scrunches her nose, I miss all of her, so doing this on my own seems like the right thing to do.

New York is so different at night, lights everywhere, so many people carrying on with joy and laughter, and so many cars filled the streets.

Since Web Street was near the beach I decided to catch a cab, the drive took about 45 minutes and when I got there I wasn't surprised when I saw about 10 big men moving crates around. Luckily none of them could see me I was sitting in a dark area and watching them to see if I could spot whoever this Argon person was. Then I heard footsteps behind me and I instantly panicked. "Whose there?" I whispered. "Relax Regina its just me Olivia." I heard the voice calmly say. I groaned. "Benson, how did you find me?" She pulled me gently by my arm over to her truck and told me to get in. I didn't bother to argue.

Once inside of the car she drove away. "How did you find me?" I asked again. Benson glanced at me and shook her head. "I followed the cab that you were in Regina. You know you're very defiant." She stated. I scoffed. "Sorry for wanting to take matters into my own hands...why are you driving away I was looking for this Argon guy? I'm going thru with this Benson." She kept driving until she got to a grocery store parking lot.

"Maybe if you'd listen to me for just a second Regina I can tell you." I gave my undivided attention. "Go on." She cut off the car and reached into the back seat to grab a manila envelope. She placed it into my lap. "What's this?" I asked as I opened the envelope, pulling out documents. "I talked to Neal." She said. I looked at her. "Really? What does that bastard have to say about this?! I hope that he gets what's com-" Olivia cut me off. "He has nothing to do with this Regina." I raised an eyebrow. "How can you be so sure?" I asked. "When I showed him the letter he told me that he has no idea who you are and that he knew Emma was bisexual since the day that he's met her. He also says that he's no longer interested in Emma for some reason that he wouldn't disclose. He doesn't know anyone named Argon, but says that Mr. Gold is Emma's boss. Regina whoever wrote this is trying to use this as cover up and obviously knows who this Mr. Gold is." I shook my head and let out a small chuckle.

Although I was relieved that Neal had nothing to do with this I was also confused. What's these papers that I'm looking at and who else would want to hurt Emma?

"So what are you saying Benson?" I asked. She looked at me. "I'm saying that you need to forget about those tasks Regina but I need your help with something. When you called me the other day after Emma disappeared my team and I went through your apartment after you gave us permission and we found that in your trash." She pointed to a small sheet of paper that had Emma's name on it and an x made of of red lipstick over it. She picked up the note with the tasks on it and compared it with the sheet of paper with Emma's name on it. Then it all made sense...or did it. I had an idea but I wasn't sure. "Wait a minute...that lipstick..." I mumbled and looked at Benson. "No..." She shook her head. "Regina what is it? Tell me something." I shook my head again. "That's...the lipstick that...no! It can't be...Benson what are you saying?"

Benson looked at me with her head tilted slightly. "Regina I'm asking you because this was in your trash and its similar to what's on this paper. I'm not blaming you. You're right handed which I confirmed from watching you help Little Olivia writebher name earlier today. Didn't you mention that you had a twin sister?" She asked. I slowly nodded. "Yes..."

I looked forward and out of the window at absolutely nothing. "Are you saying that my twin...Ruby...had something to do with this?" I heard Benson sigh. "Gut feeling... But I need your help with trying to figure this out. Regina...I need you to act for me. To pretend like everything is okay." I looked over at Benson. "But...she was there when I found the note, she's been around Emma's daughter. She's met Emma...she's...this can't be possible Benson!" I said raising my voice. Benson slightly nodded. "The only way to figure this out Regina is if you help me. We'll find Emma we just need to think of a plan so that your sister... If she is involved... Won't suspect anything. So will you?" She asked. I sighed and nodded. "I'll do whatever it takes to have Emma back..."

Just when I thought that this shit couldn't get any crazier. Ruby has been nowhere to be found but she's a busy woman. She can't possibly have anything to do with this. Not my sister. No way no how.


	20. Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's Pov 
> 
> Trigger Warning! Rape scene

Robin and I have been thrown inside of a gutted out basement. I have no idea where but the basement smells sour and there are mice crawling around behind the walls. The smell is sickening. The basement is cold, and dark besides a dim ceiling light. Killian has me chained to a wall and Robin is on the far side across from me, chained to a pole. He has a bloody nose and there are bruises all over his face. Before we got here Robin tried to escape again. Guy's got balls, and he really wants to get us out of here but if he keeps it up Killian just might kill him.

"Robin...you have got to stop trying." I said. Robin lifted his head up from its place between his arms. "Never, I won't rest until I get us both out of here. Don't you want to get home to Olivia and Regina?" He asked. I nodded. "I do...I just...I'm afraid and now that we know that Ruby is behind all of this I'm afraid that she'll hurt my daughter. Or even hurt her own sisters." I said starting to cry. Robin leaned his head back against the wall. "I'm going to get us out of this Swan just you wait." Just then Ruby walked in. She looked pissed and her eye was bruised from when I hit her.

"Emma!" She barked causing me to jump lightly. "What is it Ruby?" I asked through clenched teeth. She grinned and came over to unchain me. "Get up!" She screamed. "What's your problem?" I asked earning a smack from her. "YOU! YOU'RE MY PROBLEM! NOW GET THE FUCK UP!" I stood up. "Where are you taking me?" I asked. She smacked me again. "You're asking too many questions now come on, lets go." She pushed me forward and motioned for me to walk upstairs. "You're next Robin..." I heard Ruby say. She opened a door and pushed me inside, I was now standing in what looked like a living room. There wasn't much here but a sofa, a TV, a photo of Ruby and Regina, and a small bookshelf that only contained a few books.

"Sit down." She ordered, pushing me towards the sofa. Once I was seated she stood over me and literally ripped my shirt and pants off. "What the hell?!" I yelled earning another punch. "SHUT UP EMMA AND TAKE THE BEATING THAT YOU DESERVE!" She yelled as she started to kick, punch, and slap me harder. I groaned and tried my hardest to block the hits but that made her angrier.

Then the unthinkable happened. The hits and kicks suddenly came to a stop that's when I realized what was happening next. Killian was now standing over me, unzipping his pants. I frantically shook my head. "Please no!" He smirked and held me down. No matter how hard I yelled for him to get off of me it was no use. He ripped off the boxers that I was wearing and forced himself into me causing me to scream out in pain. "Killian please...don't do th-" he covered my mouth. "Shut up bitch and enjoy it." It hurts so bad and Ruby is just watching with that evil grin on her face, no emotion in her eyes.

"Killy...once you're done throw her back downstairs. I'll be back tomorrow." Ruby said as if all of this was okay. She took one more look at me before leaving. Killian sped up his pace and grunted before pulling out of me. I felt as if my world had just suddenly came to a halt. You'd think that I'd be used to this all because of Neal but no. It's painful, I wouldn't wish rape onto my worse enemy. No one should ever have to go through this. For all I know I could be pregnant again...with my brother-in-law's baby.

 

 


	21. Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina's Pov

 

I watched from my spot on the sofa as Zelena called her boyfriend only to end up with his voicemail. I could tell that she was worried hell so was I. From what I knew, Robin never ignored any of Zelena's calls, those two were madly in love sometimes it's just so annoying seeing them together. She's pacing the floor and looks as if she wants to cry. You think Robin not answering is bad, what Benson told me hit me like a ton of bricks and I'm just dying to tell Zelena.

"Zelena, relax maybe he's just asleep." Zelena shook her head. "No...Reg he's usually up at this hour, because he always talks to the baby at this hour. I just feel like something is wrong." I smirked. "Regina its not funny...do I laugh at the things that you and Emma do?" I shrugged. "No, but I'm sure that you would...stop pacing back and forth have a seat." I said. Zelena sighed and came over to sit next to me. "Just relax Z." I calmly said to her. "Fine, hey you never told me how the mission went?" I glared at her, knowing that she was the one who ratted me out. "Never happened." I said dully.

Zelena looked at me. "Okay Regina...I'm sorry. I just...I was worried and Benson asked me to tell her because she knew that you'd leave anyways." I patted her hand. "It's okay Zelena...we talked...and it turns out that the missions may have been a set up either way...also her ex has nothing to do with this." Zelena looked so confused. "Wait why would anyone want to set you up? Why would anyone want to hurt Emma?" She asked. I sighed. "That's only the half of it Z." I mumbled. "What?" She asked. I shook my head. "No. Regina Ann Mills. You tell me what you just said. What else did Benson say?" She asked. I sighed and was about to tell her then all of a sudden I heard Olivia crying.

I hurried to her room and now that I knew why she was crying I instantly became irritated and over protective. "Where did you come from?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm. "Oh sorry I came through the fire escape there are so many cops I didn't want them bothering me." I bet. Olivia hurried over to me and looked at me. Just by looking into her big brown eyes I could see that she was pleading for me to save her. "The poor thing kept tossing and turning so I had to wake her up." I slightly nodded. "Yeah...thanks Ruby." Ruby smiled.

She was wearing a pair of sunglasses which didn't seem to hide much considering that I could see the bruising around her left eye. "What happened to your eye?" I asked. Ruby shrugged. "Fell." She said nonchalantly. Yeah fucking right. I suddenly had to pee so I hurried off towards the bathroom with Olivia still in my arms. "I can take her if you'd like?" Ruby offered before I could close the door. "No. No it's fine Ruby really." She glanced at me before nodding and walking off into the living room. "Where the bloody hell have you been?!" I heard Zelena ask before I shut the bathroom door.

"Mommy..." Olivia whined. "What is it?" I whispered. Olivia pointed to the closed door. "Monster..." She said sadly and I instantly knew that she meant Ruby. To hear a two year old say that meant something. Olivia knows that there is something about Ruby. Something that any other adult couldn't see, something that her sisters couldn't see. "You stay with me or Zelena okay?" I said to Olivia as I helped her use the bathroom. She nodded. Suddenly the door opened and closed. Zelena was standing there with this look on her face that I couldn't read. "What's wrong Zelena...where is Ruby?" Zelena shook her head. "Eating...she's lying about her eye, and she's got scratch marks all over her arms...she's acting strange Reg." I sighed.

Now seems like a great time to tell her. "Benson thinks that Ruby has something to do with it...that's why I came home an hour later... She wants me to act as if I don't know about it...so that her team to figure all of this out." Zelena was about to say something but she turned to look at Olivia.

"Reg...she doesn't look too good." I turned around to see Olivia sitting on the toilet seat staring off into space. Then she fell to the floor and started seizing. "Regina!" I hurried over to her but didn't know what to do. "Oh my god! What's going on? Zelena call 911 I don't know what to do! Zelena hurried out of the bathroom. Ruby came and stood at the door. "Olivia...oh God please be okay." I pleaded. "Oh no. What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

I glanced over at her but said nothing. If I knew any better I could have sworn that she just smirked. I don't have time for this shit right now. Zelena hurried into the room with Elliot and Benson. "Yes, s-she was fine and then she just fell down." Benson hurried over and knelt down in front of Olivia. "She's having a seizure...we can't move her until she comes down from it." She informed us. I began to cry. "But she was fine up until now! What the hell?!" I yelled. Elliot had to move me out of the way. "Let me go!" I screamed. He held my arms still and gently pulled me out of the bathroom. "Regina...it's going to be okay. We're going to get her to the hospital and see what's going on. You have to remember what my wife told you...and keep Olivia away from her and around you or Zelena at all times." He said just above a whisper.

I nodded and cried in his arms.  
I know I should stay strong for Olivia but I couldn't. That little girl had come into my life suddenly and she saw me as her mother. I loved her like my own and I can't lose another child. Something seemed off and I had a feeling that Ruby had something to do with this.

Elliot hugged me and patted my shoulder. "We're going to get to the bottom of this." He said. Benson came out of the bathroom with Olivia in her arms. "She's stable, we need to get her to the hospital...I'm sorry who are you?" She asked as she glared at Ruby. Ruby smiled, "Oh I'm Ruby...Regina's twin sister. Pleasure to meet you." She said as she extended her hand for Benson to shake but Benson just slightly nodded. "Yeah...like wise." Benson said dryly before turning her attention to me. "Regina come on, you hold her I'll drive." I nodded and took Olivia from her arms. Elliot grabbed our coats. "Wait...I want Zelena there with me. Can she go?" I asked. Elliot nodded. "Come on." Zelena grabbed her coat and three cell phones, hers, mine, and Emma's. We headed for the front door and with one finally glance over my shoulder I could see the expression on Ruby's face. She was pissed.


	22. Twenty Two

Emma:

The smell in this basement is becoming too much to bare, I feel sick and from the looks of it the smells are bothering Robin as well. He's up to something but I have no idea what it was just yet.

"Robin...what are you plotting?" I asked as I scooted over closer to him. He sighed. "No plot yet I'm just thinking of a way to get us out of here...but that smell is just so strong...I can't think straight." He looked at me. "I'm sorry Emma." He said. I shook my head. "For what?" He glanced down at my torn clothes and at my bruised body. "For what they did to you...you should know that if I weren't chained to this blasted pole I would have done all that I could to save you."

I gave a reassuring smile and patted his shoulder. "I know...what's done is done its not your fault." There was a moment of silence until I spoke again. "Let's try to get you out of this..." I said as I began to look around for something to get his hands free from the chains. "Wait...there is a closet looks like...behind you. Maybe look in there to see if you see anything." He suggest. I nodded and stood up. When I got towards the closet the smell got stronger. I turned my head to look at Robin. "That smell...its coming from the closet...should I open it?"

Robin slightly shook his head. "Uh...wait no. Hey over here. What's that over in the corner?" He asked nodding towards a white cloth that was sitting in the corner of the room. "There is something under there." I went over to the corner and carefully removed the white cloth to reveal a tool box. I quickly opened it and found pliers. "Found pliers. Okay I'm going to try to pop these chains off." I said as I went back over to him. He nodded and sat still. After about 3 minutes of picking at the chains with the pliers, Robin was free. He quickly stood up and removed his jacket to cover me with it. "No, I can't take this from you." I said as I was about to take it off. He put it back over my shoulders. "Keep it, you're shivering. I'll be fine." I thanked him.

"Okay so now that we're both unchained how do we get out of this dump." I asked. "Still figuring that out. Where are we?" "Uh," I started trying to remember what I saw upstairs. "Oh, uh I think some kind of townhouse. I was in a smaller room. Than this one...Killian bolted the basement door shut so we'll have to figure out how to get out of here before we go any further." I said. Robin nodded. "But first, that smell...from the closet right?" He asked pointing towards the closet door. "Yeah..." I followed him over to the door and watched as be slowly but surely reached for the door knob to open it. When he opened the door he turned up his face. "What the hell is that smell? It's horrible." He exclaimed. I opened the door wider.

There was nothing in there but boxes, a chainsaw, and a a white tarp that looked like it had something inside of it. "Robin...what's that?" I asked pointing at the tarp. He stepped forward to remove it and what lies beneath the tarp was really frightening to see. Two dead bodies of males. One of a young man who had an arm cut off and a chunk of his face...bitten off? And another of an older man who looked as if he had been stabbed to death. Who would do such a thing?! If Ruby was behind this then Robin and I have to get out of here and fast.

Ruby:

Fuck! I was sure that what I gave to that little brat would finish her off! I figured that the perfect way to break Emma was to kill what mattered most to her. Olivia. But no, Zelena and Regina are so protective of her and they're both in my way. Looks like I'll have to break them as well. Sisters or not I can't have them getting in my way.

Regina:

This can not be happening. I'm afraid, pissed, and tired. I just want Olivia to be okay. I want Emma home. I just want all of this to be over. I was sitting in the waiting room, crying with my head rested on my mother's shoulder. She had come to the hospital after I told her everything. Starting with Emma's disappearance, Ruby's strange behavior (couldn't tell her what else I knew she wouldn't keep quiet about it if I did) and then about Olivia.

Zelena was talking to Benson answering as many questions as she could while Elliot stood nearby taking note. "Regina...you really care about Olivia." Mother said as she held my hand. I nodded. "Yes...mother she's a sweetheart and I see her as a daughter. I've grown to love her and its like she's taken over my heart." Mother lifted my head up with her other hand so that I could look into her brown eyes. "Regina, I wish that you could have told me about Emma's disappearance sooner. Then now little Olivia is sick. Honey everything will be fine. Emma will return, and that sweet little angel in that room will wake up and will be healthy again. Have you eaten anything?" I didn't say anything because I hadn't eaten at all today. Mother slightly smacked my hand. "For heaven sakes Reggie you have to eat. I understand that you're worried but you'll make yourself sick. I'll be back." She said sternly.

Benson, Elliot, and Zelena all came over to sit with me as soon as mother left to bring me food to eat. "I spoke to a doctor about Baby Olivia, Regina." Benson said as she leaned forward. "What did they say?" I asked. Since I wasn't Olivia's mother or her guardian i wasn't allowed to stay with her in the room. Benson and Elliot are trying to figure out a way for me to be able to stay with Olivia at all times while she's here.

"My wife told her that you have custody over Olivia until Emma comes home." Elliot said. I looked at him. "But I...that's a lie. I don't." Benson nodded and held up a folder. She handed it to me. "Now you do. None of the doctors should bother you now. You're able to stay with her while she's here. One of my colleagues got a hold of her documents. You're now her legal guardian until further notice." I slightly smiled. "So that means...I can go see her? I can stay with her?" I asked. Benson nodded. "Wait...there is something that you and Zelena need to know." Elliot said, voice laced with concern. "What is it?" Zelena and I said in unison. Just then mother returned with a bottle of water, and a bag of potato chips. "Oh, hello." She said to Benson and Elliot. I took the items from her and introduced mother to the detectives before she took a seat next to Zelena."So what were you about to tell us? " Zelena asked. Benson sighed.

"Right, so the reason that Olivia had that seizure is because she was poisoned." All of us were silent until mother spoke up. "Poisoned? Who would do such a horrible thing? How?" She asked. Elliot glanced from me to my mother, I think he knew that she had no idea about Ruby possibly being involved in all of this and by the looks of it Benson knew as well. "We're not sure just yet ma'am, but the seizure was her bodies way of fighting off whatever poisoned her. Regina did she have anything to drink this morning?" Benson asked. I shook my head. "She's been asleep all that time I always leave a sippy cup on her bedside table since I know that she always asks for water when she wakes up...wait are you accusing me of this?!" I asked raising my voice slightly. Benson shook her head. "No Regina...I'm not nor am I accusing Zelena. Someone did...and I'm going to find out who."

A male doctor came into the waiting room. "Parent or Guardian of Olivia Swan?" I stood up. "That's me, how is she? Is she okay?" I asked. He walked over to me. "So far yes, she keeps asking for Elmo...not sure why but that's all. Oh and 'Gina?" I smiled. "Can I see her?" I asked. "Yes. Will someone else be going in with you?" Zelena stood up. "Me," The doctor nodded and turned to walk out of the room. "Well follow me and I'll take you to her."

Deep down in my heart I knew that Ruby had done this and I knew that Benson and Elliot along with Zelena knew it as well. As soon as I saw Ruby I had something for her and it won't be pretty.


	23. Twenty Three

Benson: Regina's Apartment...

When Elliot and I went back to Regina's apartment to talk to Ruby, the front door was wide open. Everything was trashed and most importantly no sign of Ruby anywhere. Elliot and I searched the whole apartment. I took the back rooms while he checked everywhere else. When I walked into Olivia's room, toys were all over the place, mattress cut up, a photo of Regina, Olivia, and Emma was burned slightly and pinned to the wall with a big black x written over it.

The next thing that I noticed was the cup that Regina mentioned. I went over to it and placed it inside of an evidence bag that I had pulled from my jacket. Just as I was about to leave the room, I spotted Elmo, in the corner of Olivia's room but she wasn't moving. When I went over closer to her, I could now see that she was dead. "This woman is insane." I mumbled to myself as I turned to walk out of the room. "Elliot!"

Elliot came out of Regina's bedroom holding a note in his hand. "What is it?" I asked. "Note from Ruby." He said as he handed the note to me.

_I knew you'd come back to find me which is why I trashed the place and left...oh I killed that annoying cat as well. Yes I tried to kill the kid and no I'm not sorry, and yes I kidnapped Emma and someone else that my other sister cares about but unfortunately I've killed them both. So sorry. If you want to find me I'll give you a hint. I'm somewhere in the park, good luck and please come alone._

Sighing, I placed the note into my pocket and looked around the room. "We seem to be dealing with a psycho path...Olivia what did you pull me into." Elliot asked. "Into a case of someone that I care about Elliot," Elliot looked at me for a while. "Olivia...I want to solve this just as much as you do but you can't keep getting personal with the people that you hel-" "Elliot this is personal to me! Emma is my daughter That's why I've been so involved with this, and that's what I've been doing along with finding clues. She looked so familiar so I had to find out." I blurted out.

"I...Olivia why didn't you tell me?" "Because I was trying so hard to forget I had her at a young age and it was hard for me to let her go. I did, I let her go but she came into the prescient that day and...and I knew that it was her. Elliot I'm sorry I should have told you, I know she's not dead Ruby's lying she has to be hiding something." Elliot nodded and pulled me into a hug. "We'll find her, and whoever this other person is, maybe we need to go speak to this Mr. Gold guy that you mentioned see if he knows anything. Did you find the cup?" I nodded. "Yeah, we'll have someone at the hospital test it. We're going to have to tell Olivia that Elmo is gone." Elliot sighed and kissed my forehead. "We will but for now this is a crime scene." Just as we were about to leave we heard someone bust through the door.

Elliot and I went into the living room and were shocked to see Emma standing there. She was shaking, her clothes were a mess, and she was out of breath. "Emma," I said. Emma looked around. "Benson...you've got to help me...Robin...he's still there...told me to find help...help him." I could hardly understand any of what she was saying. I slowly approached her. "Emma, slow down what's going on?" I asked. Emma looked at me. "Ruby...she...dead bodies...basement... Robin, help him...Zelena... Her...boyfriend." She said hoarsely. Elliot raised an eyebrow. "Emma is Robin who Ruby took as well?" Emma nodded slightly then her eyes began to roll to the back of her head and she passed out. Elliot caught her before she hit the floor. "We need to get her to the hospital, we'll handle Ruby and everything else later."

Zelena:

"So neither of you is going to tell me what's going on?" Mother asked. She and I were sitting outside of Olivia's hospital room while Regina got Olivia bathed and ready for a check up. Olivia had been awake for an hour or two now and she wouldn't stop crying about Ruby being a scary monster mother could see the sad look on Regina's face and at that point Mother knew that something was going on.

"Mom there isn't much to tell." I said calmly. "Bullshit." She said sternly. Mother hardly cursed and when she did you automatically knew that she was pissed. "Zelena Margery Mills don't you lie to me. Please don't tell me that Ruby had something to do with this?" Oh God no." I didn't say anything. Just when she was about to speak, I noticed two nurses pushing a gurney containing a familiar blonde. Emma.

I hurried over to her. "Emma!" She slowly turned her head to look at me. The nursed tried to stop me. "Ma'am, step away." Emma gently touched the nurses arm. "No...it's okay I know her." Emma said tiredly. "Zelena what are you doing here?" Shit. Olivia. "Olivia is here." I said quietly. Emma shook her head. "Did Ruby do something to her?" She asked. I nodded and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry Emma." I said as tears began to run down my cheeks. "Not your fault...is she okay?" She asked. "What about Regina?" I nodded. "Olivia is fine...so is Regina." Emma smiled. "Nurse...I want to see my daughter. Please?" The nurse looked annoyed but allowed her to. I grabbed a nearby wheelchair and helped Emma into it. She looked like she was in a lot of pain but she was so determined to see Olivia. "Would you like for me to bring her back to you when she's done here?" I asked the nurse. He shook his head. "No, just fill these papers out and she can be seen from her daughter's room." I nodded and wheeled her into Olivia's room.

Regina:

Olivia was wide awake and for a while she kept crying about Ruby being scary. It hurt me to hear mainly because I knew that Ruby had done this to her and because Olivia was so young. Now she's fine and is so busy. "Olivia no. You can't eat soap." She snuck a piece into her mouth and the look on her face as she spit it out made me laugh. "See, soap is yucky baby." Olivia shook her head. "Yucky. Z! Hi Z!" Olivia shouted with a smile as she waved her little hands. "Hello angel." I turned around to see Zelena standing there with a smile on her face. "What's up?" I asked. Zelena took the purple shirt from me that I was about to put onto Olivia.

"Someone out there wants to talk to you, they say it's important." Zelena said as she tickled Olivia's foot causing her to laugh. "Oh, okay." I stood and went into the room. I didn't see anyone but once I turned to step out into the hallway a familiar smile made my knees go weak. I gasped and covered my mouth. "Hi Reg. Missed me babe?" I hurried over to her and kissed her full on the lips. "Emma!" I started to cry as she kissed me back. "Regina..." I placed my hands on her cheeks. "Emma...but...how you're...you're here." She nodded. "I'm here..." She wiped my tears away. "My sister did this didn't she?" I asked instantly growing angry. "Yes...but Regina... Robin is there as well." She said quietly. "What?" The room was silent and all Emma did was nod.

Olivia ran into the room and smiled brightly she she saw her mother. "Mama! Ma! Ma! Ma! Mama! Mama! MAAAAA!" Olivia said over and over as she jumped up and down. Emma smiled and held her arms out. "Hi Ollie I'm happy to see you too. Can I have a hug?" Olivia ran over and hugged her tightly.

While Emma sat in bed with Olivia and got examined by a doctor I decided to pull Zelena out into the hall. "Zelena." She sat down in a chair. "What is it?" She asked. "I talked to Emma..." Zelena sighed. "Oh for fucks sake. What has Ruby done now?" She asked sarcastically. I sighed and rubbed my hands across my pants. "Robin...she has Robin." I said. Zelena sprung to her feet and took off down the hall. "Wait Zelena!" "No! Regina shut up! I'm going to find him! I need to find Robin!" She shouted. I watched as Benson and Elliot stopped her and suddenly Zelena was handed a bullet proof vest and was now following them out of the door. "Alright! That's it you're going to tell me what's going on and I want to know now!" I turned around to see my mother standing there. She was not happy and I knew that telling her everything would only make her more angry. 


	24. Twenty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character death

**Emma:**

I was so happy to be back with Olivia and Regina. Right now I'm sitting up in the hospital bed with Olivia and listening as the doctor tells me that my daughter had a seizure to fight of rat poison that was given to her in her water yesterday morning. I knew for sure that it was Ruby and I just want to smack her for all that she's done to me but honestly I don't want anything else to do with that crazy woman. I was just glad to be out of that basement.

_Flashback..._

_"Okay, Emma I have a plan." Robin said suddenly as we sat against the wall farthest away from the closet._ _After discovering the bodies Robin and I hurried to cover them back up just in case Killian came downstairs or even worse Ruby._

_"Oh yeah?_ _I asked. Robin nodded and stood, pulling me up behind him. "All we do is wait until that door opens and when it does Swan you need to make a run for it." Robin said. I shook my head. "No! Robin I can't leave you here, what if something happens to you?" I asked. Robin shook his head. "No. Emma you run and get help. I can fight." He said. "Why are you so nice to me? I pretty much pulled you into this mess." I said. Robin shrugged. "Just who I am I guess._ _Zelena_ _always tells me how happy you make Regina and you need to get back to her and to Olivia so you need to do this. You run and you don't look back. Got it?" He said sternly. I nodded. "Yes..." Just then the basement door opened and Killian came staggering down the steps. He's drunk and he looks angry. "Well...Ruby isn't back_ _yet_ _...Emma I need something from you." Killian said with a slur and a grin. As soon as he was about to grab me Robin tackled him. "Emma! Run!" Robin yelled. I hesitated. I wanted to help Robin. "Swan! Go now!" He yelled again. I nodded and took off running up the stairs and out of the door._

_Once outside I noticed exactly where I was...my old neighborhood. Ruby must have lived near me this whole time and I never knew it or her until now. "Emma?" I heard a familiar voice. It was My bosses wife Belle walking past. "Belle...no time. Sorry I haven't been coming in to work! I have to go!" I said as I kept running. "Wait! Emma!" She called after me but I didn't stop running._

_When I got to the apartment I was hoping to find Regina there but instead the door was opened and the whole apartment was trashed. "Shit..." I mumbled. "Emma," I looked up to see Benson standing there with a man. I tried so hard to explain what was happening but I just couldn't get my words out into complete sentences, it was hard to breathe and all of a sudden I began to feel dizzy. "Emma, is Robin who Ruby took?" The man asked. I nodded and then I passed out._

"Emma!" I felt a small hand smack against my arm. I looked over to see Regina sitting there with a smirk on her face and then I looked down to see my daughter glaring at me. "Yes?" Olivia sighed. "Listen!" She shouted. Regina laughed. "It's okay Olivia. Emma are you okay?" Regina asked. I nodded. "I will be..." Regina grabbed my hand. "Want to talk about it?" I sighed. "Soon...not now. I...I can't I'm worried about Robin...and there was something in that basement that I think Ruby had something to do with." I said. Regina raised an eyebrow. "What was it?" She asked.

Before I could answer Benson, Zelena and Elliot came into the room. "Emma," Zelena started. "Please we need you to tell us everything." She pleaded. I nodded. "I don't know where the place is exactly street wise...but its in my old neighborhood... In a townhouse," "Wait..." We looked at Regina. "What is it Regina?" Olivia asked. "That's her place. Zelena its her townhouse." Regina said in disbelief. "I know exactly where that is Serg, please let me go with you." Zelena asked. "No, aren't you pregnant?" The man asked. Zelena glared at him. "Aren't you a detective?! I can fight if I have to. I want to know who this Killian guy is and I need to find Robin!" I covered Olivia's ears. "He's Neal's brother." I said. Benson sighed. "God of course he is. Elliot we already let her go with us back to the apartment she'll be fine." The guy who I now knew as Elliot sighed. "Fine but you stay near the car." Zelena reached in her purse and passed me my cellphone. "Wait what about Ruby?" Regina asked. "There was no sign of her at the apartment Regina...but your apartment is now a crime scene. And um I'm sorry...she killed Elmo." Elliot said. Regina was pissed now and her skin looked a shade darker. "Find that bitch and lock her up. She's no sister of mine." Benson slightly nodded. "We'll find her, for now we'll have to place you three somewhere." "They'll stay at my place, no matter. Can we go now before something happens to Robin?" Zelena asked. "Right." "Where is mother?" Regina asked. "She left after she talked to Elliot and I when we got back not too long ago." Regina nodded. "Go," Elliot, Zelena and Benson left.

"Emma...this will all be over soon I promise." Regina said to me as she kissed my forehead. I sighed. "I hope so."

  
**Ruby:**

"Mother. Great to see you." I said from my seat at my mother's kitchen table. She looked at me. "Ruby...what have you done child?" She asked as she set next to me. "What do you mean mommy?" I asked. "Ruby...what did you do? Why did you kidnap Emma, why would you poison a child. Why Robin?" She asked. I smirked. "It was only supposed to be Emma Mommy I swear...everyone else got into the way." Mother shook her head "Ruby honey have you been taking your med-" I slammed my hand down on the table. "That medicine makes me feel sad mommy! I don't need it I'm fine."

Mother grabbed my hand. "Ruby...please you have a problem a big one...do you remember what you did when you were a little girl only because you didn't take your medicine?" I nodded and stared off into space. "I killed that baby...I didn't mean to mommy." Mother was getting upset and I didn't like it. "That baby was your brother! You killed your brother and we all forgave you for that. You were only 15 and i should have put you away like everyone suggested. Ruby you're sick, and not taking your meds does things to your mind." I covered my ears. "Mommy don't say that! That baby was my son! Daddy raped me and you ignored it because you were so afraid to say anything. William was _my_ son and he wouldn't stop crying. I...I couldn't take it...I couldn't."

Mother glared at me. "Ruby! That never happened! It never, happened. Your father never laid a hand on you or your sisters I made sure of it." I charged towards her and suddenly stopped in my tracks. _Why is she lying?! I know what happened! He raped me and she didn't do anything about it!_ "He did! He raped me that's a reason why he's dead now! Same with Peter! Peter wouldn't stop telling me what to do...so I ate him...literally." Mother backed away from me and reached for the house phone. "No....you're just saying that Ruby. That's not true." "It is mother. I had to kill them both." I said dryly. I watched as she started to dial a number. "Mommy...what are you doing?" I asked. "Ruby...I love you but you need to be put away." "NO! PUT THE PHONE DOWN!" she tried to run from me but it was too late. I took an iron skillet and hit her over the head sending her to the floor. Her head was bleeding and when I reached down to feel for a pulse I didn't feel one. _She's dead._ "I'm sorry Mommy...I love you."


	25. Twenty Five

**Benson:**

We've found Ruby's townhouse, cleared everyone out of the area and now we've got the whole place surrounded. Now all we have to do is wait until we get the clear to go inside. Zelena was in the back seat of my truck and she was starting to get impatient and I knew that my husband was starting to annoy her especially since he kept mentioning that she was pregnant and that she shouldn't be here right now. Elliot is just protective and its natural for him to be that way especially with me and our children.

"Alright, Olivia we've got the clear to go ins-Zelena don't you open that door." Zelena glared at him and got out of the car. I chuckled and looked at the annoyed expression on my husband's face. "Seriously? I don't know who is worse, her or Regina." He mumbled. "I can hear you Detective! Now are we going to just sit here or are we going to get Robin out of there?" Zelena asked from outside of the car. Benson and I got out and went over to the other squad cars. "Alright we have a clear to go inside Sergeant. We're not sure what we're dealing with here." A male officer said to us. "We're dealing with my sister. Maybe I should have mentioned that she's got a mental illness." Zelena mumbled. I looked at her. "Yes you should have. Zelena what else haven't you told me?" Zelena raised an eyebrow. "That's all I swear. She's schizophrenic and she doesn't take her medicine," Elliot sighed. "Great so she's mentally ill and she's killing cats. For all we know she could have done other things." "She killed her son..." Zelena said.

Elliot and I looked at her dumbfounded. "Zelena...sweetheart these are important things that we need to know about...her son?" Zelena nodded. "She was 15...our father...he um raped her and my mom kept telling Ruby afterwards that she had him instead, and that he was our brother. One day Ruby couldn't take his crying so she just...lost it." Zelena explained. I turned my head to look at my husband. "We need to find her. ASAP!" Elliot nodded. "Officer, have a few of your men go scope out the area. You guys know who she is." The officer nodded and left.

Just as we were about to head in a body flew out of the second story window and landed on the ground below. Elliot and I stopped in our tracks and looked to see if the body would move and luckily it did. "Robin!" We heard Zelena scream as she tried to run forward but was stopped. The guy struggled to stand to his feet so Elliot ran over to help him. "You're Robin?" I asked. The man nodded. "Yes...there is a guy still in there... And there are...two bodies...in the basement" He said. "Okay we'll check it ou-" "BENSON! ELLIOT GET OUT OF THERE! NOW!!!!" We heard people from our team scream at us.

Zelena pointed to the same window that Robin had fallen out of. Elliot and I turned to see a man holding a lit match and propane tank. "I'm sorry! I did it for Ruby and she stood me up!" He shouted, tears streaming from his eyes. "What's your name young man?" Elliot shouted back. "Killian...my name is Killian...she killed those people in that basement and told me that if I told that she would kill me. But I don't care anymore...I'm going to just kill myself. I feel so terrible for what I did...to Emma, and to him. Tell Emma that I'm sorry...and that if she's pregnant to make sure that our child is nothing like me...which I'm sorry for that as well." He said with a shaky voice. I motioned for Robin to go over to Zelena while Elliot and I tried to talk Killian out of blowing up the place. "Okay...Killian just come down please and we'll talk about this." I said calmly. He shook his head and smiled weakly. "I'm so sorry..." He said before he held the match closer to the propane tank. Within a matter of seconds everything seemed to be going slow around us, there was a loud explosion that sent Elliot and I flying backwards. My ears were ringing and then everything went black.

**Regina:**

Zelena had been gone with Benson and Elliot for about 2 hours now and since they've been gone, doctor's had constantly come in and out of Olivia and Emma's hospital room to give Olivia routine check ups which were starting to annoy her. All the doctors wanted to do was make sure that all of the poison was out of her system since Ruby had given her a lot, Olivia has already kicked two doctors, bitten 3 nurses and has slapped Emma twice after she had to hold her down. 

"Leave me alone!" She shouted as a different doctor tried so hard to check Olivia's ears and throat. "Dr. Leslie we're sorry...she's cranky and about 5 other people have come in to check her out." Emma said apologetically. Dr. Leslie smiled showing off a set of pearly whites. "No problem, she's tired of being here and that's understandable. Hey Olivia do you like dolls?" Olivia shook her head. "No!" Dr. Leslie smiled. "Oh, well what do you like?" She asked. Olivia just stared at her. "Violet. Stop being mean." Emma said softly but sternly. Olivia pouted. "Sorry...I like cars." Dr. Leslie nodded. "Well we have lots of those here, I'll let you pick two...but you have to let me check your ears and your mouth." Olivia shook her head. "No!" Dr. Leslie pretended to be sad. "Oh...well I guess another little girl or boy will want those toys...I guess I'll go now...goodbye Olivia." She said as she began to back away. Olivia smiled. "Bye lady!" She shouted.

Emma and I tried so hard not to laugh at the shocked look on Dr. Leslie's face. "Well gees, that usually works. I guess not. Should I maybe just come back later?" I nodded. "Yes, sorry she needs a nap first. It's best to come back and check as soon as she wakes up." Dr. Leslie nodded before leaving. "Wow. Regina you've turned her into a monster." Emma said with a smile. I rolled my eyes. "No way, she's always been a little monster, Olivia what's wrong?" I asked the small child who was sitting on my lap in the hospital bed. "Frustrated!" She shouted. Emma looked at me. "Regina have you been reading the dictionary to her at night?" I laughed. "No Swan, hush. Why are you frustrated Princesa?" Olivia pouted and rested her head on my chest. "Wuby hurted me Mommy...Hurted kitty...hurted Mama." She said sadly. "Awe baby I'm sorry...Gina and I will get you a new pet okay? You're fine now and so is Mama, everything is going to be okay." Emma explained to her. "I want a new kitty." She said with a smile. "We'll see Olivia, I'm actually allergic." I said. Emma looked over at me. "What? But you kept Elmo." She said. "Because she was hypoallergenic." Emma smirked. "Fine...how about a turtle...Olivia do you want a turtle?" "Yes...uh-oh it's Z!" She said pointing up at the television set in front of us. Emma turned up the television.

_Reporter: Tara Lewis here in Brooklyn where a townhouse exploded after a man by the name of Killian Jones set fire to a propane tank. We're told that whole thing started off as a kidnapping and that Mr. Jones was responsible for it. We're also being told that there is another woman by the name of Ruby Mills whose whereabouts are unknown at the time. This appears to have been her home. Detective Stabler do you have any words?_

_Elliot:_ _This whole ordeal has been a tough thing to get through but hopefully it'll all be over soon. There were two unidentified bodies found in the basement after the fire department distinguished the flames. It's unfortunate that something like this was able to get so far out of hand but we're handling it one step at a time._

_Reporter: Now do you know where the other suspect is?_

_Elliot: Uh, no. We've put out a missing persons report hopefully we'll find her soon._

_Reporter: Okay and how is your wife, Sergeant Benson? It's from my understanding that she along with yourself sort of got caught up in the explosion that took place here not too long ago._

_Elliot: She's fine, a little bruised up but she'll be fine._

Emma muted the TV. "What on earth is happening. Where is she?" I shrugged. "That's not the question Emma...who did she kill?" I whispered. "She's asleep babe, it's fine...um Robin and I saw the bodies. They were men. One older and the other younger...I think your sister is a cannibal." My head snapped in Emma's direction. "What?!" Emma nodded. "Uh...yeah the younger guy he had his face...bitten off. I saw teeth marks...and this his arm was gone. Then the other guy was stabbed to death." I sighed. "What the hell?" The room was silent for a second and then I quickly sat up in bed. "Regina what is it?" Emma asked concerned. "Mother...Emma I have to go." I said as I sprung out of bed. "What? Reggie what's wrong?" She asked. "Emma...Ruby is schizophrenic, and she always goes to our mother when something goes wrong. She's always been the baby so mother has always babied her. Emma...she...she killed her son, he was just a baby at the time." Emma raised an eyebrow. "She what?!"

I nodded as tears started to flow. I told Emma the story about how our father raped her and once I finished telling her Emma sat there, slack jawed. "You don't think she'd hurt your mother do you?" Emma asked. I shrugged. "I...I'm not sure. But I need to go...mom was pretty upset with Ruby when she got here. Oh Gods I hope that Ruby hasn't done anything." Emma slightly nodded. "Go...be careful babe." I kissed her lips and then leaned over to kiss Olivia's forehead. "I love you Emma." She gave a small smile. "I love you too Regina...go we'll be fine." I nodded and hurried out the door. I really hope that Ruby hasn't done anything else. She's already caused all of this chaos we clearly don't need anymore.

**Ruby:  
**

What have I done? I killed the one person who has always loved me and saw me for more than just my mental illness. _She deserved it Ruby...Mother deserved it! She didn't stop daddy from raping you and getting you pregnant! You had to do it._ I covered my ears. "SHUT UP!" I screamed. I was sitting in mother's living room in the corner clutching a photo of my sisters and I with mom when we were 3 and 6 years of age. Everything was perfect then. My sisters weren't afraid of me then. I wasn't afraid of me. Mother wasn't afraid of me.

"Ruby?" I heard a soft but raspy voice call out. I looked up to see Regina standing there by the front door. Once she saw the blood that was on my shirt she hurried over to me. "Ruby? Sweetheart what happened?" I just stared at her. _She doesn't give a shit about you Ruby! Ignore the charade, ignore the mask, see her true feelings._ I shut my eyes really tightly. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BITCH!" I screamed in hopes that Regina would go away. When I opened my eyes, Regina was still there in front of me but she had turned her head to look into the kitchen.

"No...Ruby. What did you do?!" She shouted as she turned back to look at me. "Bitch you're obviously blind. She's dead. I hit her with an iron skillet." I said nonchalantly. Regina stood up and back away from me. "Ruby...you haven't been taking your medicine have you?" She asked. I shook my head and stood up. "No...they make me sad. Regina. I don't like being sad...I'm happy....CAN'T YOU FUCKING TELL THAT I'M HAPPY REGINA!" I shouted causing her to flinch. "Ruby...calm down...it's okay. But please tell me, why did you kill mother? She loves you...she just wanted to help you." I walked closer to Regina. "She wanted to put me away...I don't want to be put away Regina...why are you so afraid of me Regina!?" I shouted in her face. She looked me into my eyes. "I'm not afraid of you Ruby...you're my baby sister...and I love you so much. I just...you're sick and I want to help you that's all."

 _She's lying Ruby...just kill the bitch. She's lying._ I covered my ears again and shut my eyes really tight. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I yelled. "Ruby...are the voices back?" Regina asked. I opened my eyes and nodded. "Yes...Regina will you hold me?" I asked. Regina slowly nodded her head and walked me over to the sofa. As soon as she sat down I wrapped hands around her neck and started to choke her. "Ru..by...I can't. Stop Pleas...Ruby!" She said as she gasped for air. I tried chocked her harder but she managed to kick me off of her. 

I watched as she scurried over to a corner. With a grin I stood over Regina and looked down at her. "Ruby...please." She pleaded. "Oh shut up Regina. I just want to play a game with you...that's all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never would I poke fun at someone with a mental illness, I live with mental illnesses myself although at the time that I wrote this I wasn't aware. I'm saying this to say that there were a few people (before I published the story here) who seemed to have a problem with the way that I depicted Ruby in this story, mental health wise and that was never my intention to offend anyone.


	26. Twenty Six

**Regina:**

I was awaken by water being splashed in my face. Cold water. When I gasped for air and opened my eyes all that I could see was a blur. I squinted my eyes and when I did I noticed that I was blindfolded with what felt like a stocking against my face. _Seriously Ruby you couldn't have uses a bandana?_ I thought to myself. Then suddenly the blindfold was ripped from my face and I could see clearly... Everything was...upside down? Yeah...upside down. _Wait, why am I upside down?_ I tried to move my legs only to realize that something was keeping me from doing so. "Regina why are you moving... It's okay I just want to play a game that's all." I heard Ruby say in a menacing tone. She was standing in front of me with a smile on her face. "Please let me down. My head is starting to hurt." I said. Ruby leaned forward and removed my legs from its restraints and I hit the ground below with a thud. Luckily I wasn't that high off of the ground since I realize that she had my legs tied to the ceiling post. But that still hurt. I figured that if I cooperate and just do what Ruby wants me to do that I'll be able to get out of here.

We're still at mothers house and the fact that mother is dead on the kitchen floor really scares me."So...Ruby what's the game?" I asked as I sat against a wall in Ruby and I's old bedroom in the attic. Being here brought back memories. Good ones for the most part. The only bad ones that I can recall are the times where mother had to restrain Ruby after Ruby had a nervous breakdown of some sorts.

I remember once when Zelena had just given birth to Ariel and mother was upset because Zelena was only 18 and around that time Ruby was just about to give birth to her son at only 15. Mother was so devastated and since Ruby was with child she couldn't take her medicine. Ariel was about a month old and to make a long story short I was watching her while Zelena showered and I turned my head for a second but when I looked back Ariel wasn't there. Ruby had her hanging outside of a window. You'd think that just by me trying so hard to talk Ruby out of hurting her own niece, that she wouldn't drop Ariel from the window but nope she did it. Luckily we were on the first floor and luckily Ariel wasn't hurt but when Zelena found out she was pissed. Zelena eventually moved out and now that Ariel is going on 19 she still doesn't know about that day but is aware that her aunt has a mental illness and for some reason knows how to calm Ruby down and never shows fear around her.

"Regina!" Ruby shouted. I looked at her. "What?" I asked. She glared at me. "What's going on inside of that big brain of yours?" She asked as she thumped my forehead. "I...I'm sorry Ruby I was just thinking... Remember all of the fun we had in here?" I asked with a smile. She nodded and smiled as well. "Yes...we'd sneak food into the room even when mommy didn't want us to...we'd make forts...and you always braided my hair." I nodded. "Yes, then that time when I accidentally dyed your hair red and momma wasn't the happiest."

She chuckled. "Everyone started calling me Red...it stuck with me Reggie." She started to cry so I pulled her into my arms. Even if she were crying now I knew that she could snap out at me at any moment so I made sure to stay calm. "It's okay Ruby...I'm here." She pulled away from me and shook her head. "Don't try to make me forget Regina...you made me forget the game! Fine you'll just sit there and listen." She hissed. I nodded. "Good...so I'm sure that you know about the bodies that were in the basement. That bitch-" "Emma. Her name is Emm-" I was cut off by a hard smack to the face. "I don't give a rats ass about what her name is Regina! Just fucking listen to me!" She yelled.

"I...Ruby I'm sorry." She smiled. "Good...so yeah...those bodies...have you ever wondered why no one has heard from Daddy in all those years?" I shrugged. "Uh...yeah. Did you...kill him Ruby?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. "Bingo. He tried to have his way with me again Reg...so I stabbed that fucker 25 times. Then there's Peter." She said staring off into space. "Peter? Your boyfriend from college?" I asked. Ruby nodded and slowly turned her head to look at me. "Yes...he tried to control my life....so I killed him too...did you know that I was a wolf?" She asked with a smirk. _What the hell is she talking about... Just play along Regina...play along._

"Uh...really?" She nodded. "Yeah...so I bit him...a little too hard maybe then I did...other things to him but you know, that doesn't matter." I looked down at her arms and noticed small marks all over the place. Some were dark and others looked fresh. _No._ "Ruby..." I said looking up at her. "Yes?" "Are you...on drugs?" She started laughing. "How do you think I met Emma's husband?" "Are these needle marks Ruby?!" She nodded her head. "Yes...and I need more." I shook my head. "No...you don't. Ruby you're a heroine addict! Did you give my daughter heroine?!" I screamed. "No! Rat poison... I'm not an addict Regina! What do you know?! She's not your daughter... Your son died remember? Henry...or did you forget about him?" I lost it. I tackled her and started punching her in the face. "Don't you dare!" I was so angry I didn't even realize that I had been pulled off of her.

**Benson:**

I had no serious injuries from the explosion thankfully so after I was check out by an EMT I was able to continue on with my investigation. Seeing that Zelena was reunited with her boyfriend put me at ease but there was still more to fix. We had to find Ruby, and I needed to talk to Emma.

"Okay Zelena do you have any idea where your sister may be?" I asked from my seat outside of Robin's hospital room. Zelena was leaning against the door and Elliot was inside of the room talking to Robin. "Uh I'm not really sure. Oh she does go to our mother for comfort when things go wrong. She's always been the baby and our mother has always babied her." I nodded. "Do you have an address?" She told me her mother's address. "Zelena?" We turned our heads to see Emma walking towards us with A sleeping toddler in her arms. "Hey...where is Regina?" Zelena asked. "I was gonna ask you the same thing...she went to go check on your mother because she thinks that Ruby may be there." Zelena looked at me. "Shit...Benson please go." I nodded and went to go grab Elliot. "Elliot. We have to go. Now. Regina went to her mother's and Ruby may be there." I warned. Elliot nodded and patted Robin's shoulder before following me out of the room. He called for back up before heading to the address that Zelena had given me.

Once we got there, the front door was already unlocked. Elliot opened the front door and quietly went inside, me following behind him. I looked down at the hardwood floor and noticed blood. "Elliot... There is blood on the floor." I whispered. Elliot pointed towards the kitchen. "There is more blood over here...Olivia stay here I'm going to check it out." He instructed but of course I followed right behind him. As soon as we got to the kitchen my heart dropped. Laying in a pool of blood was Mrs. Mills. _Dead._ "Fuck." I mumbled. Elliot looked at me. "Don't you dare!" We heard someone yell. _Regina._ Elliot and I looked at one another before hurrying up a flight of stairs.

Regina was on top of Ruby punching her and crying. I hurried over to pull her off while Elliot picked up Ruby. "She killed our mother! She killed our father and her boyfriend! Fuck you Ruby! Fuck! You!" Regina cried out. Ruby just didn't seem to care. She had a smile on her face, and blood dripping from her nose. "You poised _my daughter!_ You're a monster!" I pulled Regina away from where Ruby was standing. "Regina! Regina. It's okay...relax." Regina collapsed and cried even harder. I looked up at Elliot who nodded his head slightly.

"Ruby Mills. You're under arrest for the murders of your mother, your father, your son and your boyfriend, the attempted murder of Olivia Swan, and for the kidnappings of Emma Swan and Robin Locksley. You have the right to remain silent..." He said as he carried her out of the room. I was sitting on the floor with Regina, trying so hard to calm her down. "Regina its over." I said quietly. "I know...I just...can't believe that any of this shit happened. Your sister would be the last person that you'd suspect in something like this...your twin sister at that." I nodded. "We're going to get Ruby the help that she needs Regina...she won't be able to hurt anyone else, ever again." I assured her. Regina nodded and looked over at me. "You need to tell her." She said. "Tell who what?" I asked, obviously confused. "You need to tell Emma...you need to tell her that you're her mother." _How did she even know?"_

 


	27. Twenty Seven

**Emma:**

It's been a week since all of this has happened. A week since Ruby has been put in jail. One whole week and even still, Regina and I are trying to get over this. Cora's funeral was two days ago and even if I hardly knew her it was hard for me to sit there and look out at her lifeless body lying in that opened casket. Ruby was allowed to attend and surprisingly Zelena and Regina sat with her and comforted her. To see Ruby cry at her mother's funeral as if she weren't the one who killed her, was really shocking to see, but of course everyone ignored it.

Regina, Olivia and I are staying with Zelena and Robin. Regina refuses to go back to that apartment and wants to find another place which I agree on. I lost my job. Even after I told my boss what happened and even after his wife tried to talk him out of it, he didn't seem to care. No worries, I didn't leave empty handed. Belle had given me my last check along with an envelope filled with one hundred dollar bills. She stated that the money was from her "rainy day stash" but felt that I needed it more than she did, especially since Mr. Gold was a rich man. I tried to tell her that I didn't want it but she wasn't taking no for an answer.

Regina and I were sitting in the living room with Zelena and Robin watching a horror film while Olivia slept in Regina's arms. Then my phone started to vibrate. I looked down at it to see that Benson was calling. I excused myself and walked into the kitchen.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey, Emma its Olivia...um I was wondering if I could talk to you about something... It's important."_

_"Oh...okay. Wait now or?"_

_"No.w..could we maybe meet at that café? The one near your old apartment?" She asked._

_"Sure, I'll be there in about 20 minutes. Is that okay?"_

_"Yes. 20 minutes is fine. See you soon."_

I said goodbye and hung up. "Everything okay Blondie?" I turned around to see Zelena leaning against the fridge with a cup of marshmallows and peanut butter all mixed together. "Yeah...Benson wants to talk to me about something." I said. Zelena nodded and started eating the marshmallows and peanut butter. "You're not going to stand there and watch me pig out are you?" She asked. I looked at her. "No...but um do you always eat weird shit?" I asked. Zelena shrugged. "If you call olives on top of ice cream weird then yes...I do." I raised an eyebrow. "Gross. Well I have to go meet up with Benson." I said as I walked past her. "Take the house key with you Swan." She called out behind me. "Where are you going?" Regina asked as she stood with Olivia in her arms. "Benson wants to talk to me about something. So I'm going to meet up with her." I explained. "Uh...okay...be careful." She said. I kissed her lips and then kissed Olivia's forehead. "Alright...see you babe. I love you." She smiled. "I love you too." _She's hiding something...but I'll find out later._

**Benson:**

I was sitting at a table inside of the café drinking a cup of tea, just looking out of the window. Today was the day that I'd tell Emma that I was her mother. It turns out that Regina knew because I accidentally left Emma's original birth certificate inside of that envelope that I had given her a few days ago. "Mom?" I turned my head to see a tall blonde standing there. I smiled. "Rose, what's up?" She sat down in front of me. "Are you okay?" She asked as she reached out for my hand. "I'm fine honey...I thought you didn't work today?" I asked. She nodded. "I don't." She said. "Oh...so why are you wearing...never mind your favorite color is green." She looked down at her green T-shirt and smiled. "Oh yeah. So what are you doing here?" She asked. "Just waiting on someone." Rose nodded. "Oh, so should I go or?" I shook my head. "No its fine kid, you can stay."

Rose and I talked about random things until the bells on the front door rang indicating that someone had walked into the café. I looked up to see Emma standing there in a red flannel shirt, grey skinny jeans and a beanie. Once she saw me she walked over. "Hey Benson... Everything okay?" Emma asked as she got closer to Rose and I. "Yes, Emma nice to see you." I said causing Rose to turn around and look up at Emma. "Oh, Hi Emma." Emma gave Rose a side hug. "Hey Kid...so what's up?" She asked. "Wait...Rose you know her?" I asked. Rose nodded. "Yeah, she's Regina's girlfriend...remember when I told you about a woman who always came here and ordered the same thing every time Ma, and then she started coming in and ordering new things...that's because of Emma....I was talking about Regina." She said with a smile. "Oh yeah I remember, pull up a seat Emma." Emma slightly nodded and pulled a chair next to Rose.

Looking at the both of them made me want to cry. They had similar features, but I knew that Emma wasn't a natural blonde. "Mom is everything okay?" Rose asked. I nodded. "Yeah...so um Emma there is something that I need to share with you...and I'm not sure how you'll handle it." She raised an eyebrow and nodded. "I'm sure nothing else is worse than what I've been through this week Olivia. But it must be serious, you look a little bothered by it." Emma said as she leaned forward. "Well...it's not that it bothers me...I just don't...know how to say it." Rose sighed and leaned forward as well. _Goodness they look so much alike. It's unbelievable._ "Mom just spit it out." She hissed. I glared at her causing her to sit up straight. "Sorry..." She mumbled. I slightly nodded and looked at Emma. "Right, so um...remember how I said that I could relate with your story...you know...because I went through the same situation as you?" Emma nodded. "Yup. What about it." "I briefly told you about how I had a child...and lost that child." Emma and Rose both shrugged. "Mom you told me the same story...millions of times but what does that have to do with anything?" Rose asked as she leaned forward again. "It has to do with a lot...Emma...that baby was you." I said in a low tone.

Hearing it out loud from my own mouth sounded crazy and by the looks on their faces they thought so as well. "What? Aren't you like 38 or something?" Emma asked. I let out a small chuckle. "I'm 51 Emma..." Emma's eyebrows shot up. "Could have fooled m- wait...what?!" Rose looked over at Emma. "Exactly." I sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry...I knew for a while....i just didn't know how to tell you." Emma stood up and glared at me. "So you knew who I was when you helped put Neal behind bars?" She asked, voice filled with anger. I nodded. "Yes..." Emma shook her head and started to walk away.

"Wait! Emma." I said as I went after her. "No! You knew and you didn't tell me. You could have told me. I get that you had me when you were what...18? That's fine you wanted me to have better...foster care sucked by the way but that's not even what I'm pissed about Olivia. I knew who you were, your name at least, a reason why my daughter has that name. I spent so many years trying to find you but after coming up empty handed so many times I decided to give up, but it turns out I turned to you for help when I needed to get away from my husband. I forgive you but I'm pissed. I'm pissed that you just went on as if you hardly knew me...you don't...but still."

Honestly she had ever right to be. "I...I'm sor-" she held her hand up. "I get it Olivia. You're sorry...you know I want to be mad at you...but I can't." I nodded. "So...I'm a product of rape?" She whispered. "Yes...I was as well." Emma looked into the window of the café to look at Rose. "She's...Rose isn't is she?" I shook my head. "No...Elliot is her father." Emma's facial expression seemed to relax. "Good. So...you're my mother." I slightly smiled. "Yeah...I'm your mother. I thought you'd react worse than how you reacted."

She shrugged and momentarily looked down at the ground. "Well...I mean I didn't suspect you...I didn't even think you had kids. You know since you seem so dedicated to helping those that come to you for help." "6..." I mumbled. "What?!" She exclaimed in disbelief. I chuckled. "6 children... I only had you, Rose, and Blaze. Elliot has two daughters and a son." She sighed. "Ah...wow...so uh this is a lot to take in...so maybe we can have lunch or something soon and talk about all of this...cool with you?" She asked. I smiled. "Yeah...that's fine...well just give me a call and we'll sat that up." She surprised me by hugging me. "I will." She said softly as she pulled away from the hug and walked away. 

 


	28. Twenty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character death

**Ruby:**

I've been in this small cell for 2 weeks now and I can't take it! I need a way out. _I need drugs._ It's been a while and I need something. I can't stay here...I've got to find a way out! The voices in my head are too loud and they're telling me to do terrible things. The voices are winning. The voices always win. They never lose. What's wrong with me? Why isn't mommy here to save me? She always saves me from trouble. _She's dead Rubes...you killed her. Remember?_   I covered my ears. "Stop!" I screamed. "Ruby!" I turned around to see Detective Benson standing on the opposite side of the cell. I slowly walked over towards the gate. "What do you want?" I mumbled. She walked closer to me. "I came to talk...that's all."

 _Don't listen to her...she's the reason why you're here now._ "O...okay." She nodded and unlocked the gate. I was handcuffed, hands, and ankles connected by chains. She stood aside to allow me to step out of the cell. "How are you feeling Ruby?" She asked. _I feel dead inside._ "I'm...okay." She led me down a hall way and into a small room. I knew what this was. She wanted to ask me personal questions. She motioned for me to sit down. I didn't want to but I did anyways. She sat across from me and took a sheet of paper from her pocket and slid it across the table to me. "Do you know what that is?" She asked calmly. I looked down at the paper and noticed it as the note that I had left for Regina to find after Killian had went in to kidnap Emma. _Killian...where is he?  
_

I looked up from the note and at Olivia. "Yeah...I wrote that...it had nothing to do with Emma though...I just wanted to get Regina to go on a drug run for me...I needed Heroin and I couldn't get it because you sent Neal to jail...he was my dealer." I blurted out. _For fucks sake Ruby! Shut up!_ "I see...so who are the two people?" She asked. I shrugged. "What two people?" She pointed at the paper. "Those people...Argon and Mr. Gold." I smirked. "You haven't met Mr. Gold yet?" Benson shook her head. "No...I was supposed to?" I nodded. "Well he's Emma's boss...Neal's father...of course that wife of his doesn't have a clue. He's living a double life Benson." _Ruby! Stop talking!_ I shut my eyes tight and screamed. "Stop talking to me!"

Benson reached out to touch my arm but I snatched it away. "Don't touch me!" Benson nodded. "I'm sorry....Ruby sweetie you have to help me out here. What's going on?" She asked. I began to cry. "The voices...they always win...they never lose....I always lose. Don't you get it?" Benson nodded her head slowly. "Ruby...you have to ignore the voices for a while...they're all in your head. I need you to tell me who Argon is." I nodded and looked down at the floor. "Argon...Her real name is Milah She's Mr. Gold's wife." I said. "But you just said that his wife doesn't know about his life?" I nodded. "He's a polygamist...keep up Benson. Belle...the woman that he's with now...she's young...and stupid...so yeah she has no idea." Benson started writing things down on a note pad. "Can I write?" I asked.  She looked at me. "Write what?" I chuckled. "My final good-bye of course."

**Benson:**

As I sit here in this interrogation room I noticed that there was something else wrong with her aside from being schizophrenic, her being a heroine addict was not what I expected. She's cooperating and telling what I need to know but at the same time she's worrying me. She asked if she could write her final goodbye. I'd have to have guards keep a close eye on her, there is a trial coming up to see if she'll have to go to a mental institute or not. She needs to be present for that. After talking to Ruby for about another hour and after paying close attention to her behaviors and taking notes I escorted her back to her cell and locked her up. Once I informed guards to keep an eye on Ruby I left. It wasn't until after I got outside of the jail where she was, when I realized that my gun was missing. "Shit...no!" I said aloud as I ran back inside. 

The guards were giving me a hard time and wouldn't let me back inside. I had to beg them and nearly use force to get past the front gate. When I got back to Ruby's cell the sight before me was gruesome. There were 2 dead guards just on the outside of the cell and on the inside of the cell lied Ruby...dead...in her own pool of blood my gun in her hand and a note in the other. I sighed. _How did she get my gun?!_ The same guards from before came running in after me, suddenly coming to a halt after they witnessed the same sight. "What the hell happened here?!" One Guard shouted. "She killed herself...that's what I was trying to warn you guys about." I said in a low tone. No one said anything, the guards just looked at one another dumbfounded. "Open the cell." I ordered and with a quickness the cell was opened. I stepped inside and picked up the blood splattered note, there wasn't much on it but a few tears and the following message:

_**A big fuck you to you all. The voices won...they always win.  
** _

_**Love Ruby.** _


	29. Twenty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina's Pov

I thought that Emma would be pissed at me about knowing that she was Olivia's daughter, instead after I told her that I knew she just said okay and told me how the talk with Benson went. She also told me that Rose the worker from the café is her sister. She seemed to still be processing the whole idea of being Olivia's daughter but over all Emma didn't let it bother her much. Two days after that, Emma and I told Baby Olivia that Benson was her grandmother, and as expected, she didn't fully understand it she just nodded and went on about her day. I was happy that Emma was happy, and happy for myself because all of this chaos that we've been through was finally over and I had two amazing people in my life. Emma and Olivia. I miss my mother dearly but I know that she's in a better place.

It's nearly 3 in the morning and Emma hurried out of bed and ran to the guest bathroom. She sounded as if she were throwing up and crying so I got out of bed and went to go check on her. "Emma..." I could hear her sobbing and the toilet flushing. "Emma?" I opened the door to see her sitting in fetal position with her back against the tub. I went over and sat with her. "Dear what's wrong?" I asked. She rested her head on my shoulder. "Regina...Please don't leave me...I can't be alone anymore. I love you." She pleaded. I grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze. "No, Emma I would never. Why would you say that?" We sat in silence. "If its that grilled cheese that you ate from that restaurant that's making you sick Emma then I warned you. You don't listen you idiot." She laughed.

"No...Regina...there is something that I didn't tell you. I was afraid to because I wasn't sure how you'd react." She said. I turned my body and lifted her head so that she could look at me. "Babe, just tell me what's wrong?" She sighed. "Regina...I think I'm pregnant." She mumbled. Honestly I didn't know what to say. She couldn't have cheated on me. She wouldn't do that. Would she? "Emma..." She shook her head. "Regina I swear I would never do anything to hurt you, that includes cheating... Killian raped me while Ruby watched and he didn't...um he didn't pull out...and I'm so scared. I can't do this again on my own Regina. I'll get rid of it if you want but I can't lose you. I can't." She said with a shaky voice. I shook my head. "No! Emma Swan you are not getting rid of this baby and you won't lose me. Killian can't harm you anymore I'm going to be this child's mother just like I am Olivia's because I love you so much you've brought joy and happiness into my life so I'll be there for you, and I'll help you. I lost my son Emma but I've gained a daughter and possible another child. I'm going to be their mother no matter what. So don't feel like you're alone I'll always be here." I said with a smile.

She smiled back and leaned in to kiss my lips. "Gosh I love you so fucking much Regina." I chuckled. "Language dear, I love you too. How about we go get a pregnancy test later?" I suggested. Emma nodded and stood up. Pulling me up behind her. "We'll get one later...so I'm supposed to meet my other siblings this weekend at dinner. Olivia and Elliot want you there as well." She said. "They're okay with you being bisexual?" I asked. Emma shrugged. "I mean they know we're together. So I don't see what the issue is...Regina do you hear that?" She and I stood quietly in the hallway.

Then I heard movement in the kitchen and the light was on. Emma and I slowly walked to the kitchen and smirked at the sight before us. Robin was sitting at the kitchen table and Olivia was trying to grab a loaf of bread from the fridge along with mayo and cheese. She finally got the items out and hurried over to the table where Robin was waiting. "That's all you want on your sandwich Olive?" He asked. Olivia smiled and nodded. "Ya, fix sandwich Uncle Wobin." Emma and I just stood there watching. "How about you fix it? And I'll help you." She nodded and looked up. When she saw us she smiled brighter and ran to us. "Mommy! Uncle Wobin make me food." She exclaimed.

Emma and I smiled. "We see babe. Robin she didn't wake you up did she?" I asked. Robin shook his head. "No I went to check on her and she was up watching television so once she saw me she followed me into the kitchen. Emma she's very talkative and she's sassy." Robin said glancing over at me. I glared at him. "Don't even start Locksley." He grinned. "Swan I heard you in there are you okay?" Emma nodded. "Yeah...I'm fine." He nodded. "No!" We heard Zelena cry out. Zelena ran into the kitchen. "Regina..." We all looked at her. "Zelena. Love what's wrong?" Robin went over to her and held her in his arms as she sobbed. "It's Ruby...a corner called...Regina she committed suicide." "No..." I mumbled.

Although Ruby has done wrong she's still my sister. My twin sister and she didn't have to go out like that. I could have helped her. If only she'd allow me to...


	30. Thirty

_Two months later..._

**Zelena:**

We didn't have a funeral for Ruby just a small memorial. Yeah she's done terrible things but she's Regina and I's baby sister and regardless of those actions Regina and I still loved her. Things have changed but nothing was the same. We lost our parents and our sister all that Regina and I really had now was one another yeah we have Emma and Robin by our sides but things will never be the same.

I'm 5 months pregnant and I hate it. I think I've gotten on Robin's nerves now because I cry about everything, I yell over nothing, and my attitude hasn't been the best. He doesn't say anything about it though. A reason why I love him so much. My daughter Ariel has come home from England and is here for good. She wasn't getting along with her dad so Robin and I paid for her to come home. Soon Robin's 6 year old son Roland would be coming to live here with us at the end of the summer. Thankfully Regina and Emma found a place near by because the house would have been over crowded.

Robin and I were in the kitchen cooking dinner when Regina walked in. She looked as if she had been crying. I stopped what I was doing and walked over to her. "Reg, what's wrong?" I asked. Regina sobbed. "Zelena...I fucked up. Emma and Olivia left and I don't think they're coming back." I shook my head and pulled away from the hug. "What do you mean?" Regina sighed and looked at me. "We got into an argument...and things got heated...Zelena I h-hit her and I swear I didn't mean to." I just looked at my little sister, not knowing what to say to comfort her. _What?_

**Emma:**

For the past week Regina hasn't been herself. Something is bothering her but she won't tell me what it is, she's changed and I love her so much but I need to figure out what's wrong.

A month ago my mom had arrested my old boss for drug possession and his now ex wife Belle had begged me to come back and help her run the library, I agreed and now I seem to be running the whole library, I wasn't complaining though I enjoyed it.

"Alright Emma, we're all done here, you're free to go." Belle said from the front door of my office. I nodded. "Okay, I'll be out in a second." Belle left. I sighed and grabbed my belongings and locked up my office. "So Olivia's turning 3 Em, what are you going to do for her?" Belle asked with a smile. I smiled as well. "Oh, my siblings have something planned for her but they won't tell me. I guess it's a surprise for me as well." "Oh yeah your birthday is the same day right?" I nodded. "Day before, she was born at 11:59 pm." I said. Belle flagged down a taxi. "Wow, I've never heard that one before. Cool. Hey take 2 weeks off for your birthday and hers you deserve it." I smiled. "Wow, thanks Belle." She nodded. "Of course, no problem. I'll see you later." I said goodbye and left and headed home.

When I walked into our newly purchased condo I could hear Olivia crying and Regina fussing. Then I heard something else that I never expected to hear. _What the hell? She's spanking my child!_ I hurried into the living room to see Regina spanking her. "I told you not to write on the walls. Why do you keep doing it?" Regina yelled. Olivia cried harder. "Mommy! I sowwy. No be bad no more. Ouch. I sowwy." Regina stopped spanking her and turned Olivia around so that she could look at her face. "Are you going to do it again?" Regina asked.

Olivia sobbed and shook her head. "No more. Writing on walls bad mommy." Regina nodded and kissed her forehead. "Go take a nap," Olivia looked down at the floor and left the room and headed upstairs to her room. "What the hell Regina?!" I said startling Regina. "Oh, Emma you scared me." I rolled my eyes. "Why are you hitting her?! She's 2! She doesn't know any better!" I yelled. Regina stood up. "She does understand Emma. She wrote on the walls with permanent marker the other day, I explained to her that she couldn't do that and then she does it again today. Emma she'll be three in a week and her behavior has changed."

I shrugged. "Well yeah because she's two Regina. What do you expect? She's going to do things if I don't spank her what thinks you can?!" Regina stood closer to me. "Well excuse me for wanting to insure that she behaves Emma! She'll have to go to preschool soon would you like for her to have bad behavior notes sent home? I sure as hell don't! Sorry that I care about her and see her as my own Emma! I signed. "Regina...I don't believe in spankings. Like I said, she's 2 and she's learning everyday...what's your problem? She's fallen out plenty of times with you and you've never spanked her. Now she writes on the walls and you decide to spank her. _My_ child at that?"

Regina pushed past me and stormed off into the kitchen. I followed before her. "Regina." She looked at me. "What?! Emma I'm fine. Look if you don't want me spanking her then I won't no problem. But growing up that's what I got and I turned out just fine...yeah I get that she's not my daughter biologically Emma but the way that you just said that she's yours as if I don't help you with her hurts." I sat down at the table.

"I'm sorry...I just don't like that. It's abuse." Regina shook her head. "How is it abuse?! Seriously? Emma I spanked her with my hand it's not like I beat her with a belt or anything! Gees she's fine." I just looked at her and walked out of the room and upstairs. "Hey Liv?" I said as I walked into her room. "Mama..." She was lying under her Hello Kitty blanket with the cutest pout on her face. "You okay?" She nodded and walked over to me. I picked her up. "Poor baby."

"That's the problem right there." I turned my head to see Regina standing there. I sighed and put Olivia down. "Here color. Regina and I need to talk." Olivia nodded. I left her room and pulled the door closed behind me. "What Regina? What is it now?" She rolled her eyes at me. "You baby her!" _Unbelievable._ "What the fuck is your problem Reg? She's fucking 2 years old! What do you expect for me to do?" I yelled. "She's in time out Emma, or is she not old enough for that either?" She asked sarcastically. "Seriously Regina. Are you okay?" "Yes Emma! I'm fine! Just great. Why do you keep asking?" We went into our room. "You're acting different that's all. You've never yelled at her. Or at me. Did I do something?" She sighed. "I'm sorry...I just miss Ruby." She mumbled. "You what?" I get that Ruby is her sister but Ruby did terrible things and I didn't get why she missed her. "Regina...she killed your parents...tried to kill my daughter...hell she could have killed yo-" _SMACK!_

I touched my face and Regina looked at me with a shocked look on her face. "I...Emma I'm....oh my gosh I'm sorry." She said trying to touch my face. I snatched away from her and hurried off to pack a bag. "No! Emma please baby I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to smack you I swear." She pleaded. I ignored her and went into Olivia's room. Tears were streaming down my face. "Come on little lady we have to go." Olivia frowned. "Where we go Mama?" She asked. I wiped my eyes and grabbed her book bag and began to randomly put clothes inside. "Away." I said, glaring at Regina who was crying as well. "Em...baby please don't go. I'm sorry." I continued to ignore her. "Mommy, you come to?" Olivia asked. "No! Olivia Regina isn't coming. Grab your bear and lets go. We're going to see Nana and Papa Elliot." I said. Olivia cheered. "Yay!" Regina tried to pick Olivia up but I stopped her. "Don't you fucking touch her! Regina you fucking bitch! How could you? After all that I've been through you promised that you'd never hurt me and you go and smack me?" I yelled.

Regina flinched and cried even harder. "Emma! Please. Just stay and talk to me." I shook my head and picked Olivia up. "Bye Regina." Before she could say anything I ran down the stairs and hurried out of the front door. "Emma! Wait! Please just wait!" Regina called after me. Olivia started crying. "No...mama I want Mommy. Mama! Want mommy! Mommy!" Olivia screamed. I sighed and ignored her cries and took one last look at Regina before flagging down a taxi.


	31. Thirty One

**Regina:**

It's been a week since Emma and Olivia left. Being in this condo without the two that I've grown to love really gets lonely. I don't know what had gotten to me but smacking Emma was the worst thing that I had ever done. All I did was spank Olivia's legs after I caught her writing on the living room walls for the second time. Emma's right, I shouldn't have spanked her. I should have just talked to her. I miss them so much, and Emma has been ignoring my calls, the only time she did call was when Olivia wanted to speak to me. Hearing Olivia's voice made me happy but having Emma and Olivia home would make me even happier.

Today is Olivia's 3rd birthday and I had just left the toy store with a brand new doll for her. Rose texted me and said that Olivia's been crying for me. I had a feeling that Emma wouldn't want to see me, but right now I just had to talk to her.

I walked up the stairs to Benson and Elliot's house and rang the doorbell. There was a woman with brown hair and hazel eyes standing there, she was an inch or two shorter than I was. "Can I help you?" She asked while folding her arms. "I'm here to see Baby Olivia." I said. She nodded. "You're Regina right? You slapped my little sister huh...not sure if I should le-" She was cut off by another face. "Marsha, that's enough. Regina, hi come in." Benson said with a small smile.

Marsha sighed and walked away. "Hi Olivia...I won't be here long...I just came to see the birthday girl and to bring her the gift that I got for her." Benson nodded and shut the door behind me as I walked inside. "It's fine. How are you?" I sighed. "Okay...I guess." "Hmm, Regina...give her time. Yes what you did wasn't the best and I'm kind of wanting to tackle you right now by the way...but that's besides the point. Give Emma time." I slightly nodded. "I...sorry." Benson looked at me. "What are you saying sorry to me for? Honey just go. Olivia is in the kitchen." I walked into the kitchen to see Olivia sitting in a kiddie Hummer with a puppy Golden retriever by her side. "No Elmo Jr. you have to sit. Nana! Elmo Jr. keeps running off." She said with a pout.

Benson walked over to her and knelt down. "Well she's a puppy Liv so she doesn't want to sit still. Turn around there is a surprise waiting for you." Olivia turned in my direction and when she saw me she hurried out of her toy car and ran into my legs. "Mommy! You here. Hi mommy!" I smiled and picked her up. "Hello big girl, I've missed you." She giggled as I planted kisses on her face. "I miss you too mommy... Guess what!" I smiled. "What?" She sighed. "No...you guess Mommy." With a chuckle, I poked her stomach. "Hmm, well you obviously didn't get that Elephant that you asked for." She smiled bright. "Mama tell me no elephants but I get a toy one. Auntie Marsha buy it for me. Guess again!" Benson gave me a smile and a nod before leaving the kitchen.

**Emma:**

Today is my baby girl's birthday and my siblings had gotten her so much stuff that she didn't need. Like that dog that she now calls Elmo Jr., and the kiddie Hummer. Mom and Elliot bought her lots of clothes and I baked her a cake along with a date to the zoo tomorrow. She and I have been staying with mom and Elliot for a week now and I missed Regina so much but she smacked me. She says that she's sorry but she could do it again in the future. I don't know if I can trust her again because of that. She knows that I've been abused and she goes and does a thing like that. When I got to my parents house they saw that Olivia and I were crying, when I told them what happened Elliot wasn't too happy and Mom was pissed. As hurt as I was about Regina smacking me I didn't want my parents to hurt her. I still loved her.

"Gosh, guys why'd you buy her that dog?" I asked as Elmo Jr. jumped onto my lap. My step-brother Elliot Jr. smiled. "Because Em, she's our niece and she's going to be spoiled by us." I rolled my eyes. "Eli you have two kids of your own, spoil them...you too Marsha." Marsha smirked. "Elmo Jr. seems to like you Emma...why that name, and why is she a junior?" Marsha asked. I chuckled. "Regina had a cat, that Olivia loved...she died and now she has a dog and her name is Elmo Jr. no arguments on Olivia's behalf." Eli and Marsha both laughed. "Awe, Olivia is the cutest."

Olivia came running into the den with the biggest smile on her face and a baby doll in her hand. "Mama! Mama!" I smiled. "What's up babe?" I asked. "Look'it! My new doll." She said with excitement. "Oh nice. Who got that for you?" I asked as I stood up. "Mommy did! Her here talking to Nana." I looked at my sister and brother. Marsha nodded. "She's here." I glared at her. "Yet you didn't mention it. Great. Thanks Marsh." Eli sighed. "Look, Emma you love her, so talk to her." I shook my head and went into the kitchen. Elmo Jr. and Olivia right behind me.

"Do you think she'll listen to me Olivia?" I heard Regina ask my mom. "Well, I'm not sure Regina. Sadly I don't know my daughter well enough to give you an honest answer." I walked into the kitchen. " When Regina saw me she smiled briefly. "Emma," I just looked at her and sat next to my mother at the kitchen table. "Regina...what are you doing here?" I asked. She picked Olivia up and smiled again. "I came to see Olivia and to give her the gift...and um...hopefully to talk to you." I nodded and looked at my mom. "Could we have a moment Ma?" She nodded and stood. "Yes, Liv." Liv hopped off of Regina's lap and ran off behind my mom. "So, she named the dog Elmo huh?" Regina asked.

I slightly nodded. "Yeah, first name she thought of with the addition of Jr. Of course." There was an awkward silence so Regina spoke. "Emma...are you and Olivia ever going to...come home with me?" She asked. I shrugged. "I'dunno Reg...are you going to hit me every time Ruby is mentioned?" I spat. Regina sighed. "Emma...I'm sorry. I...I don't know where that came from baby but I would never hurt you or Olivia because I love you both. I need you and I miss you Emma. I've never felt the way that I feel for you...not even with Daniel. Yes I loved him but you've shown me things that he's never shown me." She said with a shaky voice. I just looked at her and said nothing.

"Emma...please I won't ever do that again I swear. I'd never hurt you. Ever." I still said nothing. She started to cry as she stood up. "Why did I even bother... I...could I still see her?" She asked with pleading eyes. I stood as well and rushed over to her, pinning her to the wall behind her. She gasped. "Regina...I'm not breaking up with you...I'm just...pissed at you for what you did. I've never had someone who is willing to keep trying for me...I don't know how to process all of this Reg but I'm pissed. And I just want you to know that if you ever lay a hand on me again I will kick your ass...and that's not a threat. Understood?" I asked. Regina blinked and slowly nodded. "Yes...so...you'll come home?" She asked. I gave her a hard and passionate kiss on the lips along with a hard slap on the ass that caused her to jump slightly. "Give me time to forgive you Regina." I said with a slight smirk before walking away from her, leaving her standing there with a confused look on her face...and a small smile.

 


	32. Thirty Two

**Emma:**

Olivia and I were back home with Regina and so far things are going great. I still have moments where I feel as if Regina could smack me again at any moment. I don't mention Ruby or anything pertaining to her anymore and Regina seems happier. Now that we have Elmo Jr. In the house with Olivia those two are driving us crazy, especially me. I'm 3 months pregnant now and I was already showing. I hated being pregnant. I cry all of the time, I yell at Regina, Olivia probably hates me, and hell my siblings probably do as well. Especially Marsha, she's like one of the most annoying people in the world and she knows how to piss me off. There were a few times where mom has had to separate us whenever we had dinner as a family.

Today mom and Elliot wanted me over for dinner to meet my other stepsister. I wanted to take a raincheck but Mom pretty much called me last night and used her intimidation skills-which she's great at-because here I am now getting ready for a dinner that I didn't want to go to.

"Emma, what time do we have to be there?" Regina asked. I sighed. "Starts at 8." Regina glared at me. "Why aren't you dressed? It's a quarter to 8." I shrugged. "Can't you just...call my mom and tell her that I got mauled by a bear or something?" Regina rolled her eyes. "Emma...why don't you want to go?" She asked as she sat next to me on the foot of the bed. I looked at her. "I've never had siblings... Until now Reg...and its just...so overwhelming. Don't get me wrong I've grown to love them all and they help with Olivia when I need them but I'm number 3 out of six...its just...I never saw any of this coming." Regina nodded. "Honey it might always be that way and that's fine but come on meet your stepsister. How bad could it be?" She said with a shrug. "You're right...but seriously could you call her?" Regina laughed. "No come on get dressed." I stood and turned to kiss her forehead before going to get dressed.

"No! Mama I change my mind...I want my black shoes." Olivia said with a smirk. We're already 20 minutes late for dinner and Olivia has decided to change her shoes 3 times only to ask for the first pair that she had on. "Seriously? Olivia you just asked to change out of those." Olivia looked at me. "I like them now Ma. Not before." Regina smirked. "Elmo, come on girl." Elmo came running into the front hallway with her collar in her mouth. "Good, she must know when we're going to your mom's Em." I nodded. "She's ready...no...Olivia you are not changing your shoes again." I said sternly. She sighed. "But them not watch my socks." I shook my head. "Your socks aren't even matching with one another. Regina what have you done to her? Everything has to match." Regina smiled. "She's just a girl who knows what she likes. Come on. We have to go." I really didn't want to go but seems as if I have to.

**Regina:**

Once we got onto the steps of Emma's parents house the front door opened and Emma's 16 year old brother came outside. He was tall for his age and had facial hair. Olivia saw him and ran as fast as her little legs would allow until she ran into his legs. "Uncle Blaze!" Blaze smiled and picked her up. "Hey Liv...hey Regina hey Emma...uh its um kinda awkward in there so um just a heads up." He warned. "Oh why what's going on?" Emma asked. Blaze sighed. "Eli's ex girlfriend is here...and our sister is dating her...but his ex girlfriend is a fucking nut job and mom keeps glaring at her like she wants to kill her." Emma sighed. "Goodness, alright and watch your mouth." Blaze stood up straight. "I'm a man, I can say what I want." Emma nodded. "Oh hush kid, I'll stand on something just to kick your ass. Here take Elmo Jr. Inside." She ordered. He did as told and we walked into the house.

"Emma, about time. Hello Regina." Olivia said as she walked into the living room where we were. She looked so annoyed. "Hi mom." "Hi," Emma and I said. "Mom are you okay?" Olivia sighed. "No. Your stepsister brought that crazy girl into my house." Emma and I nodded. "So do I meet her now or what?" She asked. Olivia nodded and left momentarily and returned back with a girl with brown hair and tanned skin. She had a smirk on her face and Emma didn't look to happy to see her. "No fucking way." Emma mumbled. Olivia and I looked at her. "You...know her?" Olivia asked.

The woman chuckled. "Well hello to you too Swan." Emma groaned. "Lilith. Wait Elliot is your dad?" Emma asked. The woman who I now know as Lilith nodded. "Why? What are you doing here?" Lilith asked. "Elliot is my step dad...Olivia is my mother." Lilith looked at Olivia. "She's joking right?" Olivia looked at them both. "No...why? How do you know one another?" Emma sighed. "I was...chubby as a child...and Lilith used to offer me cakes and she would always call me names and I got tired of it, so I punched her in the mouth...then in high school I might have super glued her to a chair." Olivia and I just looked at the both of them to see what they would do. We let out a sigh of relief when they hugged. "Great to see you again Swan." "Yeah, you too Stabler." They walked off into the dining room.

"Wow, I did not see that coming." Olivia said as she looked at me. I chuckled. "Yeah neither did I." She and I followed behind them and when we got to the dining room I stopped walking and looked at a woman who Lilith had her arm around. Emma knows her, I can tell by the shocked look on her face. I know her too. Eli looks pissed and Marsha and Rose are trying so hard not to laugh. Once the brunette haired woman saw me she gave a small smile and winked.

_Lacey....shit this is going to be a long night._

 


	33. Thirty Three

_Dinner..._

**Emma:**

Holy fuck, if this isn't awkward then I don't know what to call it. Dad's sitting at the head of the table, and he looks like he wants to kill us all. He hasn't said much and only smiled when my daughter and my nieces and nephew spoke to him from the kiddy table not too far away. He's pissed and this dinner is so uncomfortable. I dated that woman Eli has a child by her and now Lilith is dating her. Now Regina's acting strange and I'm annoyed now because Lacey is sitting on the left of her.

"So...Lilith are you home for good?" Dad asked as he took a sip of beer, eyes burning invisible holes into Lilith. "Uh...yeah dad I am. Found an apartment not too far away actually." She mumbled. Dad slightly nodded and looked at me. I raised an eyebrow. "What?" He shook his head. "Nothing...just great to have all 6 of you here...Rose phone away please." Rose sighed and put her phone on the table. "Dad she's texting her boyfriend." Blaze blurted out. Rose rolled her eyes and pinched him. "Ouch!" Blaze hissed. "Blaze shut up I'm not." Dad nodded. "What boyfriend? If I haven't met him yet then he doesn't exist."

Marsha and I smirked. "Dad, I don't have a boyfriend." Rose said as she began to pick at her baked potato and chicken that was on her plate. "Good, Blaze for fucks sake man how much pepper do you need?" Dad blurted out, earning him a kick from mom. "Language!" The 5 children in the kitchen giggled. "Emma she's adorable, how old is she?" Lacey asked with a smirk on her face. _Shit. I never told her my name._ "She's... 3." I said looking at Marsha who had the biggest grin on her face. I started choking when she playfully winked at me. Mom patted my back and everyone started asking if I was okay. "I'm fine...I'm... Will you excuse me for a moment." I stood up nearly knocking my chair over. With a quickness I hurried off towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

A few minutes later the door opened revealing Marsha standing there with a menacing smile on her face. "Marsha...please shut up." I pleaded. "Em...you dated her?" I groaned and nodded. "For like 5 weeks, the bitch is insane. She asked to get my name tattooed on her....yeah you figure it out." Marsha snorted. "Her pelvis...holy shit. Emma what did you do? Did you steal her soul while you went down on her or something?" She asked. "No. Fuck you Marsha. Why are you so annoying?" She shrugged. "Learn to love it. Your girlfriend looks uncomfortable out there...I think she knows Lacey." I shrugged, then I remembered something. Regina told me that she dated a girl named Lacey when they were little girls and my first thought was the Lacey that's sitting out there now. "Fuck...Marsha why?" She smiled. "Come on Blondie...it'll be over soon." _I hope so._

**Benson:**

What the hell? Everyone is acting so weird tonight. Eli, Emma, and Regina look uncomfortable, Rose keeps smiling at her phone, Elliot's being an ass, Blaze is just eating more than what he normally does, and Marsha and Lilith won't stop glaring at one another. I thought that I'd never see Lacey again even if she was my oldest granddaughters mother and the sad thing about it, Sarah doesn't even know that Lacey is her mother. Eli has been raising Sarah since birth after Lacey took off. Of course Lilith had no idea about Lacey being the mother of her twin brother's 8 year old daughter. Lilith moved to California around that time and we haven't seen her until now.

"Thank you Olivia for Dinner, everything was fantastic." Regina said as she flinched. I slightly nodded. "No problem Regina." She quickly stood up and grabbed a cup of water to dump it on Lacey. _You've got to be fucking kidding me. "_ Yo! Emma control your woman!" Lilith shouted at Emma. Regina rolled her eyes. "Excuse me? Your _woman_ is over here touching my thigh. You control yours." Everyone at the table sat quietly and just started at Regina. "Wow...I think I smoked too much weed...did that just happen?" Blaze mumbled. Marsha and Rose started laughing.

Sighing I picked up a dinner roll and threw it at them causing it to accidentally hit Baby Olivia in the back of the head. "Hey!" She shouted. "Sorry hon," I said, earning a glare from the small 3 year old. Lacey stood and sighed. "I didn't know that was your thigh Regina... My apologies." Emma glared at Lacey and stood. "How do you know my girlfriend?" Lacey smiled. "We dated...just like you and I did Emma...remember?" Eli accidentally bent his fork in half, he looked so pissed. Lilith sighed. "Seriously? Lacey my sister? Really?" Lacey shrugged. "Lilly its okay..."

"No! It's not. You probably slept with my brother. Hell my sister. Shit Lacey, that woman could be my sister in law did you sleep with her too?" Lilith exclaimed as she pointed to Regina. Regina sighed. "To be clear Lilith we were 14 so no." Elliot stood up, "Well clearly Lacey and Eli did a lot more than sleep...but that's none of my business. I'm heading to the kitchen anyone want anything?" I shot him a look and he threw his hands up in surrender.

Lilith looked at Eli and Lacey. "What is dad talking about?" Rose groaned. "Lilly you're not stupid I hope. Sarah is your girlfriend's daughter. You're welcome." I places my hands over my face and sighed. "Okay. Rose, you and your brother go clean up after the kids please." They got up from the table and left. Lilly glared at Lacey. "You said that you didn't have any kids Lacey what the hell?!" Lacey shrugged. "Babe I don't...I don't have rights to her so no, I don't have kids. What's the big deal? I dated your sister and your brother, if it makes you feel any better I enjoy you...more."

Before I could say anything Lilly dumped another cup of water on her. "You're fucking insane. Sarah is my niece do you think that I'm going to just date her mother and be okay with the fact that you don't want anything to do with her? Do you think I'm okay with sleeping with a woman that my brother got pregnant, that my stepsister dated, hell that Regina dated? Hell no. I might be other things but no, I don't want seconds, I don't want leftovers Lacey. You need to go." I watched as Marsha sat there and downed her glass of wine she sat the now empty glass onto the table and sighed. "Bye Lacey..." Lacey rolled her eyes. "Eli...can I...can I see her?"

Eli shook his head. "No...you clearly just said that you don't have children. So no. You know I hoped and prayed that I'd never see you again and now that you're here I'm just thinking, what the fuck did I see in you...I let you come into my life and you lied to me, stole from me, and made me feel like shit. Not sure if you knew that Lilly is my sister but the fact that you're sitting there like everything is okay is disrespectful on so many levels and I just want you to know that Lacey and I don't condone violence but if my sister were to kick your ass right now...looks as if she wants to...I'd cheer her on." Lacey was soaked now from the water and she looked so lost. "Fine! I'll just go." She said as she walked away from the table. "Duh bitch that's what I wanted you to do in the first place." Lilly spat causing Regina and Marsha to smirk. "Lilly...please, just can I have a chance I'm not as bad as you may think I am." I shook my head. "Enough of this. Ma'am, the front door is that way. Haul ass and get out of my house please." Lacey glared at me and stormed off, slamming the front door behind her.

The rest of us just sat there and then we all busted out laughing. Elliot came back into the room. "Shows over huh? Lilly sweetie I love you but please don't bring anyone else home with you. Olivia what's wrong with our children?" He asked with a smirk. "Seriously? Elliot what's wrong with _you?_ Asshole." Rose came back into the kitchen. "This family is so dysfunctional...Regina are you okay?" Regina nodded. "Yes...Olivia I'm sorry about the water." I shrugged. "It's fine...so...who wants dessert?" I asked as I stood. Everyone nodded and started to chat about other things. Just like that, what just happened was forgotten... For now at least.

 


	34. Thirty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's Pov

*Time lapse*

Today I find out what I'm having and I'm so nervous. I had been crying about how I was afraid to bring another child into the world, and how I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to protect this child. Regina assured me that everything would be fine and that she'd always be here to help me with the kids. I seriously don't want a boy because I fear that he'll look too much like Killian and act like him as well. I hope not, luckily Olivia didn't look much like Neal all she got from him is the hair and the eyes the rest is all me.

"Emma, we're going to be late." Regina called from the outside of the bathroom. I sighed and looked down at the plaid shirt and khakis that I was wearing. I look so weird. I'm skinny and then there is this baby that's rapidly growing inside of me. "Reg...I look like a whale." I whined as I opened the bathroom door. Regina smiled at me and pulled me into her arms. "No you don't baby. You look beautiful as you always do. Oh can I take your photos later?" She asked with excitement in her voice. I sighed and nodded. "Fine, you know you've been doing lots of photo taking lately." She nodded. "I've been working on a project Em that's why. You'll be a part of it." I smiled and grabbed my black Skullcap to put onto my head. "I can't wait to see it babe. Hey you think we could go to the store later? I really want olives and pickles." I said with a pout. Regina chuckled and leaned up to kiss my nose. "Yes, anything for you Swan. So are you ready to find out what our baby is?" _Our_ _baby._

There was something that has been on my mind and I needed to talk to Regina about it and now seems like the perfect time. "Hey Regina?" She and I were sitting on a subway people watching. That was something that we often did to pass the time. "Yes?" I looked at her and laughed at the goofy grin that was on her face. "What's funny Emma?" I shook my head. "You, are you making faces at people again?" I asked. She chuckled. "See the kid that just got off the subway with that woman. He's been staring at me the whole ride so I started making faces at him." I smiled. "You're so weird, oh yeah so I wanted to ask you something."

She sat up straight and nodded slightly. "What is it dear?" I sighed. "Uh...I um...appreciate everything that you've done for Olivia and I and.." Regina looked as if she wanted to cry. "Are you...breaking up with m-" I cut her off with a kiss. "No! Regina shut up please. Just listen." She blinked and opened her mouth again to speak but decided against it. "I appreciate everything that you've done for Olivia and I and she loves you, she adores you and you've taught her so much. Regina I wanted to know if you'd...um adopt her?" A smile appeared on her face. "You mean, give her my last name?" I shrugged. "That's a part of it if you want but aside from that Regina I want you to be her other mother. Well you are but if something were to ever happen to me Regina I want you to take care of her." She started crying. "Emma...I would be honored." I smiled and rested my head on her shoulder. "Thank you...I love you." I felt her lips brush against my forehead as she whispered, "I love you too Emma Swan."

I've been in this cold hospital room and lying on this cold bed for almost an hour and no doctor has come to see me. I'm hungry, I'm horny, and I'm ready to go. Regina keeps laughing at me and she's in a playful mood today.

"Gees, Emma relax." Regina said as she pulled her chair closer to me. "Fuck you." She grinned and leaned up to kiss my neck. "We already did Emma, remember after your dad came to pick up Olivia." She husked into my ear. I blushed and moved away. "Well...hey, have you found any schools yet?" I asked her. She sighed. "One...a school that I know will be great for Liv...but..." I looked at her and grabbed her hand. "Regina, its okay...Henry used to attend. Didn't he?" She nodded. "Does it um...does it bother you when I talk about him Emma?" I shook my head. "Not at all babe, Henry is your son and he always will be. he'll always hold a special place in your heart Regina and that's perfectly fine. Same with Daniel."

Regina sighed. "I just don't want you to think that I don't feel the same for you. I do, I love you so much and Olivia too. You're both amazing and you've brought nothing but joy and happiness to my life." I pulled her in for a kiss. "I know baby, its okay, it's fine to miss them and I'm always here if you want to talk about anything. I'll listen." She smiled and kissed me again. "You're such a sweetheart Emma Ruth." I rolled my eyes. "Don't push it Mills." She laughed.

Her laughter came to a halt when the door opened. "Hi sorry it took so long to get here." A soft voice said. When I looked up to see who it was my heart felt as if had skipped a beat. There was a woman with blonde hair, blue eyes, and she was tall. "Emma..." Regina looked at the both of us. "Emma...you okay?" Regina asked as she gently touched my arm. "No..."

The woman before me started to cry. "Look at you...you're all grown up." She said with a shaky voice. I shook my head. This has to be a dream. This can't be happening, but its real, it has to be because Regina sees her too. "But...how?" I said in a low tone. "Emma...you know her?" Regina asked obviously sensing that something was wrong. Nodding, I slowly turned my head to look at Regina. "Yes..." "Emma...please don't be mad at me I'm sorry..." The soft voice pleaded. I wasn't mad, I was just lost, shocked, and just...what the fuck? I snapped my head over in her direction. "I'm...I'm not mad...but how? You...how?!" I stuttered.

She walked over to me and looked into my eyes, I saw nothing in her icy blue eyes but pain, and regret. "I had to Emma...someone was after me. I didn't want to leave you I swear. I couldn't take you with me. I didn't want you to get hurt Emma." I shook my head. Regina gave my hand a light squeeze. "Emma," I sighed and looked at her again. "It's her...the woman that I told you about."

_Ingrid._

 


	35. Thirty Five

Emma:

It's been a week since Ingrid just seemed to magically reappear into my life again. That day at the doctors' was so awkward but I came out of there with great news. I'm having another girl and Regina and I are going to name her Abigail Maria Swan-Mills.

I gave Ingrid my number but of course I haven't been answering her calls. Why would I? I thought that the woman had died years ago, and now she's back? No way, where the hell has she been and why would it require her to fake her own death? This was just too much for me to take in and Regina seemed to notice. She was just as lost as I was.

My mom and I were spending the day together and ever since I told her that I'd be having another girl she's been going crazy with shopping. "Emma!" I looked up to see my mother standing there with a worried expression on her face. "Yeah?" She raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright?" I shrugged _._ "I'm fine." Mom shook her head. "Liar, but if you don't want to talk about it that's fine. "

That was one of the things that I liked about my mother. She knew when something was wrong with my siblings and I but she never pressured us into telling her what was wrong. Right now I didn't want to tell her about Ingrid, just thinking about it gave me a headache. "Thanks...I...I just don't want to deal with it right now mom. Maybe later." She nodded. "That's fine Emma. Oh what about this?" She asked as she held up a zebra print car seat. I sighed. "Ewe, no. Why are you guys spoiling my kids?" I asked. "Well because we love them, and they deserve nothing but the best," I slightly nodded. "No wonder why Olivia loves being with you guys so much...put that thing down, it's ugly."

Mom chuckled and put the car seat down. "Okay Grumpy Pants, you pick one then?" I pointed at a purple car seat. "it's plain...Emma for me?" I groaned. "Why?" "Because...I get to go through this pregnancy with my daughter...and gosh...sorry...I just..." She said as tears fell from her eyes. I hugged her. "It's okay Mom." She shook her head. "It's not...I didn't get to see you grow up...I wasn't there to protect you...I wasn't there Emma and seeing you now, you're just so beautiful and I regret giving you away. I'm sorry." I sighed and pulled away from the hug. "Stop it, I'm here with you now and that's what matters most. Fine get the car seat but stop crying. You're too much of a bad ass to cry." She laughed and wiped her tears away. "You know you're really mean when you're pregnant. Come on." She said as she picked up the car seat. "Emma?"

Mom and I turned to see Ingrid standing there with a young girl by her side. I sighed. "You following me now? Ingrid leave me alone." Mom glared at Ingrid. "Who is she Emma?" She asked. "Ingrid...my _dead_ foster mother." Ingrid looked as if she wanted to cry. "Who are you?" Mom continued to glare. "I'm Olivia, her mother." Ingrid nodded. "Emma...are you going to keep avoiding me?" I shrugged. "I'm trying to but you know you keep showing up out of nowhere... Who's that?" I asked. Ingrid looked down at the brown haired girl next to her and smiled. "Anna...my granddaughter." I said hello to the little girl and she smiled sweetly. "Hi Emma..." She said shyly. "Cute, anyways Ingrid I'm still kind of shocked...I'll talk to you but...not now okay? It's just too much at the moment." Ingrid smiled and nodded. "That's all I wanted, is for you to hear me out. Take all of the time you need. Give me a call when you're ready?" I nodded and walked away from her with mom by my side. "So she's what's been bothering you?" Mom asked after a moment of silence. I nodded. "Yup."

**Regina:**

"Uh-oh. Olivia I'm stuck." I said as I tried so hard to remove myself From her toy Hummer. Olivia laughed. "Haha mommy." I laughed "Help me out." She giggled and shook her head. "Uh uh, say cheese Mommy." She said with a menacing smile as she held my phone up to take a picture. I laughed harder. "No! Olivia stop it. Put my phone down." Elmo Jr. Started to bark and wag his tail, something that he did whenever someone was walking through the door. "Oh thank goodness. Emma pull me up." I said. "It's Zelena dear....Regina why are you in that small car? You're a little too big don't you think?" I managed to turn around to look at my sister. She smiled and took a picture of me. "Delete it." I warned causing her smile to grow bigger. "Nope. Why are you in there?" She asked. I sighed. "She wanted me to play with her...how can you say no to her...but she tricked me. Now I'm stuck...have been for about 15 minutes... Zelena don't just stand there pull me up!" She laughed and reached out her hand for me to take.

"I think it's sweet that you were willing to get into this miniscule Hummer just to make a child happy. You know she's taken over your life." I smiled and grabbed hold of my sister's arm, bracing myself as she began to slowly pull me up. Finally I was free and I could stretch. "Thank you, and yeah...I love her...she's an amazing girl." Zelena gave a reassuring smile. "Never thought that you'd be a mother again huh?" I shook my head and watched as Olivia played quietly with her favorite doll. "No..." I turned my attention back to my sister. "But I'm glad...Olivia and Abby...I'm going to protect them...and give them all of my love." Zelena nodded. "I'm happy for you, I can tell that they make you happy...but Regina...when?" I raised an eyebrow. "When what?" Zelena smirked. "When are you going to ask Blondie to marry you?" She whispered. I shrugged. I've thought about it...I just don't know how or when to ask. "I don't know...I mean I love her with my all and she's changed me and has been by my side...I don't want to rush." Zelena patted my shoulder. "Take your time...gees I'm hungry...I'm going to go raid your fridge. Olive come on let's pig out." Olivia dropped her doll and ran off after Zelena, Elmo Jr. Not too far behind them. Just as I was about to follow suit the door bell rang.

I made my way downstairs to answer it. We we're expecting anyone today, people usually call when they're on the way. Maybe it's Belle, Emma's Boss, she always brings things by for Olivia considering that she is sort of like a grandma to her...which is weird....the woman is almost the same age as I am...whatever. "Who is it?" I asked. There was no answer. I pulled the door opened and there was a man standing there. He looked lost honestly and a little familiar. "Can I help you?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded. "Uh, yeah...um I'm looking for someone." I raised an eyebrow. "Okay?" He pulled out a photo and when I saw it my heart dropped. It was a photo of Emma and Olivia. "Have you seen them?" He asked. I looked up at him and shook my head hoping that I didn't seem too obvious. "No." He glanced at me for a moment before nodding. "Oh...okay. Well I'm have a nice day Ma'am." He said before turning to leave. "Yeah. You too." I said trying so hard not to sound alarmed. I shut the door and peeped out the window to make sure that he was gone before hurrying upstairs to grab my phone. I frantically dialed Emma's number:

 _"Hey babe, what's up?"_ Emma said.

"Emma...come home. Now."

_"What? What's wrong? Is Olivia okay? Are you okay?"_

"Emma...please...he came here...looking for you."

_"Baby...calm down. Who is 'he'? Who came there looking for me?"_

"Emma...Please. He came here...I told him no...I...he showed me a picture of you...he asked...I"

 _"Regina...you have to relax. Take a deep breath and talk slowly. Who babe?"_ She asked calmly.

I took a deep breath. "Neal..."

 


	36. Thirty Six

_"...Neal"_

**Emma:**

"Dad...I'm just going to pee...can you stop!?" I nearly shouted at Elliot as he sat on the sofa watching my every move. "Sorry...I'm just looking out for you." He says, shouting back at me. Ever since Regina told me about Neal being out of jail and showing up at our condo two days ago Mom and Dad haven't let us leave the house. Dad gets my brother Eli to run errands for us, whenever Regina and I do have to leave for work Dad drives us in his truck. It's so annoying really. I mean seriously yeah I'm kind of scared that Neal is out of jail but over the past year I've been taking defense classes and kick boxing lessons so I'm prepared. Oh, and I have a license to carry a gun, you know, just in case someone decides to act stupid. 

Being in this house get's so boring. We live in New York, I just want to go out, not sit here, and watch TV all day. I can't even go to the bathroom without my dad thinking that I'm trying to escape. "Hurry back now!" He called after me. I rolled my eyes and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. A few seconds later the door opened. "Hey!" I shouted. "Relax, it's just me." Regina said as she peeped inside.

"Oh, what's up?" She sighed and closed the door as she stepped inside. "Emma...how are you feeling?" She asked. I glanced at her and shrugged. "Well...I'm sitting on a cold toilet seat, I'm pregnant and I'm hungry...again, My foster mother came back from the dead, my _husband..._ who I haven't divorced yet because I can't seem to get a hold of divorce papers _without_ having to appear in court, is somehow out of jail...oh! My father is being a pain in the ass and won't let us leave the house, and let's not forget that my kid...as smart as she is, thinks that it's okay to flush money down the toilet, and did I mention that MY FATHER WON'T LET US LEAVE THE HOUSE?!" I said loud enough for him to hear.

"FOR YOUR OWN GOOD EMMA!" He shouted back. Regina chuckled and leaned forward to kiss my lips. "Seriously babe, how are you feeling?" She asked again. I groaned. "Okay I guess...but honestly not so afraid of Neal anymore...I guess the kick boxing lessons helped oh and because you've been there with me through all of this....thanks for that by the way." She smiled and kissed me again. "No need to thank me, I'm going to prepare lunch for Olivia and Elmo Jr. Would you like anything?" I shook my head. "Not right now...Thank you though." She nodded and left, closing the door behind her.

**Benson:**

"Serg, you have someone here to see you." I looked up from a pile of paper work to see one of my officers standing there. "Who Officer Nicks?" I asked. The young man shrugged. "Some woman, she says it's important that she sees you." Without asking anymore questions I nodded. "Send her up, thanks." He nodded and left. Figuring that it would take a few minutes for whoever this woman was to come up to my office, I decided to look back at my paper work. Since Elliot and I have found out that Neal is somehow out of prison, I've been trying to find anything on him that would get that bastard put back behind bars. I didn't get to protect Emma from harm before but I damn sure will now.

"Why didn't you say anything when you saw me Olivia?" A soft voice asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up and sighed. "So your name is Ingrid now huh?" I asked, avoiding her question. She nodded. "Yeah..." I scoffed and motioned for her to close the door and to have a seat. "Why? Was _Michelle_ not enough for you?" I hissed earning a glare from her. "You don't get to throw that in my face Olivia. it's not fair." I shook my head. "Right? It's also not fair that _you_ died apparently and just happened to show up what 15 years later? It's not fair that you fostered my child and never bothered to contact m-" "Olivia hold on. I didn't know that Emma was your daughter. When you said so in the store that day...I...I don't know, I was happy that she found you...why did you ask me who I was when you knew?"

I sighed and leaned forward. "Because...Ingrid...it's been _ages_ we were split up when we were 7 and 8 years old." She nodded. "Yeah...we seem to have missed out on being in each others lives." I looked down at my papers again. "Why did you do it? Why did you fake your own death?" I asked. "Not sure if I should be talking to you about it. Uh maybe I should get going." She said as she began to stand up.

"No! Ingrid sit down. I'm your sister the least you can do is talk to me!" She sighed and sat back down again. "Fine...I was in the witness protection program because my daughter's father tried to kill me. He found me again years later and in order to escape from him, faking my death was the only way." I shook my head. "Where was your daughter?" I asked.

"In England...that's where she was born...and I couldn't bring her to America I didn't have enough money to get her here and I wanted to go back to school so a friend of mine raised her. When I was finally able to afford to get her home she wanted to stay there. That broke my heart honestly, because I felt as if I had abandoned my child...so in order to fill that void I started foster care. Then Emma came into my life and I loved her as my own...but there was something about her, she reminded me so much of you, and when she'd talk about finding you I just couldn't stop thinking about how I had lost you." She said as tears fell from her eyes. 

**Regina:**

Elliot decided to leave for the night since he felt that we weren't in any danger. We were glad, that man is so mean. People think that I am but no, Elliot Stabler is beyond mean. He never smiles, and he's a smart ass. Listening to him and Emma bicker back and fourth is hilarious though and just from her dealing with him, I see why Emma and Marsha don't get along. 

"Thank goodness, he's annoying." Emma said as she stood from her place in the bathtub. I chuckled and passed her a dry towel. "But he cares about you Em," Emma scoffed. "Sure he does, is Olivia asleep?" I nodded and looked over at Emma. "Regina, stop staring." I smiled. "I'm not staring...I'm just admiring you is all. Emma you don't sleep naked anymore. Why not?" I asked. "Because Reg, if I did you'd probably just look at me and orgasm...like that one time." I glared at her. "That's not funny! You caught me off guard so it doesn't count...whatever." She laughed and walked into our bedroom. "Goodness...Regina you didn't tell me that we'd have guest tonight." I furrowed my brows and went into the room, instantly smiling when I saw Olivia sleeping wildly in our bed. "I had her in her own bed Em, she must have gotten up...here I'll take her back."

Just as I was about to pick her up I heard the sound of glass shattering. Emma and I looked at one another. "What was that?" I asked. Emma shrugged and finished putting on a pair of jogging pants. "Probably just Elmo Jr." I shook my head. "No...Emma look behind you." She turned to see that Elmo Jr. was asleep in her dog bed. Emma looked at me. "Stay her-" I frantically shook my head. "Nope, we're not doing that shit again. I'll go." Before she could argue, I grabbed a bat that we kept in the closet and slowly but quickly made my way downstairs. 

 

 


	37. Thirty Seven

**Regina:**

The sounds grew louder and were coming from the kitchen. Taking a deep breath I walked into the kitchen nearly laughing at what I saw. There was someone in a grey hoodie going through our fridge and eating whatever they picked up. I rolled my eyes and cut on the kitchen lights. "Who the hell are you?" I asked causing the person to drop a bottle of soda.

"Turn around." I said trying to mask how afraid I was. The person laughed and turned around. "You...why are you going through my fridge?" I asked. "Why did _you_ lie and say that you didn't know who Emma was?" _Shit._ I didn't say anything. "I um...Who are you?" I asked. "You know who I am. I'm Neal. Don't play stupid with me woman." I watched as he staggers over to sit down at my table. "Mind if I...you know, make a sandwich?" He asked with a grin. I sighed. "You've already gotten your filthy hands on the bread...why not? Wait are you drunk?" He shrugged. "I might be bitch. Now answer my question." I sighed and backed away. "I don't..." He chuckled. "Yeah okay...then who is that on that photo right there?"

He nodded towards a photo behind me of Emma, and I. I sighed. "What do you want?" He smiled. "Is she here?" I shook my head. Neal sighed. "Why the fuck are you lying?!" He shouted causing me to flinch. "I'm only protecting her is all." I found the courage to say. He laughed, tilting his head back slightly. "You? Wow, if you haven't noticed Emma's damaged, she's easy. She's useless and she sure as hell can't be protected...you feel sorry for her, don't you?" I wasn't going to let him talk down on my woman like that, and I wasn't going to show him fear.

"No, I love her. She's with me now, and I refuse to let you go anywhere near her again." I watched as he eat the sandwich that he had made. "You some kind of Lesbian or something?" I rolled my eyes at the question. "I'm bisexual." He nodded. "You know you look like a chick that I used to bang and give drugs to...she's pretty like you...but a little crazy." My heart seemed to sink when I realized that he was talking about Ruby. "Ruby..." He looked at me. "She around?" He asked. "No...she's dead." Neal's eyes seemed to soften, as if he cared. "I...look I swear I'm not here to cause trouble I just really need to see my daughter and Emma. That's all." I glared at him and grabbed him up by his shirt. "I don't care. You broke into my house. Olivia isn't yours anymore you sick bastard she's mine now and I've been more of a parent to her than you ever will be!" Neal glared at me and before I could move he slammed his head against mine sending me crashing to the floor.

**Emma:**

Regina's been downstairs too long and I'm starting to worry. "Momma...where did Mommy go?" Olivia asked in a sleepy tone. I looked at her and rubbed a few strands of her hair out of her face. "She'll be back baby...here can you do something for me?" She nodded. "Okay...I want you and Elmo Jr. to go hide in the closet okay? Take Mama's phone. Do you know Nana's number?" She nodded. "Uh-huh. 553-5093...right?" I gave a small smile. "Right, okay come on." She hurried to pick up Elmo Jr. and headed to the closet. I made sure that she had my phone and kissed her. "Stay here until I come and get you okay?" She nodded and hugged Elmo Jr. close to her. "Okay Mama." I closed the closet door and sighed. Something doesn't feel right.

I slowly and quietly made my way down to the second floor of our condo and looked around, but there was no sign of Regina anywhere. "Well if it isn't Emma." My heart began to race when I recognized the voice. I slowly turned around to see Neal standing there with a smirk on his face. "Look at you...it's been a year almost and you're still afraid of me huh? Well good." I took a deep breath. "I...I'm not afraid of you." He chuckled. "Sure you aren't..." He pointed at my stomach. "So you get with a woman and decide to start a family huh? WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!" He shouted as he made his way over to me. I tried to flee but it was too late. He grabbed me and pushed me down the stairs. Once I reached the bottom my world went black.

 

 


	38. Thirty Eight

**Benson:**

It's great to have Michelle...or Ingrid...back in my life, but there is a lot that she isn't telling me. It's as if I hardly know her. It took a little bit of a threat to get her to go out for dinner with me but reluctantly she agreed.

"You know you always used to threaten me as kids." She said as she smiled generously for the first time since I've talked to her. I chuckled. "No... _you_ threatened me Ingrid. Remember once because I wouldn't play doctor with you." She laughed lightly. "I remember, wow for you to be my big sister you sure did give in a lot." I smiled. "By 10 months Ingrid that's all." She reached out to grab my hand. "Still...Olivia...you're married?" I nodded. "Yes, you'll get to meet him and our children soon. Our grandchildren as well " She smirked. "How many?" I chuckled and shook my head. "Don't ask me that...after two I forget. Then I've got one named after me." "How sweet, so one from Emma huh?" I nodded. "Two from her she's got a three year old girl. She's having another girl." Ingrid sighed. "I know...I took her ultrasounds... That's how we sorta met again. I just wish that she'd talk to me." She said softly. "Give her time Ingrid. Okay, why that name?" I asked. "The woman who adopted me, how's dad doing?" I shrugged. "I haven't talked to him in years, I mean not that he was ever our dad." She slightly nodded. "True, Liv your phone." I looked down at my phone to see that Emma was calling, "Its Em, hello?"

I could hear small cries, _"Nana..."_

"Liv? Honey why aren't you asleep?" I smiled, "Did Mama tell you no again?"

 _"Nana...mommies hurt...daddy hurted mommies."_ She whispered.

"What? Olivia where are you?" I asked.

 _"Clothes...Daddy coming."_ I could hear shouted in the background. _"Olivia! Come out! Come out wherever you are!"_

I stood and grabbed my coat. "Olivia stay where you are, I'm going to come get you."

She cried louder. _"There you are...Daddy's missed you princess." "No!"_ She shouted before the call dropped.

My heart was pounding and I had so many emotions running through me all at once. "Shit...Ingrid I'm sorry I have...I have to go." She looked up at me. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?" I shook my head. "No..." She stood up. "Then I'm going with you, what's going on?" I sighed. "Emma and Regina are hurt...He's there Ingrid and I have to go. My granddaughter...she's in trouble." I mumbled as I ran out of the restaurant and to my truck, Ingrid not too far behind me.

**Regina:**

My head is pounding and I'm sitting in the living room on the sofa. My arms are tied in front of me but not tightly. I started to panic when I realize what was happening. "Shit..." I mumbled as I began to move my hands to get them free from the poorly tied knot that Neal made. Once I got free I stood and hurried over towards the stairs where I saw Emma laying there.

"Emma. No, no, no!" She slightly moved her head and her eyes fluttered open. "Hmm," I sighed. "Are you okay?" She nodded and slowly sat up. "Yeah...I...what happened?" She asked. I gently touched her stomach. "Neal...he pushed you down the stairs." She nodded and slowly but surely stood to her feet. I looked down at her arm. "Emma...Emma babe your arm." She looked down at her broken arm and started to cry. "Oh my goodness... Regina I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." She rambled. I shook my head and kissed her. "Sorry? For what? Come on babe you've got to sit down and relax." She started to sob. "No...I...Regina! Where is he? Olivia...she's...she's upstairs." I sat her down on the sofa and hurried upstairs.

I could hear whispering and soft cries coming from Olivia's room. I hurried towards the door and pushed it open. What I saw made me angry. Neal had Olivia tied up with a jump rope and she was sitting in the corner of her room crying. "Neal! Untie her. Now!" Neal looked at me and smirked. "What are you gonna do? Throw your gayness at me or something. Get out of here you fucking dyke! She's not your daughter!"

Olivia kept crying and Neal was only making me angrier. I sighed and turned towards Olivia. "Liv, sweetie its going to be okay...mommy's going to get you out of here but can you do something for me?" I asked calmly. She nodded and sniffles. "I need you to a close your eyes real tight. I'm gonna do something and I don't want you to see, can you do that for me beautiful?" She nodded and shut her eyes tightly.

When I was sure that she wasn't watching looking I turned to Neal who was watching her, and punched him as hard as I could in the face. When he hit the floor I hurried over to Olivia and untied her. "Go! Liv run downstairs to Momma and stay with her okay?" Olivia hugged me tightly and kissed me before running off as fast as her tiny and chubby legs could go. Once I was sure that she was out of the room I turned to Neal who was trying so hard to stand, and I kicked him down causing him to groan in pain. "You know you have some nerve coming here Neal. Emma and Olivia are my girls and I'm going to protect them even if it means that I have to kick your ass then so be it! Call me a dyke or whatever it is that you feel is necessary but you NOT harm my girls!" I shouted. He finally stood and punched me in the mouth. I was shocked to say the least but I wasn't going to let him win. I jumped on him causing him to stumble backwards until we were standing in the hallway.

**Benson:**

The ride to Regina and Emma's condo felt long but once I got there I hurried and ran inside after I had demanded for Ingrid to stay in the truck and call Elliot. The lower level of the condo was empty and quiet the only thing that caught my eye was that the glass on the front door was shattered. A sign that there was a break in. "What happened?" I jumped slightly and turned around towards the soft voice that called out from behind me. "Goodness Ingrid don't scare me like that!" I hissed. "Sorry..." I glared at her. "Why aren't you in the car? I told you to stay put and to call for back up." I said harshly.

She returned the glare. "I did call, I told your husband what was going on and back up in on the way. To be fair Olivia, Emma is just as much my daughter as she is yours. I care about her and I want to make sure that she's safe." I didn't bother to argue, instead I sighed and made my way up to the second floor of the condo where the living room, kitchen, and dining room were. I was relieved when I saw Emma and Olivia sitting in the living room. I hurried over to them. "Emma! Olivia. Thank God you're okay." Emma looked at me and nodded. "We're fine...but my arm...it hurts so bad." I looked at it to see that it was broken. Emma seemed to have ignored the pain once she saw Ingrid standing behind me. "What is she doing here?" Emma asked harshly. "I..." Ingrid started to say before I cut her off.

"Not now, Emma knock it off. You and Ingrid _will_ talk later. Do you understand?" I said sternly causing my granddaughter to glance up at me. Emma sighed. "Fine." I nodded. "Good, now where is Regina?" I asked. She didn't even have to answer I could hear commotion coming from the third floor. "Olivia! Emma!" Elliot came rushing into the room. He looked at all of us and then sighed. "I knew that I should have stayed here." He mumbled. I groaned. "Not now Elliot! Upstairs now Regina and Neal are up there I hear them." Ingrid was about to come along but Elliot stopped her. "Whoa, no way. You stay here, take Emma and Olivia to the hospital get them checked out tell them that I sent you." Ingrid's mouth opened slightly but she sighed and took my keys.

When Elliot and I got upstairs we weren't shocked to see Regina kicking Neal's ass. Elliot looked at me. "He deserves it...but I'm gonna have to break this up aren't I?" I rolled my eyes and nodded. "You grab Neal I grab Regina." He nodded and we both moved forward. I gently grabbed Regina's arm. "You have some nerve coming here Neal! I should chop your dick off and shove it where the sun doesn't shine you sick fuck!" Regina hissed at him as she got her last hit in. "Okay...Regina that's enough." I said to her quietly. Elliot cleared his throat after he almost laughed before picking Neal up off of the ground.

"Officer...thank God. That woman attacked me..." Neal lied. Elliot chuckled. "Nice try bud. You know for someone who just got out of jail, you'd think you'd do your best to stay _out_ of jail. Let's go man." Elliot escorted Neal downstairs. "You okay Regina?" She sighed. "I...no...I." She began to cry as her head fell onto my shoulder. "Olivia...he...he dated Ruby...he gave her drugs...and I...he pushed Emma down the stairs. He tied Olivia up. She's 3 years old! She doesn't deserve any of this Olivia and neither does Emma. I just want it to be over...that's all."

I wrapped my arms around her and lightly patted her back. "It's going to be okay Regina. It'll be okay. None of you deserve this and I'm going to make sure that that bastard stays behind bars. You've stayed strong through all of this and Regina I still need for you to be, Emma needs you to be, and so does Olivia. You've been their Savior for the past year now and dammit as long as I'm around you'll continue you to be...or I'd kick your ass." She laughed lightly. "Where are they?" She asked. "Ingrid took them to the hospital. Come on. Wait where's Elmo Jr?" I asked. Regina stood up straight and whistled. The small golden retriever came running out of the closet with Emma's phone between her jaws. "Let's go check on Emma and Olivia shall we?" I said. Regina nodded. "We shall."

 

 


	39. Thirty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's Pov

 

I'm not even sure how I feel about too much of anything right now. It's all bullshit to be honest and I just wish that all of this crap would end. I've been in this hospital for nearly an hour now and I just want to go home. Why did Elliot have to have Ingrid bring me here? I've tried so hard to ignore this woman but for some reason I just can't seem to.

"Emma you can't ignore me forever." Ingrid said as continued to rock my daughter in her arms. I sighed and sat up from my place in the hospital bed that i was laying in. My once broken arm was now wrapped in a cast that Olivia had decided to decorate in stickers before she had fallen asleep. "I probably could if you'd just leave me alone...why were you with my mom anyways? I know that she didn't call you, she couldn't have." I said harshly.

Ingrid slightly nodded. "You're right, she didn't call me. I was there when Olivia called your mother." She said calmly. I glared at her. "Why were you with her?" I asked again. Before she could answer Regina hurried into the room. "Emma." I reached out for her and she came over to hug me as tight as she could. "Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded. "Yeah...look Olivia decided to cover the cast in unicorn stickers." Regina chuckled. "I see, there are so many, how's the baby? Has a doctor come to see you yet?" She asked.

I sighed. "Yeah she's fine, I'm on bed rest for a while though." Regina nodded. "Okay, it'll be fine." I looked down at her hands and gently pulled them into mine. "Regina, your knuckles are bruised. Do your hands hurt?" I asked. Regina shrugged. "A little sore. I'll be fine Emma, really. I'm sorry...I just-" I shook my head. "Regina, I know. It's fine. Thank you for being there to protect us. I love you." She smiled as tears started to fall down her face. "I love you too Swan." I glanced past her to see Ingrid standing and preparing to leave the room. "Wait...Ingrid." She stopped walking and turned to look at me.

"You never told me why you faked your death Ingrid." I said. She smirked. "Well you didn't give me a chance to." With a slight nod I glanced at Regina. "Could you give us a minute?" Regina nodded. "Sure, if you need anything I'll be in the waiting room." I nodded. "Okay." Regina glared at Ingrid before stepping out of the room.

There was an awkward silence between Ingrid and I so I decided to break it. "Sit," I said pointing at the chair that was next to me. She sat and looked over at Olivia who was sleeping next to me. "She's beautiful Emma...how old is she?" She asked. "Thanks...she's 3 years old...so you never answered my question." She raised an eyebrow. "What question?" I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Why were you with my mother?" Ingrid nodded. "Oh...right. Well, um. She's my sister." I stared at her for a brief moment. "What?" Ingrid nodded again. "Yup, older by a few months, listen I didn't know that you were her daughter when I fostered you....in fact she and I were separated as children and recently reunited...the day that I ran into you at the store." I shook my head. "Wow so I guess you're gonna tell me that your name isn't Ingrid huh?" I said sarcastically. Ingrid chuckled,

"I was only kidding...seriously? Your name isn't Ingrid?" I asked. "No...it's Michelle Benson...but I um was adopted after your mother and I were separated years ago." She informed me. "Oh. So...the death thing. Why did you do that? You know I saw you as a mother, you did creep me out at times but you loved me and you took care of me." I said. "Because Emma...I was in a witness protection program before I took you in...and that's when I changed my name to Ingrid...after the woman who adopted me. See my daughter's father threatened to kill me and after I joined the witness protection program he didn't bother me for years. Then after you came along some how he found me...and he threatened to kill me again and anyone that I loved...which was you." She said as tears fell from her eyes.

"So you...you um faked your death to get away from him and to protect me?" She nodded. "Yes...Emma I'm sorry." I sighed and reached my hand out for her to grab. "I forgive you." She smiled. "Great...I'd like to be there for you...if you'd allow it." I nodded. "I'm willing to allow you to be." She reached over to kiss my forehead. "How did I creep you out?" I laughed.  

Everyone came to visit me and to keep me company. I never thought that I would have this many people in my life that cared about me. I never knew that I would have parents, siblings, an aunt, a wonderful girlfriend, and children. I never thought that I could ever have a chance to be happy but now...I truly am. Yeah a lot of shit has happened but honestly it's made me stronger. My life will never be perfect but I don't want it to be. Everything that's happened in the past few months happened and I can't change it. I just hope that nothing like this happens again.


	40. Forty

2 months later...

**Regina:**

It's been two months since the whole Neal incident and we haven't had any problems since then. Emma is doing okay and so am I aside from my broken hand. Turns out that when I punched Neal I broke my hand, how I'm not sure but I recently had surgery for it so it's much better.

Today I planned something special for Emma and I but first I needed to get everything in order. She's been annoyed with me for the past week because I won't tell her what I have planned. It's worth the wait on her behalf because I'm sure that she'll love it.

"Zelena, thank you for keeping Emma company." I said as I walked through the front door with a sleeping Olivia in my arms. I had called and asked Zelena to come over to keep Emma company while Olivia and I ran errands. We'd been gone for 4 hours and I was glad that Olivia was asleep now because she'd probably tell Emma what I had planned. "No problem at all...she's very mean." Zelena stated. I smiled. "Like you weren't when you were pregnant." Zelena rolled her eyes and took Olivia from me.

"Wow she's getting heavy." She said with a groan. I nodded and placed my jacket into the hall closet. "Her appetite has gotten bigger, where's Amelia?" I asked referring to Zelena's 2 month old daughter. "She's with Emma, has been cuddled with her for a while now." She informed me after laying Olivia down on the sofa. "Zelena are you sure you can handle Olivia for the weekend?" Zelena nodded. "She'll be fine Reggie. Auntie Z won't let anyone happen to the little munchkin." She said with a smile.

"Zelena! Where's my ice cream woman!" I heard Emma shout from upstairs. I chuckled. "Has she been doing this to you all day?" Zelena sighed. "She has," I shook my head and headed towards the kitchen to get the ice cream. "I'll take it up." When I got upstairs I smiled when I saw Emma changing Amelia's diaper. "Hey Em," I said softly while sitting the ice cream down on the night stand. Emma rolled her eyes at me. "Amy I don't hear anything sweetie do you?" Amy smiled as if she understood what Emma had just said.

Smiling, I walked over and kissed Emma's forehead. "Emma, are you upset?" Emma looked at me. "Do I look upset to you?" She said causing me to laugh. "Uh, yeah you do. What's wrong?" I asked. Emma shook her head and focused on Amelia again. "Well...I'm pissed. At you. So leave me alone." She states. I sighed and sat next to her on our huge bed. "Emma, would you still be pissed at me if I took you out on a date? Since we've got Zelena to watch Olivia." Emma shook her head. "No. Fuck you." I laughed harder.

Ever since Emma's been 8 months pregnant her temper has gotten shorter and she gets mad about almost everything. "See, its not funny Regina and you think that everything is a joke." I stopped laughing and looked at her. "I'm sorry...Emma I'm sorry for whatever I did but let me make it up to you." Emma's head shot in my direction. "Make it up to me? Regina I want sex that's what I want. Sex, from my girlfriend." I gasped. "Emma how was I supposed to know? I'm not a mind reader. Besides when I have tried you'd cry and ask me not to."

Emma started to cry. "Because I feel disgusted, I feel fat...I feel like a fucking turkey and my tits are huge and I hate it. They hurt Regina and shut up because every time you speak Abby kicks and that fucking hurts as well." I smiled and leaned in the kiss away her tears. "Emma...I'm sorry I should have known. You should know that I love you regardless of your size Em, pregnancy looks amazing on you. Listen you're gonna get out of this bed because I've got something special planned for the both of us and afterwards we'll have sex for as long as you'd like okay?" I said sweetly.

Emma nodded. "Fine...but Nothing fits me." She said with a pout. "Something has to fit, Em. Let's find something." I helped her out of bed and then proceeded to pick up Amelia. "Do I have to dress fancy?" Emma called out from the closet. "No, just no plaid, and no leather jackets Emma." I said earning a sigh from her in response. "I'll  be downstairs Em, call me if you need anything." I told her before leaving the room.

**Emma:**

It took me awhile to find something to wear but soon enough I found something. A pair of stretch pants and tan sweater that fit comfortably over my stomach. I was anxious to know where Regina would be taking me but I guess I could wait longer. Surely enough I made my way downstairs only to discover that Zelena, Olivia and Amelia were gone. "Reg," I called out. "Okay...we'll be there soon, thanks again...I'm in the kitchen Emma." I heard Regina say.

I went into the kitchen to see her ending a call. "Oh you look nice Emma." She said sweetly. "Thank you, so do you as always Reg, hey where is Liv? I didn't get to see her." I said kind of disappointed. "She's with Zelena and Robin for the weekend babe, I've made sure to have Ariel call us later so that you can speak to Olivia." She informed me. That bothered me a little, not because I didn't trust Zelena and Robin with my daughter I just wasn't used to having her away from me for that long. "Oh...okay. Well where are we going?" I asked. Regina looked up from her phone. "You'll see. Come on." Something was up with her but I wasn't in the mood to ask her anymore questions really.

She and I were walking hand in hand as the rain fell around us, Regina seemed cheerful and she's been trying to get me to feel the same. How can you though when you've got a big baby inside of you who's got herself presses against your bladder? Shit, I have to pee. I looked up and noticed that we were about to pass up the café where we had met. "Regina, have Mercy please can we stop for a moment I have to pee!" I exclaimed earning a chuckle from her. She nodded and went over to hold the door open for me. "Hey Sis," I heard Rose say to me. I waved and hurried off towards the bathroom.

When I finished using the bathroom I went out into the front of the café to see Regina talking to Rose. I went over to them. "Hey, Reg are you ready?" Before Regina could answer Rose clapped her hands once and the lights inside of the cafe dimmed, slow and romantic music started to play and then Marsha and my brother Eli came out dressed as waiters. I sighed and looked at Regina who had been standing there with a shit eating grin the whole time.

"Surprise?" She said in the form of a question. I smiled and playfully hit her arm. "You are such a dork Regina." I said as she took my hand and led me over to a table in the back of the café. "I know it's nothing major Emma but we never really got a chance to have a real first date and we've been together for a little over a year now and I feel that with everything that's happened now is as good as any other time." She rambled on. I smiled and leaned in to kiss her lips.

"Regina its fine. I love it. Hey guys, did she talk you into this?" I asked my sisters and brother as they walked over with menu's and wine glasses. Marsha sighed. "She asked Em, but that doesn't matter we would have done it anyways." Rose glared at her. "Uh, you tried to get out of it." I smiled. "She doesn't like me, its fine." Marsha shook her head. "Hush that's not true. Okay ladies what would it be?" She asked. "Wine," Regina said. Eli poured her a glass and looked at me. "And for you Madame Preggo?" He asked earning snickers from my sisters and Regina.

"Very funny Elliot. Uh can I have wi-" he shook his head and started pouring a box of apple juice into a wine glass. "Why'd you ask if you were going to give me a juice box then Eli? And where is Lily?" Eli kissed my forehead and placed another juice box onto the table. "Don't worry about it Emma just enough your juice your lady here went out of her way to set this up and to get us into character... Cut me some slack. Lily's your cook. No worries, if she couldn't cook we would have gotten take out instead."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Good well...get out." The three of them left leaving Regina and I alone. "So, Emma how are you?" She asked as she reached out to gently take my hand. "Fine, just been tired is all," she nodded. "It'll be over soon and we'll have little Abby here with us." I smiled. "Regina...are you sure you want them to take on your last name?" I asked.

"Yes, Emma. Regardless of what their last names are I'll always be their mother. I love you and I love them. So I want this." I nodded. "Okay, well my divorce was finalized he signed the papers Reg," Regina smiled. "Good! Wish I could have kicked his ass one more time for all of the shit that he's put you and Liv through." I gave her hand a light squeeze. "No...Regina. I appreciate all of what you've done but please...don't go kicking the shit out of people for me. You broke your hand...because of me and I'd hate for anything to happen to you...you have a temper Regina and I noticed that in Olivia she looks up to you, you know...and I don't want her going to school hitting anyone who takes her crayons from her."

Regina sighed. "Sorry, I just really care about you and I don't want anything happening to you...oh gosh...am I the man in this relationship?" She and I laughed. "No, not at all you're too girly Reg, hell you're afraid of spiders." She glared at me. "Shut up Swan." I began to hum a song earning a sweet laugh from her. "Emma...are you humming Anaconda?" I grinned. "Is that problem?" She scoffed. "No, but I didn't think you listened to music like that." She started humming it with me until we broke out into fits of laughter.

**Regina**

Emma and I made small talk until the food came out. Lily served us Lasagna, garlic bread and for dessert red velvet cupcakes. The food was very good and I knew that Emma thought so as well since she ate majority of my food including her own plate. After we finished I felt that it was time to discuss the real reason for me bringing her here.

"Hey Emma," Emma looked up at me from a napkin that she had been drawing on. "Yeah?" _Gosh she's so adorable_. "Uh...I need to ask you a question." Emma nodded. "Go ahead, you've for my undivided attention Hot stuff." She said causing me to chuckle. "Right well...uh...I love you...so much as you already know. I'm glad to have you and Olivia in my life because you both have brought nothing but happiness and joy, I couldn't imagine this with any other woman or person for that matter and I want to spend the rest of my life with you,"

I got down on one knee in front of her. She gasped. "Regina..." I pulled a ring from my pocket. "Emma Ruth Swan....will you marry me?" I asked. She stared at me and shook her head slowly. "No..." She said. "Oh...I-okay." I began to stand but she grabbed my arm. "No! Regina no...not "no" to you..." I smiled but my smile disappeared when she dug her nails into my arm and let out an agonizing yell. "Fuck!" She yelled causing her siblings to run over to our table. "What's going on?" Eli asked. That's when it hit me. My eyes went wide as I turned my head to look at her siblings. "The baby...Abby's coming. It's time."


	41. Forty One

3 hours later...

**Emma:**

I've been in labor for 3 hours now and it still isn't time to push. I've been having contractions and they are so painful. Everyone is here at the hospital taking turns at keeping me company. I only want one person here with me and that's Regina. She proposed to me and I didn't even get to answer.

I'm currently in the room with my mother and Rose, while Regina and Marsha are out getting clothes for the baby. I'm not ready for this. I just want to go home. "Emma are you seriously pouting right now?" My mother asked. I nodded. "Yes, I'm not due yet and I think Regina is mad at me." I confessed. "Oh. Why would she be?" She asked. Rose looked up from her phone for the first time in 30 minutes. "Regina proposed Ma, and Emma said no."

Mom looked at me. "Why? Emma are you stupid?" I smirked. "Wow, thanks Mom, I wasn't saying no to her...I was saying no to my water breaking." Mom nodded slightly. "Ah, so you're going to say yes right?" I nodded. "Of course I am, I just need to te-shit!" I yelled as I leaned forward in pain. "Contraction?" She asked. "Yeah...and it hurts, where is Regina?!" I shouted. "I'm right here Em," I looked towards the door to see Regina standing there with an overnight bag on her arm.

I patted the spot next to me on the bed. "Please?" She smiled. "Yes, but stop pouting Emma. " She says as she places the bag down before sitting next to me. Just as she sat down I felt the most horrible pain ever. "Ah!" I shouted. My mom stood. "Emma, are you okay?" I glared at her. "No! This hurts...ah!" I shouted out again in pain. She left the room and later returned with Ingrid. I groaned. "You're a doctor?!" She nodded. "Yes, Emma I was always a doctor." She said calmly.

"You're delivering the baby?" She nodded and pulled a chair in front of my legs so that she could sit down. I stopped her before she could lift the sheet. She sighed and looked up at me. "Emma, what's the problem?" She asked. I shrugged. "That's uh...this isn't weird to you?" I asked causing Rose to laugh. "No. Now could you relax so that I can see how far you've dilated? Thank you." She lifted the sheet and nodded. "It's time to push. There can only be two of you in here." Rose stood and hurried out of the room. "Well that was easy." Mom said as she moved closer to me so that she could grab my hand. "Indeed. Alright Emma are you ready?" Ingrid asked as she propped my legs higher. "No!" I panicked. Regina kissed my hand and squeezed it gently. "You can do it Emma." She said sincerely. I smiled and nodded preparing myself for what came next.

X

"Alright Emma you're doing great! Just two more!" Ingrid said. I shook my head. "I can't! It hurts." Regina wiped sweat from my forehead. "You can do it Emma, come on. Squeeze my hand." Ingrid nodded to say that it was time to push again. "Okay Emma...1...2...push!" I yelled out as I pushed. "It hurts!" She patted my foot. "It's almost over one more. Come on." She said with a smile. My mom wiped my tears away. "Just one more Em, you can do it." I braced myself for my final push and when she counted to three I pushed as hard as I could all while squeezing my mother and Regina's hands. Then it was all over. I expected to hear my daughter cry but I heard nothing and I instantly started to panick.

"Ingrid. She's not crying. Why isn't she crying?" I asked. Ingrid finished cleaning her off. "She's fine Emma. I promise you that she's fine. Would you like to hold her?" I nodded and sat up a little. When I saw her I cried. She looked just like her big sister but Abby has blonde hair instead. "Oh my goodness...Hi." She just stared at me. "She's so beautiful." Regina said as she sat next to me. I knew then that Abby could hear because she turned her head to the sound of Regina's voice. "What are you naming her Emma?" Ingrid asked. "Abigail Maria Swan-Mills." Ingrid nodded. "Congratulations." She said softly. I smiled and focused on my daughter. "Thank you."

People had come in to see Abby and still she hasn't cried and its making me worried. I couldn't wait for Olivia to meet her sister. Regina's head over heels for the baby and I can already tell that Abby will be attached to Regina just like Olivia is. "Regina," I said as I watched her interact with Abby. "Yes dear?" She said not turning to look at me. I smiled and began to cry. "Yes." I said. She turned to look at me. "What?" She asked in confusion. "Yes...I'll marry you Regina. Yes!" She smiled bright and leaned in to kiss me passionately. "Did you hear that Abby, Mama said yes." She said, on the verge of crying herself.

**Regina:**

Emma and I were watching as Abby curiously looked at us. She was truly a blessing to us and I am going to spoil her rotten. Olivia as well I just hope she's okay with the baby. Just as Emma finished changing her the door burted open and standing there was Little Olivia with a mischievous smile on her face. "Dammit Liv, slow down you little monster." I heard Zelena call out as she hurried into the room. "Hi guys." She said as she passed Emma a bag of candy. "Hi, oh yes! Zelena you are amazing." Emma said as she stuffed a handful of gummie worms into her mouth.

Zelena smiled. "I try. Oh my goodness she's so gorgeous. Can I hold her?" I glared at my sister. "Wash your hands." She scoffed. "Duh Regina, come on Olive Mama Gina's being a pushover." I smirked. "Don't tell her that. Why does she look like she's up to trouble?" I asked pointing at Olivia who was staring at the baby. "No trouble. She's been anxious to see Abby since earlier. Right babe?" Olivia nodded. "Baby, mommy why she no cry?" She asked me. I shrugged. "I'm not sure princess but she's fine. Are your hands all clean?" She nodded. "Uh-huh." Emma patted the spot next to her. "Okay well come on love bug. Come meet your baby sister." Zelena helped her onto the bed.

"Okay...ready mama." Emma nodded. "Hold out your arms kid." Olivia giggled and held her arms out. Abby stared up at her sister. "Hi sis'er. I L'ivia." We awed and took photos of the two then before we could stop Olivia she pinched the baby as hard as she could. Emma took the baby and rubbed her tiny hand. "No, Violet that's not nice. Why'd you do that?" Olivia shrugged. "Cause Mama...she no cry." She explained and as if right on cue Abby's bottom lip quivered and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Oh, well there she goes. She cries." Zelena said with a grin. Olivia pouted and reached for me. "Mommy..." I picked her up. "Please don't cry Oliv-" I said before she started crying as well. "Sorry baby....but you no cry...baby no cry." She said between sobs. Emma looked at me and smiled. "This is going to be a lot of fun." I chuckled and shook my head at my sister who had been filming this the whole time. "A lot of fun indeed."

I never thought that I'd ever be happy again but here I am with Emma by my side and two little girls that I get to love and care for. I never expected that the last person to ever make me truly happy would be a woman but that doesn't matter. I love her so much and I'm glad to have someone as sweet and supportive by my side.

_Always and forever..._

 


	42. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years later...

**Regina:**

Things can't possibly get any better than this. I'm where I want to be but never imagined myself to be and I'm loving every minute of it. Emma is my rock, she keeps me grounded and she keeps me motivated. Whenever I'm having a bad day she does all that she can to cheer me up. The same goes for her with me, I'd do anything for her she because means the world to me. Emma and I got married 4 years ago and the wedding was huge. Her parents went out of their way to make sure that Emma and I had a great wedding ceremony. It was one of the greatest days of my life and if I could I'd do it all over again.

Olivia and Abby have grown. They're 8 and 5 now and are probably more sassier than I am. I enjoyed being their mom and I love them with all of my heart. I never thought that I'd do it again but Emma and I decided that we wanted to have another child and I decided to carry. It was emotional for me because I constantly thought of Henry but I got through the pregnancy with Emma by my side. Now we've got the busiest baby girl ever. Leilani Jade-Marie Swan-Mills. She's got Emma's looks and my personality. She's 8 months old and she fights her sisters as if she's older. Emma and I absolutely adore our girls they keep up entertained and on our feet.

"Mommy! We there yet?" I heard Abby shout from the back seat. I looked at her through the rearview mirror. "Not yet mi princesa. Almost." We were all on our way to New York City to spend Christmas with Emma's family...well our family.

A year after we married Emma and I decided to move to Boston. For reasons regarding the safety of our girls and because Emma was offered a teaching job there at Boston University of Liberal Arts and me I opened up my own studio and from time to time I teach art classes. Business was pretty good for the both of us, luckily we still had time in our schedules to spend time together as a family.

"Mommy! Mommy! Hey! Regina!" I sighed. "Abigail. I will pull this car over and I will come back there and I will fight you. Stop it." Emma laughed and grabbed my hand. "Babe you two have been bickering all day today she's in her anal stage of childhood." I smiled. "Maybe that's just our kids Em. Look at who their mothers are." I said as I pulled off of the highway that I had been on for the past hour. "Maybe, hey Olivia who are you excited to see?" Emma asked Olivia who was in the backseat quietly reading a chapter book that was twice her reading level. "Auntie Z." She said calmly.

As she grew older the calmer and mature that she became. She's only wild when she's had sugar. She's so smart and so sweet but she's so sarcastic and from time to time Emma and I get phone calls from her teachers because of her sass. I'll take blame for that though.

"Hey Mommy. Who are we staying with?" Olivia asked. "We're staying with your Grandparents." She nodded and closed her book. "So how am I gonna see Auntie Z?" She asked again. Abby groaned. "Duh! Catherine Obviously! She gonna have dinner at Nana's house with us." Abby shouted. Emma and I laughed at the look on Olivia's face. "Who's Catherine?! Abigail its _Captain Obvious._ Ma is that true, is Auntie Z and Uncle Robin having dinner with us?"

Emma nodded. "Yes, on Christmas day they'll come over for dinner at Nana's. Aunt Ingrid will be there too." We could hear Leilani clapping her hands. She loved Ingrid all of the girls did especially since she always got them whatever they wanted. "Ma! I have to poop!" Abby shouted. Emma groaned. "We'll be there shortly! Hold on." Abby whined. "Maaaaa. Leilani keeps spitting everywhere." She complained. Out the corner of my eye I could see Emma turn around fast to look at Abby. "Hey, relax Abby. We'll be there soon. Leilani is a baby all she knows is spitting." Emma explained. Abby huffed.

"Well Olivia keeps breathing in my area and she gotta stop it cause her breath stinks." Olivia sighed. "Mommy! Please tell me we're almost there. She's so annoying." Abby shook her head. "No! You are." I laughed and briefly looked at Emma who had her head rested in her hands. "We're here now Olive." I said as I pulled into Emma's parents' driveway.

**Emma:**

_Christmas Night..._

It feels so wonderful being surrounded by family. As I'm sitting here watching everyone interacting with one another as we all sit around in the living room I still find it hard to believe that I'm here. I started off as a woman who was afraid of what would happen to me on a day to day basis. Now I no longer have that fear. I was the woman who stayed with her husband because if I had left he'd kill me.

Now, I'm with a woman who loves me and treats me like a queen. I was the woman who was so lost in the world. Now, I know where I belong. I felt unloved, but now I've got this weird family and they all love me for me. So much has changed though over the past 5 years. My mom and dad fostered and then adopted a 12 year old girl named Hannah, she's quiet but we treat her as if she's always been ours.

My brother Blaze joined the Army. Rose finished college and became a teacher along with becoming a mother to my nephew Corey. Lily and Marsha teamed up and opened up a restaurant that turned out to be a favorite to celebrities so they're doing great. Oh and surprisingly...somehow Belle is dating my big brother and is about to have his child...which is confusing as hell because she was married to my daughters' grandfather. See this family isn't normal.

We're all sitting around talking and laughing when suddenly the doorbell rang. Mom leaned over and tapped my leg. "Em, could you see who that is?" She asked. I stood and walked out of the living room and into the front hallway. Without asking who was on the other side of the door I opened it to see a woman standing there. She was tall, had long black hair and looked a lot like...

"Hi," She said with a smile. I blinked and looked behind me and then back at her to make sure that I wasn't crazy. "Uh..." I said. "Emma, who have you seen Leilani's diaper bag I can't find it anywh-" I turned my head to see Regina standing behind me with a surprised expression on her face. She looked past me and at the woman before turning her head to look at me.

"Emma..." I slowly shook my head. The woman laughed softly causing us to turn back around to look at her. "You two don't look happy to see me. It's cold out here, can't I come in?" She asked. Regina slowly walked over to me. "No..." She managed to say just above a whisper. I couldn't believe my eyes. Suddenly my sister Lily came up towards us and smiled. She instantly pulled me into a hug before doing the same to Regina. "Hi guys...I see you've met my girlfriend. Vanessa this is my sister Emma and my sister-in-law Regina."

The woman smiled sweetly. Lily raised an eyebrow briefly before grabbing the woman's hand. "Wow, you two act as if you've seen a ghost. Come on babe I want you to meet the rest of the family." Lily said as she shut the front door and pulled the woman into the living room as they walked past us. There was silence as Regina and I stood there. Then Regina turned to me. "Emma?" I looked at her. "Yes?" Regina blinked twice. "Uh...wasn't that..."

I sighed and nodded slowly. 

"Yeah...that was Ruby."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it guys, the end of Always & Forever and no, sadly there is no sequel that's exactly how I intended for this story to end although I did actually write out how Ruby ended up being alive years later but sadly I lost the file (It was complete!) and cried about it for a few days lol. With that being said, thank you all so much for your comments and the kudos I really appreciate it. If you'd like for me to write anything else SQ related feel free to shoot me a message on Tumblr @ LetRainReign or DM on Twitter @ _mauvelous.

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse any errors. I really hope you all enjoy, constructive criticism always welcomed. Leave kudos :)


End file.
